What could be, should be
by wallowinthehallow
Summary: Yule tides are done, now on with the fun... Ror and Lore...are never a bore...and luke and Logan make four. Hee hee I rhymed. PLEASE R&R! Chapter 22 is now up! We now have banners for the story find them at http:www.geocities.comebay2384BannerPage.html
1. A Question Answered

Disclaimer: While I know and love them, I don't own them, I only play with them so I can get my way. They are Amy Sherman Pallidinos and the Gangs, and while I wish I was her, I'm not...so here you go.

P.S.-This is my first attempt and there are several more chapters in the hopper. Please let me know what you think.  
  
P.P.S.  
This takes place a couple of months after the A Messenger and nothing more episode.  
  
Chapter One- A Question Answered  
  
Phone ringing  
  
"Coming, coming hang on..." Lorelai dangerously pulling her sweater on as she ran down the stairs. She tumbled a bit and broke the heel off her shoe.  
  
"Shit." she muttered.  
  
Then answering machine picked up.  
  
_"And now ladies and gentlemen...the beep."_ _**Beep.**_  
  
**"Lorelai this is your mother, I know you are there....pick up the phone."**  
  
"What she is Miss Cleo now?" Lorelai said to herself.  
  
_"I guess you aren't there. I just wanted to make sure you were still coming to Friday night dinner this week. I know you have been busy at the Inn but we haven't seen you in weeks and if you could clear just a couple of hours in the....BEEP."  
_  
"Ha even the machine doesn't like your constant nagging." Lorelai said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Phone rings again.  
  
"Wow I didn't know that it was possible for a ring to sound annoyed." She picked up the phone.  
  
"Jo jos house of Medical Oddities." she said as chipper as she could.  
  
_"Really Lorelai, what if it wasn't me...and it was someone needing to talk to you for real?  
They might just hang up thinking they have the wrong number."_"Sorry mom, Hello, Gilmore residence Lorelai speaking." She quipped sarcastically.  
  
_"Very funny. Have you been home this whole time?"_ Emily asked.  
  
"What do you mean this whole time mom? I just walked in the door and I really need to be walking back out of it." Acting as innocent as possible.  
  
_"Well I just called and that God forsaken machine of yours cut me off."  
_  
"Well mom, there aren't many machines capable of withstanding a verbal beating anymore." Lorelai said.  
  
_"What is that supposed to mean Lorelai."_  
  
"Nothing mom. Nothing. What's up. What do you need? Or all you just calling to make me late?"  
  
_"I am calling to make sure you will be here for Friday night dinner this week."_ Emily said sounding exasperated by their conversation thus far.  
  
"Well mom, I'm not sure. I have a new business to run, it isn't as easy as it was before."  
  
_"I have let you blame your business for the last two months without a fight Lorelai, and I have been very patient with you. So I am asking you if you could please make a little time for your family this Friday night."_ Emily said.  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. Her mother was nearly admitting that she missed her.  
And, to be honest she had been very polite and even civil about her being MIA for the last two months of dinners. And Rory was starting to get sick of playing referee between her parents alone. So Lorelai gave in.  
  
"Yeah Mom, I will be there, no problem." Lorelai said. Throwing her hands up in surrender.  
  
_"And I don't see why you can't leave Michel or Sookie in charge for one evening...what?"_  
  
"I said I'd be there mom." Lorelai said.  
  
_"Oh well, all right then. We will see you at seven. And...Lorelai.."_ Emily said in the tone that mean that she was about to say something and ruin the fuzzy feeling that Lorelai was having.  
  
"Mom...just, please, I will be there at 7."  
  
_"All right then. Goodbye."_ Emily said realizing that the comment she was about to make about Lorelais hair might scare her off the night all together.  
  
"Good-bye mom." Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai looked down at her broken heel and sighed. She walked back up the stairs. Now she had to change her whole outfit.  
  
Later....  
  
Lorelai walked up to the diner in her second best man killer out fit...the first meeting an untimely demise on account of a broken heel. She stood out side the diner for a moment and just watched him behind the counter. He was in the outfit she had bought him two years ago to wear out with Rachel...he had never actually worn it though. She had wondered why but now she knew. It was one of those things that came up late one night while they laid in his bed.  
  
_"You said you didn't return those clothes I bought you right?" she said.  
  
"No, I didn't." he said.  
  
"Well I never have seen you wear them...except for the day you tried them on. I would have thought if you liked them, you would have worn them, if not for Rachel then Nicole."  
she said.  
  
"I couldn't." he said.  
  
"Why not?" she said.  
  
"Because you gave them to me. I just didn't feel right. Wearing clothes that the women I was in love with gave me, when I was out with a women who just never would be her." he said.  
  
She grinned a sly grin.  
  
"You know...you don't have to keep wooing me...you have me." she said. "I mean, you don't have to keep flattering me."  
  
"It's the truth." he said.  
_  
His eyes met hers, and he blushed. He knew she was watching him. For how long he wasn't sure. He waved her in. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening. After knowing her so long...she was...they were. He had never felt like this before, and wasn't sure that he never would again. This was it, he told himself. If you can't make this work with her, Luke...you can stop trying. He felt her, in his heart and deep in his soul. He ached for her when they were apart. He knew she felt the same way.  
  
She walked in to the diner.  
  
"You're late." he groaned to her playfully.  
  
"I know...I had a death in the family." she said.  
  
"Oh my god Lorelai who?" he asked rushing around the counter to her side.  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
"Jimmy? What is he an Uncle or something?"  
  
"No he is a Jimmy Choo strapey sandal." she said.He smirked. He couldn't believe he walked into that one.  
  
"Oh you must be devastated." he said sarcastically.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I am...that was a two hundred dollar pair of shoes."  
  
"You spent two hundred dollars on a pair of shoes."  
  
"Oh no, they are much more than shoes they are Jimmy Choos they are works of art." she said.  
  
He looked at her intently, knowing that it was the best way to stop her babbling. If her replied it would only prolong the process.  
  
"Hi." she said, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hi." he said looking at her up and down. "And might I add wow."  
  
"Yes you may, and I like this look, someone with the fashion sense surpassing even the great Carson must have picked it out for you."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"Carson? You know...from Queer Eye. I made you watch it like a week ago."  
  
"You mean that show where those 5 flamers take a perfectly fine looking man and make him look like a pansy all in one hour?"  
  
"Yeah that is the one."  
  
"So sorry I didn't realize I would be quizzed on the names of the.."Making air quotes.  
"Queer Eye guys."  
  
"So where did you get the duds?" Knowing full well where they came from.  
  
"Yeah...this...it was this crazy customer I had once. She kinda looked like you,  
but wasn't nearly as smart." he said.  
  
"Hey!" she said playfully hitting his arm.  
  
"Well she wasn't she had no clue, all I wanted was to do this."  
  
He kissed her deeply.  
  
"Silly woman, who wouldn't want to do that with you." she said.  
  
"Are you ready?" he said.  
  
"Yeah we better go before no one has any appetite left." she said pointing out the PDA they were having for all the diner patrons to see. It was common place to see them together like that anymore. It was getting increasingly difficult to get a cup of coffee in the morning, Luke was always leaning over the counter holding hands with Lorelai laughing and talking. Lane was running around crazy trying to make up for it. No one seemed to mind though...everyone had been waiting a long time for this...except for maybe one person. They walked outside and immediately into Taylor Doose.  
  
"Ahh Luke!" He said. "Just the man I wanted to see."  
  
"Sorry Taylor I can't talk now. We have plans."  
  
"This will just a take a moment." He said. "Hello Lorelai."  
  
"HI Taylor, really we have reservations."she said.  
  
"You know, I knew that this would be a problem. Ever since you to got together,  
I haven't been able to get in contact with either one of you. If that Jackson had any real experience he would take his duties as Selectman seriously and do something about you two."  
  
"Good night Taylor." Luke said annoyed.  
  
"Suit yourself." Taylor said. "But you can't avoid me forever young man."  
  
Luke opened the door of the truck for Lorelai, shot Taylor a look, and then got in himself.  
  
He started the truck and the both laughed.  
  
"You must admit." Lorelai said. "With our powers combined, I do believe that,  
that is the first time we have seen Taylor since the election night."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Have I told you thanks for that yet." he said. Smiled and put the truck into drive.  
  
They drove silently most of the way to Hartford. Until Luke took a wrong turn.  
  
"Uh hon...not to be a back-seat driver....but the restaurant is the other way." she said.  
  
"We aren't going there." he said.  
  
"What do you mean? I made the reservations for 8 last week." she said.  
  
"I know. And I canceled them yesterday."  
  
"Uh..well...why?"  
  
"Would you just relax? You'll see."  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"LUKE!" she yelped. "You know how I am with surprises."  
  
"Yes. I know that is why I let you think that we were going to the restaurant all week. If I told you last week we were going to a surprise you would have bugged me about it all week until I told you and then I would have been mad that I told you, and you would be mad that I was mad...and."  
  
"Luke Danes you know me to well." she said. "So what is it? Huh?"  
  
"I'm not telling." he said.  
  
"LUKE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me tell me tell me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"If you don't tell me, I will be forced to sing show tunes at the top of my lungs until we get there."  
  
"Fine." he said. "I was prepared for that." he said and reached into his pocket.  
He pulled out a pair of ear plugs.  
  
"Wha.." she said. "Cheater!"  
  
"You said it yourself, I know you. Now would you just relax please? Please? For me.  
This is a good thing Lore. Ok."  
  
She sulked a little.  
  
"Ok." she said defeated.  
  
"I love you." he said batting his eye lashes at her.  
  
"No fair." she laughed. "I love you too."  
  
Luke made a few more turns and then pulled a sleep mask out of his pocket.  
  
"Put this on." he said.  
  
"Ah... kinky." she said.  
  
"Come on Lorelai." he said.  
  
"All right." she said.  
  
"But if this messes up my hair." she threatened.  
  
They drove about 10 more minuets. Lorelai with her mask on. Luke held her hand. She noticed that it was a little more sweaty than usual.  
  
He's probably just nervous about the surprise. She thought to herself. Luke put the car into park.  
  
"Stay here. I'll come around to get you. No peeking." he said.  
  
Lorelais heart started to race and she wasn't sure why. Luke came around to her door and opened it.  
  
"You didn't peek did you?" he asked.  
  
"No. I didn't peak." she said. Her tone was serious.  
  
"Good." he said. Leading her.  
  
It was then that she noticed a low humm of an engine of some sort.  
  
"What is that noise." she asked.  
  
"You'll see." Luke said.  
  
They walked a little farther. He sat her down on a bench and sat beside her.  
  
"Ok." he said. His voice shook ever so slightly, but Lorelai noticed.  
  
"Are you cold?" she asked.  
  
"No." he said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Ok." she said.  
  
"Lorelai.""Luke."  
  
"Remember...when you told me, about snow. And how when you were little you were sick...and then it snowed...and it was like your gift?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember."  
  
"You told me that all the best things in your life happened when it snowed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it was supposed to snow today. But it didn't. And that just wouldn't do.  
Because I hope that if it is true that all the best things in your life happened when it was snowing, this would be among them." he said.She felt him get up and her heart jumped.  
  
"You can take off the mask now." he said.  
  
Slowly she pulled off the mask. It was snowing. Or at least there was a large machine behind them making it snow.  
  
"Oh my God." Lorelai gasped. "You made it snow."  
  
"Well, I had something important to ask you. It had to snow." Luke picked up two ends of extension cords and plugged them into one and other. Laying in the snow behind them written in white twinkle lights were the words. "Marry me Lorelai."  
  
"Oh my God."she gasped.  
  
Luke knelt in front of her.  
  
She looked down at him.  
  
"Oh my God."she whispered, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Luke said his voice shook and tears were in his eyes.  
  
"Will you be my wife?" he said opening a small box to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh Luke." she said.  
  
"I know we have only been together a few months but I have loved you for ten years."  
  
"I....I..."she stuttered.  
  
Luke knew it was time for the letter.  
  
"Here read this." he said.  
  
"Wha...what is this?" she asked taking it from him.  
  
"Just open it and read it." he said.  
  
She opened the letter and recognized the hand writing right away.  
  
_Dear Mom-  
Luke knew you wouldn't want to do this without talking to me first. If you feel it mom, and we both know you do, say yes. I am so happy for you!! Call me when you are done! I love you mom, congratulations.  
Rory  
_  
"No fair."she said. "How long have you two been in cahoots?"  
  
"About Ten years."he said. "So...?" he said with a smile.  
  
She started laughing and crying.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes...of course I will."  
  
Luke slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her. They hugged for a long time.  
  
This is right. This isn't like before, I love this man. She thought.  
  
"So..." he said. "How'd I do? I mean...this is only my second proposal...and my first sober one, so..."  
  
"It's perfect...you're perfect. I love you Luke."  
  
"I love you too Lorelai." He said.  
  
She looked down at her ring.  
  
"It is perfect."she said.  
  
"Yeah Liz, really out did herself." he said.  
  
"Liz made this?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I told her a little of what I wanted it to look like, and she knows you too so, she ran with it." He said sounding very pleased with himself.  
  
Lorelai looked up at him. She stared at him, in awe of this man, who loved her so much.  
She ran her hand behind his neck. And pulled his head to her and whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"I have always loved you." she said.  
  
"I will always love you." he said.  
  
She laughed a little.  
  
"You always have to one up me don't you." She said.  
  
"Just letting you know." he said.  
  
They sat for a moment, she fidgeted a little.  
  
"Call her." he said.  
  
"Ahh...what...you think...that now...I would be...ahhh.."She quipped  
  
"Just call her." He said.  
  
"Thank you for knowing me so well." She kissed him on his cheek and searched for her cell phone in her purse.  
  
"_Hello."_ Rory said.  
  
"Hi hun, it's me."  
  
_"Oh hi, mom, you sound happy."_  
  
"Rory, you know what was going to happen tonight don't play dumb." Lorelai said.  
  
_"Okay, okay, I won't, I won't so..."_ She said excited.  
  
"So...I'm getting married!" Lorelai squealed.  
  
_"Oh mom! Congratulations! I am the maid of honor right?"_ Rory said sternly.  
  
"Well, I thought I would make sure that Belinda couldn't but, if she's out then yeah."  
Lorelai joked.  
  
_"Hey never joke about the Go Go's and that is your rule."_ Rory said.  
  
"Well hun, uh, I got a man here, who just gave me a very shiny piece of jewelry that I should get back to." She said.  
  
_"We all know how you like shiny things."_ Rory said.  
  
"Oh, and hun, thanks for the letter." Lorelai said.  
  
"_No problem. And mom, I am really happy for you. I have always wanted this. I love Luke and he loves you, and you love him."_  
  
"And honey he loves you." Lorelai said.  
  
"_Hey mom."_  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
_"It might have taken us a while...but...I think...I think this is the winning combination."_  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke, who was looking at her with those eyes.  
  
"I think so too hun, I think so too."  
  
As Rory hung up the phone she couldn't believe that this was all really happening. She remembered thinking about it when she was little. Dreaming about the man that would come and fall in love with her mother and love them both, and make them a family. On and off through the years she thought that it would be her own father. But, in the more recent years it was obvious that, that was never going to happen. Her parents were always going to love eachother,  
but sometimes, as they say, love just isn't enough. This was true for her parents.  
She looked around her dorm room and thought. She wanted to call someone...but she couldn't call anyone in the Hallow. She knew her mother and she would want to handle telling everyone in her own time. She picked up the telephone and dialed what was becoming a familiar phone number.  
  
_"Hello."_ Logans voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hi Logan. It Rory." Where ever Logan was it was loud.  
  
_"I don't think I know a Roy."_ Logan said.  
  
"No! Ror-ry!" She said louder.  
  
_"Oh, hey Rory."_ He said a smile crossing his face.  
  
"Where are you? It's loud."  
  
_"Uh a buddy of mine threw a party, you should come out here." _He said.  
  
"Gee.. Logan. I don't know I have a lot of studying and I need to go home this weekend...so I should get it done now because it is impossible to get any work done around my mother and..."  
  
_"You are rambling Gilmore. Did you need something then?"_  
  
She felt silly. What was she doing...she was with Dean...she barely knew Logan.  
They had a couple of classes together, but they weren't in the same crowd, they didn't hang out. They had studied together a couple of times...other than that they weren't really "friends".  
  
"No...I uh...I wondered if you had the notes from uh...Dr. Glens seminar today. I can't read mine."  
  
_"Yeah, I have them...I will bring them over to you."_ He said seeing opportunity written all over this.  
  
"No, I mean...you are at party."  
  
_"This thing blows anyway I will be there in 15. Bye Gilmore."_ He said.He had hung up before she got a chance to oppose him. What am I doing? She thought to herself. She was with Dean. This was like Jess all over again...except no...it was more like Tristan and Dean. She loved Dean but Logan peaked her curiosity, he was rich, he grew up in a world that she had only sampled from time to time with her grandparents. It was a life that always made her curious. She often wondered what her life would have been like if her mother had stayed and lived with her grandparents. What kind of life they would have had then.  
Not to say she didn't love the life they had...but she always wondered. She knew her mother hated that life...but would she? It seemed like seconds later Paris knocked on her door.  
  
"Rory...there is someone here for you." Paris said.Rory walked out into the common room expecting to see Logan standing there and Paris looking annoyed but, Logan was no where in site.  
  
"Didn't you just say that someone was here for me?"  
  
"Yeah they are in the hall."  
  
"Paris, you could have let him in." She said.  
  
"How was I to know you really knew him? And then where would we be? We could have a psycho path in our common room." Paris said irritated.  
  
"Thank you Paris, play nice." Rory said opening the door. "Hi, Logan, come in please.  
Forgive Paris, she has been watching Court TV again." Rory said.  
  
"I'll be in my room if you need me." Paris said exiting.  
  
"Wow, is she always like that...or..."  
  
"She is always like that." Rory said.  
  
"Wow that must take an amazing amount of concentration." He joked.  
  
"She's not all bad. Believe me this is an improvement." Rory said. "So, uh you have the notes."  
  
"No."  
  
"But, I..." Rory said knowing what was going on.  
  
"Rory, you and I both know you didn't call me over here for notes, you take the most detailed and neat notes I have ever seen." Logan said.  
  
"No really, I uh, I don't know what happened today I, uh...my hand writing...it's." She muttered and stammered.  
  
"Rory." Logan said and looked intently at her. He leaned in and kissed her.  
She slipped for a moment and joined him in that embrace. She quickly withdrew though.  
"No." She said pushing him back.  
  
"What...Ah come on Gilmore, don't give you, your I am so sweet and innocent act." Logan said miffed.  
  
"No..Logan, I mean I am with someone. I mean at least I think I am with someone..."  
  
"You don't know." Logan said amused.  
  
"It's more complicated than that Logan, you don't understand." She said.  
  
"So, you have a sort of relationship, I have like four of those." Logan said.  
  
"Wow you really know how to woo a girl don't you." Rory said. What was she thinking...she knew the kind of guy he was. He was a player...he wasn't the same kind of guy as Dean. Dean was a one woman kind of guy...or...at least...he was. What was she doing with Dean! He is married, was married, is married.  
  
"Ahhh...." she yelled.  
  
"Easy there Gilmore." Logan said.  
  
"I hate this. I don't know what is going on."  
  
"If you want me to leave just say the word and I am gone." Logan said.  
  
"I don't...I mean I..."  
  
"I should go. When you figure it out Gilmore...give me a call." He said walking over to the door. "You have my number." he said walking out of it.  
  
Rory stood there and thought for a second. What was she doing with Dean.  
When she asked him about whether or not he would have left Lindsey if she hadn't found her letter she didn't like his answer. And now everything was funky with the two of them,  
and with her and her mother...and everyone in Stars Hollow. They couldn't keep this up.  
Rory wasn't that girl that Dean had made her. Lorelai was right...she didn't raise her to be the other woman. Rory swung the door open and Logan was still standing there.  
  
"I had a feeling that wouldn't take long." he said.  
She looked at him in the eyes for a second then lowered her gaze to his lips. She kissed him intently for what seemed like a life time when she heard him yell.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
It was Dean. Shit, shit, shit. She thought. She broke away from Logan.  
  
"You should go." she whispered into his ear. "I need to take care of this."  
  
Logan nodded, knowing who that must be.  
  
Logan walked away past a glaring Dean.  
  
"Rory what is going on here?" Dean said.  
  
"I am sorry Dean it just happened."  
  
"These kind of things seem to 'just happen' to you a lot when we are together." Dean said angered.  
  
"Are we together Dean? I mean after your lame answer the other night about Lindsey I wasn't sure we were. I mean what are we doing here? This isn't right.  
This is tearing our lives apart Dean." Rory said.  
  
"Our lives? Our lives?" Dean said. "I am 20 and getting a Divorce Rory! My own parents can't even look at me. Everyone in town is talking about me and how I cheated on her and how I am using you!" Rory said.  
  
"What about me, you think it is easy for me! Everyone knows both of us Dean,  
no one can look me in the eye anymore, they are all ashamed of me, and Lorelai...I am just glad she and I can even talk again! This isn't working Dean,  
this isn't right...you need to go, you need to go back to Lindsey, you need to make things right...you don't want me Dean. This is never going to work, it never has." Rory said.  
  
"But I am in love with you." Dean and worried.  
  
"You aren't in love with me, you are in love with the idea of me. That warm fuzzy first love idea, and I am not that girl anymore, you aren't that boy. We are grown up Dean. You are married. You have to go." Rory said.  
  
Dean threw his hands up in surrender. "You're loss Rory." He said. And walked away.  
"You know...I was wrong..." He said stopping a little further down the hall. "I thought you were perfect... I thought I still loved you, I thought this time you might really love me, I mean that was a hell of a chance you and I took, I guess I was wrong. I don't think you even know how to be in love with somebody. I should have known that too I guess you are just as screwed up as your mother." Dean said.  
  
"Take that back Dean." Rory said walking up to him.  
  
"No way! You two have your cute little 'best friends' thing going and you make it impossible for anyone else to love you. It is sick Rory. She is ruining your life." Dean said.  
  
"No she isn't. We are picky, we only fall in love when it is worth it, and you are definitely not worth it." She screamed in his face.  
  
Dean didn't realize what he had done until he saw her react to the slap. She brought her hand to her face and an anger consumed her.  
  
"I'm...I...Rory...I didn't mean to...I am sorry...I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have...." Dean stammered. He couldn't believe this...he was just like his father wasn't he.  
  
"LEAVE!" Rory yelled at him.  
  
"Bu..But...I...Rory... you gotta believe me..." Dean said frantic.  
  
"LEAVE!!" she screamed at the top of her voice.  
  
Just then Paris walked into the hall, she had heard Rory scream from her room.  
  
"Is every thing okay out here? " Paris said. She looked at Rory and at Dean and knew what had happened.  
  
"Get out of here Dean, I don't want to call security." Paris said in her usual monotone voice.  
  
Dean walked away he knew he was beat. There were no more words.  
  
Paris walked Rory back into the room embraced her while she cried. She wanted to call Lorelai right then...but Rory refused...let her enjoy tonight. 


	2. The Return of Donna Reed

Disclaimer: Just another friendly reminder that these characters are not my own...I just have been having Barbie withdraw since I was a young girl. These are Amy Sherman-Pallidinos peeps not mine.  
  
Chapter 2 -The Return Of Donna Reed  
  
We open at the Gilmore house. Lorelai is in the kitchen cooking ?  
  
Lorelai was dancing around the kitchen...her Ipod clipped to her happy bunny boy shorts.  
Humming and occasionally singing out "Girls just wanna have fun." She was making Luke breakfast, after all, he proposed to her last night...she better impress him with her domestic skills. She was stirring up the pancake batter when he walked into the kitchen.  
But she didn't see him, she had her back to him. So he hid in the archway.  
  
Look at her. Just look at her. That is the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life falling in love with. He thought to himself. Just then she turned and squealed.  
  
"Ahhh!"she laughed. "We gotta get you some tick tacs or something for your pocket." She said smiling.  
  
"Good morning crazy lady."He said.  
  
"Good morning." she said in her most coy voice.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her.  
  
"I am cooking."she said.  
  
"Right...see last night...I went to bed with my fianc' and this morning I woke up and you are in her clothes...what did you do with her?" he said.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Lorelai...you don't cook."  
  
"Oh contrar mon frare." She said pointing to the spread she had prepared. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she explained.  
  
"For your dining pleasure today we have...Orange juice...almost fresh squeezed."she said.  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"I tried but I couldn't get any juice out...I mean I got like a shot glass full but what good was that? So I ditched that."  
  
"I'll finish it."he said laughing.  
  
"Shh...you..." she continued. "And here, we have scrambled eggs and toast."  
  
"That looks edible."  
  
"And finally we have pancakes, well pancake batter, but I am confident that once this batter meets that skillet...pancakes will result." she said turning to him,  
her cheek brushing his until they met in a kiss.  
  
"Ouch scruffy." she said, he laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, that...you said yes..I figured I can let myself go now."  
  
"Great I hate shaving my legs." She said.  
  
"I'll shave after breakfast." he said.  
  
"Thought so...anyway sit down and breakfast will be done in a second." She said. She handed him the sports section of the paper and sat him at the table.  
  
"What brought all this on?" he asked.  
  
"Well I thought that since I am going to be your wife..."  
  
"God that sounds good." he smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
"I should let you in on a secret."  
  
"That you can cook?"  
  
"Indeed. I can."  
  
"And how long have you know how to cook?"  
  
"Well Sookie has been more or less trying to teach me to cook since we met 12 years ago soooo....since last week." She said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ok so I asked her to teach me how to make some things."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because you either cook or we go out...and...I just...can't a woman want to cook for her man anymore without going against society?" He said.  
  
"Sure...normally yes...but, have you ever cooked before today?"  
  
"I think I made Rory an egg once." Lorelai said.  
  
"You are telling me that you learned to cook...for me."  
  
"Well, not...just...for...well...yeah." She said looking embarrassed. "I just...I wanted you to think I would be a good wife...and good little wives cook. Look at Donna Reed."  
  
"Oh Lord...I thought we moved past that years ago with Rory and the infamous orange pumps."  
  
She sat beside Luke.  
  
"I wanna be a good wife." She pouted.  
  
"Then just be my wife." He said.  
  
"That does sound good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are gonna be my husband...I am going to be your wife..."she said as she served him up a plate.  
  
They ate breakfast. Lorelai called the Inn and told Michel she wouldn't be in today, and after a few angry curses he agreed. Luke had asked Lane to Open the diner the day before.  
They sat in the living room together all that morning. Just laying in their pajamas taking it all in.  
  
He loved the way she smelled in the morning...like fresh flowers and coffee. He loved the way she looked without her make up, and her hair just a little wild. He loved the feel of her cheek on his chest. She loved the way they could just be in the same room together,  
they didn't have to use words to talk anymore. They had a whole language of looks, of touches. They didn't even have full sentences when they talked anymore. One would start and the other would finish.  
  
"So..." he said eventually breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Should we set a date?" He asked.  
  
"For what?" Lorelai joked.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"To get married."  
  
"Oh right...that....why."  
  
"So when it happens people will be there"  
  
"Right...good plan."  
  
"When you were a little girl....what did you see?"  
  
"I saw lots of things..."  
  
"I mean for your wedding."  
  
"Well...in all those dreams I was marring a member of Duran Duran...so I think we should pick another example. I think I am a little old to wear Go go boots at my wedding."  
  
"Ok then...well...how soon do you...I mean...do you want to wait...or..." he asked nervously.  
  
"Do you?" she asked.  
  
"Not if you don't want to. Whenever really is good for me." he said. "Just tell me when and I will be there."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Well we have the place...right...I mean...the Inn."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And...Sookie will make all the food so that is taken care of right?"  
  
"Right." he agreed.  
  
"All the people we know...and would want to come all live here anyway right?"  
  
"With the exception of Liz and TJ but, yes."  
  
"So...why not...."  
  
"Now?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Well not this minute but...I mean...I bet we could get it together in...like two months?"  
  
"I can live with that. So like January?" He said trying not to sound as excited as he was.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We could do it...."he said looking at the Calendar.  
  
"Later in the month is better...the Inn will still be buzzing from Christmas until the second weekend." She said practically.  
  
"Ok then the third weekend. January...21st."  
  
"January 21st, 2005." she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." he said smiling.  
  
She jumped on him...excited like a school girl. They fell to the floor laughing.  
She touched her nose to his and smiled.  
  
"I am gonna be Mrs.Backwards Baseball Hat." She squealed.  
  
"I am gonna be Mr. Crazy Lady." He said.  
  
Just as things were about to get steamy the phone rang.  
  
"I beg you not to answer that." Luke said.  
  
Lorelai groaned. "I could be important, it could be the Inn." Lorelai said.  
  
"They can do it without you." Luke said kissing her neck.  
  
The machine picked up.  
  
"Beep first, talk second...ready go." Beep.  
  
"Mom it's Rory if you are there pick up. I need to talk to you mom." Rorys frantic and tear filled voice came over the phone. Lorelai jumped up and ran to the phone.  
  
"I'm here I'm here." Lorelai said. "Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"I,...it's...I...I'm sorry mom, I messed everything up...I am a horrible person...I...." Rory started sobbing.  
  
"Rory, honey, you have to talk in sentences for mommy to know what's wrong." Lorelais face was worried, Luke moved to her and hugged her as she talked.  
  
"Lorelai?" Paris' voice came on the line.  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Yes, it's me, Rory is ok, I mean as good as she can be after what that ass hole said to her,  
I think you might want to come up here...she has been like this all night." Paris said.  
  
"What ass hole?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Dean, he was here last night and he saw her kissing Logan...it got ugly...I think you should come." Paris said.  
  
"Logan? Who the hell is...never mind.Okay, stay with her, I will be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Will do." Paris said in her take charge round the troops tone.  
  
"And Paris."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you for being there for her."  
  
"You're welcome." Paris was actually touched by her last comment. They hung up and Lorelai looked at Luke.  
  
"Well what are you standing here for?" He said.  
  
"Get going. Call me if you need me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Rory needs you, go...go, I will just do some things around here,  
fix some things bide my time."  
  
"I love you." Lorelai said kissing him.  
  
"I love you too, now get out of here and make sure our girl is ok." He said tapping her on the bottom as she walked out the door.  
  
It should take you at least a half an hour to get to Yale...but Lorelai arrived in 20 minuets.  
She was afraid of something like this happening. She wanted to kill Dean and she didn't even know what had happened. When she found out, she was really going to want to kill him.  
  
Lorelai knocked on their door and Paris answered.  
  
"Thank God you're here." Paris said.  
  
"Where is she?" Lorelai said.  
  
"In her room. She won't eat, I tried and she hasn't really slept." Paris said. "She won't listen to me." Paris said as if she had failed Lorelai.  
  
"What happened?" Lorelai asked knowing her chances of understanding Paris were going to be better than understanding Rory through her tears.  
  
"Last night, Rory called Logan...she wanted to borrow his notes or something." Paris started.  
  
"Why Rory takes great notes." Lorelai said.  
  
"Exactly...so Logan took that to over I'm naked."  
  
"Well...it could be taken...Ok, wait...who is Logan?"  
  
"This guy that Rory knows...he has been hot for her since they met but she has kept him at arms length until last night."  
  
"Wait so it is Logan I want to kill?" Lorelai said.  
  
"No, no, that honor is all Deans. See Rory explained to Logan that it wasn't code...but she wanted to see him...he kissed her...she told him about Dean and asked him to leave. I guess she thought about her and Dean and went to look for Logan, who was still outside our door. He really likes her I think he would have waited there all night hoping that she would come looking for him."  
  
"Ok Paris if this were an acceptance speech they would be playing you off the stage ...when was Dean here?"  
  
"Dean walked up right when Rory kissed Logan. He yelled at her and asked her what she was doing. Logan left and Rory tried to explain but Dean got mad...said she always did this to him or something like that..."  
  
"Well she doesn't have the best track record with that." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"But, Rory told him that it wasn't right, them being together and what happened with the two of them never should have and that he should go back to his wife,  
and they argued and things got heated I am still not sure what was said. I just heard Rory scream at him to leave so I went out there to see if I could help.  
When I walked out Rory was holding her face and it was all red, she won't say it, but I think he hit her."  
  
"That punk...he is going to die." Lorelai was already to Rorys door when Paris finally finished.  
  
She opened the door without knocking and saw Rory laying there red from tears, there was as slight shine to the left side of her face...she had a bruise.  
  
"Did he hit you?" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Mom." Rory said surprised at her question.  
  
"Did he hit you Rory I need to know." She said again.  
  
"No, mom...you don't understand."  
  
"There is nothing to understand Rory, did he hit you yes or no." Lorelai said angry.  
  
Rory looked at the floor and was defeated.  
  
"Yes...all right...yes...he hit me...but he didn't mean to mom." She said.  
  
"No, Rory, no, I didn't not raise you to say that, you are a smart girl if he hit you, he meant to and he is going to be punished."  
  
"No! Mom! You don't understand."  
  
"I do understand Rory, I understand perfectly he hit you, he will pay."  
  
"Mom, can we please. Can you just stop yelling at me for a second." Rory said frustrated,  
this wasn't how this was supposed to go.  
  
Lorelai realized that she was acting like her mother at the moment. She got so caught up in that little bastard hitting her daughter she forgot to comfort her.  
  
Lorelai wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Sorry kid...mama bear was pissed off and ready to attack."  
  
"It wasn't even the slap mom." Rory finally said. "It was what he said. About us, about you."  
  
"Wait a second...what did he say about me?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Mean things, hurtful things mom, he just said them because he knew they would hurt me the way I hurt him, when he saw me kissing yet another guy when I am supposed to be with him."  
  
"Yeah..we will get back to all that. What did Freud have to say about me in all his wisdom." Lorelai was angry.  
  
"Nothing mom, he was mad, I don't want you to hate him, we both were in the wrong here." Rory said.  
  
"I am sorry honey I will be mad at whomever I would like to be, now I want you to tell me what he said about me and you for that matter."  
  
"He just...it was...he said that I...that I was just like you...screwed up...and that we had eachother and we made it impossible for anyone to love us, and that you wouldn't let anyone love me, and that you were ruining my life." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and sat back.  
  
"Wow that was one angry Dean wasn't it."  
  
"It wasn't like him mom."  
  
"I know...uh...well...honey...you don't feel like that do you? I mean...I am not...keeping you from anything right? You don't think you have to I don't know take care of me, do you?"  
  
"No, mom. Of course not. And you have Luke now, and...I did love Dean. And I think I loved Jess. You haven't kept me from anything. You pushed me to Dean most of the time.  
You were his biggest cheerleader then."  
  
"Yeah I sure have switched teams now though. Lemme see this eye of yours."  
  
"It isn't that bad." Rory said.  
  
"I can't believe he hit you."  
  
"I am sorry mom."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Disappointing you...sleeping with Dean...making you leave Luke this morning after last night."  
  
"Don't be. You live you learn right. Speaking of..." Lorelai raised her left hand to show Rory the ring. "What do you think?" She said.  
  
"I love it but I have seen it mom."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot you two were in cahoots."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Yeah kid."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now...lets talk here for a sec about this Logan fellow who you have been kissing...spill sister."  
  
They sat on Rorys bed and talked the day away. Lorelai decided that it would be better for everyone if no one ever knew about what happened the night before with Rory and Dean,  
it was hard enough for her daughter in Stars Hollow now...she didn't need this. In the back of her mind Lorelai knew that Dean would get what was coming to him. It was only a matter of time. 


	3. The Emily Strikes Again

Chapter 3 -The Emily Strikes Again  
  
Lorelai is getting ready for dinner at her parents, Luke is sitting on her unmade bed putting his shirt on. Watching her as she flits about adding accessories and immediately taking them off when she thinks of what her mother might say about them.  
  
"So you are sure you can't come with me tonight?" Lorelai called from the bathroom.  
  
Luke sat on the bed buttoning up a flannel shirt.  
  
"Nope, can't...I set up this meeting with Taylor. So he would quit buggin us."  
  
She walked in with her dress half way zipped, and gestured...  
  
"Zip me up." She said.  
  
"Ahh humm..."  
  
"Zip me up please you sexy, sexy man."  
  
"That's better. How did you do this before me." He said looking at her in the mirror and kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh I can reach it...I just like it when you do it." She said shooting him that look that said everything...the one that let him know he was her only one and she was his.  
  
"I wish you could be there when I told them tonight." she said.  
  
"You are telling them? Tonight?" he asked. "Are you sure? I mean you haven't told anyone but Rory yet."  
  
"I know...I learned my lesson last time. With Ma..." Don't say Max, don't say Max. " I mean...it's just better to let them know first...besides they are my parents...and I want to tell them that I am gonna marry the one." She said kissing him.  
  
He put his hands on her hips and pushed her back to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I can cancel. I will go with you, I should be there." He said sternly.  
  
"Nah..go...meet with Taylor...do your thang....I will see you later tonight. You can come next week. It will be better this way. I know Emily...it will be less threatening this way. Besides if all else fails I can have Roru go on and on about how she wants a new daddy and it will distract my mother from any possible negative actions."  
  
"Whoa..." Luke said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just realized, that...Rory..."  
  
"What...that I have a kid? Yeah Luke that is why I let her live with me so long...I mean if she was my roommate she was bad at it...I pay all the bills."  
  
"I know but...Rory is... I dunno I guess I never thought about her as I guess...my step-daughter?"  
  
"That is all technical, you will still be you she will be her, besides it isn't like you are going to have to ground her or anything or have those you aren't my father fights, she is past all that."  
  
"True."  
  
"You know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you and I get married...it will make Jess and Rory cousins." Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I guess it will."  
  
"The hours of jokes I will have about kissing cousins..."  
  
"You realize that you have probably already given her about nine different complexes right?"  
  
"Ehhh Rory is tough she can take it. At least this way we know a reconciliation with those two won't happen."  
  
"It's not like they will be blood."  
  
"True...but Rory tends to stay away from insest in any of it's various forms." Lorelai said starting down the stairs.  
  
"Listen...I gotta go. I won't be late. You'll be here when I get home?" she asked.  
  
"With bells on." He said following her.  
  
"Oh kinky...I like that." she said with a wink.  
  
"You sure you don't want me there?"  
  
"I want you there...but I don't want you to come."  
  
"When do I get the manual for you?" Luke asked helping her with her coat.  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Good bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed. She left.  
  
She pulled up right behind Rory at the Elder Gilmore house.  
Rory ran up to her mother.  
  
"January 21st." Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Rory looked confused.  
  
"That is the day January 21st. When I am marrying Luke... I forgot to tell you yesterday with the confusion." She said.  
  
"Of next year...like in two months?" she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, mom that is...soon." Rory said.  
  
"Why wait?"  
  
"I guess not." Rory said.  
  
"How's the eye? Are we going to get the third degree?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Cover up and an excuse are both in place."  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
"What are you two doing out there it's freezing, get in here." Emily barked.  
  
"Nice to see you too mom." Lorelai said as the maid took their coats.  
  
"Hey mom...is that the...it is...that is the same maid you had two months ago.  
Are you...are you...feeling ok."  
  
"Lorelai please...you act as if I have never had a maid longer than two months before."  
  
"Well mom, not since I was like...2." she said.  
  
"Marina, is a wonderful maid, there is no reason to let her go yet."  
  
"Ahhh yet...so you are looking for something." Lorelai said as they sat on in the living room.  
  
"What can I get you to drink?" Emily asked ignoring her daughter.  
  
"Well mom, do you have any Champagne?" Lorelai said.  
  
Rory mouthed the "Now?" to her mother.  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Why what is the occasion." Emily asked happily.  
  
"Well mom...are we sure that dad is out of town?" Lorelai asked realizing she might want to wait until he was there.  
  
"Why would I make that up?" Emily asked.  
  
"Fair enough. " Lorelai said.  
  
"So why the champagne?" Emily asked picking up a bottle from under the drink cart.

"Well actually mom, I kinda think I might...it might be better if I waited and told you when dad was here too." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well he isn't here..." Emily said annoyed. "You'll just have to do with telling me and filling him in later...so what is it...is Rory on the Deans list...did you finally throw out that couch of yours...what is the occasion here?" Emily asked.  
  
Lorelai could sense that her mother had two months of nagging and nit picking stored up and was just going to let it all go. She reconsidered telling her at all but, she really wanted to tell her. So she decided that she would.  
  
"Well, mom...Other than Rory here...I want you to be the first to know that. Well you know Luke..."  
  
"Yes, that man you have been seeing...he runs that diner you love so much." Emily said in a tone that dripped with her disapproval. Lorelai decided to continue anyway...not telling her would end up worse than the fake smiles and congratulations ever would be.  
  
"Well he asked me to marry him yesterday...and I said yes." she said. Proud of herself for coming to her mother with her news. She showed Emily the ring.  
Emily looked at the ring...then looked at her daughter.  
  
"Well, I suppose this is an occasion then isn't it." Emily said. But she looked sad.  
Lorelai had thought about all the emotions that her mother might have from angry to just plain mean...but never did sad enter as a possibility.  
  
"Mom..."Lorelai said. "This is a good thing mom."  
  
"Yes...it is. Congratulations." Emily said and gave a forced smile.  
  
"Grandma...I know it seems soon but, Luke loves mom and she loves him." Rory interjected hoping to avoid the fight she felt brewing.  
  
"Yeah...mom...I mean...it isn't like he is a stranger, I have known him for 10 years...he has always been there for me...for Rory...he is a great guy and I love him mom." Lorelai said trying to fight her way back up to confidant.  
  
"I am sure you...for now." Emily said in a tone that made her daughters past loves sound like one-hit wonders. That was about all Lorelai could take laying down.  
  
"Why can't you ever be happy for me." Lorelai said raising her voice.  
  
"I am happy for you Lorelai, I just said so." Emily said.  
  
"Could you get your nose out of the air for a second mom, I think the air is thinner up there. You seem to be suffering from delusions...that emotion you just expressed to me was not happiness...unless you had botox done recently that was anything but happy."  
  
"Lorelai...I am sorry. He just isn't what imagined for you." Emily said. "He runs a diner for heavens sake."  
  
"Here we go..." Lorelai said."You could do so much better Lorelai. You are an attractive intelligent woman,  
you could have your pick of men, men who would be able to take care of you,  
take up some of the slack. Someone with a career that doesn't involve flipping burgers." Emily said.  
  
"Mom...I know..he isn't Christopher...and he didn't go to an Ivy League school,  
and he isn't a CPA, or a CEO, or a MD....or anything other career that is so boring it has to be abbreviated. But I love him. I love him like I have never loved anyone. This isn't like any time before...this is right and I know it...and I love him...and you have to accept that mom, because... I need you to accept this. Doesn't love count for anything with you?"  
  
"Grandma..." Rory said trying to interject...she wasn't sure what she'd say but, if these two didn't get back to thier corners this match was going to end in a knock out.  
  
"No...Rory, no...I am sorry Lorelai...but...I can't see you... I can't see you..." Emily didn't know what she wanted to say to her daughter, she was trying to find the words that would make her see the good intentions at the heart of her disapproval.  
  
"What mom...you can't see me happy? Is that it? Is that what you are trying to say? Cause I am starting to think that. I was happy was Chris you hated it. I was happy with Max, you hated me. I was happy with Jason...you hated him. I have been happy with Rory...and you have always hated that...why can't you let me be happy. Why are you only happy when I am not. Why is that mom?"  
  
"Lorelai." Emily said surprised her daughter would dare say that.  
  
Lorelai was starting to cry...why didn't she let Luke come with her...he was good in situations like this...he could charm Emily...make her see. The more she thought about Luke and how much she loved him...she grew more furious until she blew.  
  
"No...mom...no...you can't talk yourself out of this one...this one hurts too bad.  
You could have could have meant it mom, you could have....but you won't...and I am going to marry Luke...and we are going to be a family. And that is good because I just lost mine....you just sealed that door closed. God mom...this could have been easy...I hate that you do this to me...everytime." Lorelai screamed.  
  
"Lorelai wait..."Emily said knowing she had pushed to far.  
  
"Yeah mom, calm down." Rory said.  
  
"No...Rory...no. You can't make this better this time." Lorelai was red with tears."I love you kid..but I can't let you talk me out of this. I am gonna go home...to Luke where I belong... God...I hate you! I hate you for always doing this to me...just when I think that you can be my mom, and care and be happy for me, you remind me of why I left in the first place. Take a good look mom...because you might see Rory again...but until you learn to accept me, for who I am and who I choose to love...this is the last time you are going to see me...good bye mother." Lorelai said as she walked out the door.  
  
Rory went after her...but she was pulling out of the drive. She walked back inside to find her grandmother crying in the foyer.  
  
"Grandma." Rory said.  
  
"No..Rory, your mother is right." Emily said wiping her tears. "I push her away,  
I always push her away."  
  
Lorelai got onto the highway through a flood of tears and a hard snow. He mother had hurt her before...but never like this...she couldn't stand the pain. She wanted to call Luke. She looked down into her purse to find her phone, she needed to hear him. She had just dialed her house when she hit a patch of ice and her Jeep went sliding.  
  
"Heello." Luke said.  
  
Just then Lorelais Jeep struck the median and went into a barrel roll. Then it was dark.  
  
Luke didn't know what that sound was...it was awful whatever it was...somekind of horrible racket.  
  
"Stupid kid..."He said. "Find something better to do with your time." he said into the receiver.  
  
And then he heard it....the sound of a horn...blaring without breaking. That wasn't a TV show he had just heard. His heart jumped.  
  
"Oh God. Lorelai." he said.  
  
No...he thought...it is only 7:45 she is still at dinner. She is ok you are jumping to conclusions. Calm down...call her mothers house.  
  
The phone rang at the Gilmore house.  
  
Rory sat up from her perch beside her grandmother. She decided to stay with her since her mother had Luke and with Grandpa out of town she didn't have anyone.  
  
"That is probably mom now." Rory said to her grandmother.  
  
Rory picked up the receiver.  
  
"Gilmore residence."  
  
"Rory?" Luke said.  
  
"Oh Luke...is mom home...is she better?"  
  
"What do you mean home? Better? She is supposed to be with you."  
  
"No, she and Grandma had a fight... she left half an hour ago she should be there by now." Rory said.  
  
"Oh my God." Luke said.  
  
"What Luke...what."  
  
The phone beeped.  
  
"Rory that is the other line. Hang on."  
  
"Hello." Luke said.  
  
"Hello, this is Officer Randy Johnson with the Connecticut Highway patrol..there has been an accident involving a Lorelai Gilmore..."  
  
"What what happened." Luke said.  
  
"It seems she hit some ice and lost control...they took her to Hartford Medical Center." the man said.  
  
"Tha...Thank you." Luke said. The panic rose in his voice.  
  
He clicked back over to Rory.  
  
"Rory." he said. "What Luke is everything ok, was that my mom is she there?"  
  
"Rory, your mom was in an accident...they have taken her to Hartford Medical Center." I need you to get yourself there.  
  
"Oh my god...right of course...is she ok?" Rory was panicked.  
  
"I don't know Ror...listen you have to be strong and get there ok..." he was holding back the tears. "I am on my way...with this snow it is going to take me a while, but I will be there for you." Luke said.  
  
"Ok...ok. Uh. I'm gonna go."  
  
"Rory...if you see her...tell her I am on my way...and tell her I love her."  
  
"Oh..okay." Rory said.  
  
Rory ran back into the room where her grandma was waiting. Emily looked up at her granddaughter and new that something was wrong  
  
"Rory, what's the matter? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mom..." Rory broke down crying.  
  
"Rory." Emily lept from her chair.  
  
"There...there was.."she could hardly stand let alone speak.  
  
"Is she ok..." Emily shouted.  
  
"No! There was an accident...we have to go the the hospital." Rory said.  
  
With that they were in the car and on the way.  
  
Luke ran out of the house like a mad man. He grabbed his coat from the top of the TV and pulled the whole thing crashing to the ground, but he didn't look back. He jumped in his truck and headed out of town. He ran the street light and headed right to Hartford. He knew he was driving too fast so he slowed it down...he needed to get there in one piece for Lorelai...for Rory. He was almost into Hartford when he saw the tow truck on the other side of the Median..and the Police...guiding traffic past as they pulled what was left of Lorelais mangled Jeep onto the truck. Luke couldn't help but cry.  
  
He cursed out loud.  
  
"God damn it...don't you take her too. Don't you do this to me again!" He shouted. 


	4. Lives Rearranged

Chapter 4 - Lives Rearranged  
  
The roads were cleared in Hartford and he sped through town...when he got to the hospital he raced inside. And shouted at the lady at the desk.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"One moment please." they woman said.  
  
"No...no moments...where is she."  
  
"Sir."she stared.  
  
"Where is SHE!" he demanded.  
  
"Fourth floor ICU." she said.  
  
Luke ran from the desk to the elevator.  
"Sir wait...you can't...there are no visitors in the ICU."  
  
Luke didn't hear her though...when he arrived on the fourth floor he immediately found Rory. She ran to him  
  
"LUKE!" she shouted running up to him with tears in her eyes. She hugged him and cried even harder.  
  
"Shhh..hey it's gonna be fine ok. What have they told you." he said remaining as calm as he could. Luke you have to keep it together for Rory, it isn't just you anymore. He thought.  
  
"They said that she rolled the Jeep. A couple of times...and she is hurt...bad.  
And.." Rory began to sob again. Luke felt the tears hot in his eyes...but he had to be strong for Rory.  
  
"Wait here I will go find something out."  
  
Just then a doctor came out of the double doors.  
  
"Emily Gilmore." the doctor said.  
  
"I'm Emily." she said and stood. "What is going on."  
  
"Yeah doc, what is going on." Luke said walking up.  
"Are you a relative?" The doctor asked.  
  
Rory interjected before Emily had a chance to respond on that question.  
  
"They're engaged." Rory said. "How is my mother."Rory walked up and curled into Luke hugging him.  
  
Emily saw the way Rory reacted to Luke and the way he reacted to her. Rory seemed to really care about him and trust him and Luke was definitely there for her.  
  
"Well, she is lucky." he started. "It could have been a lot worse. Thankfully she was wearing her seat belt and the air bags deployed, also she arrived here soon after, thanks to a passer by that called 911."  
  
"So she is ok?" Luke asked. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Well, no...I mean she is stable, but we aren't out of the woods. She has broken her pelvis and a few ribs...also, she sustained a fairly serious head injury. There doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding but we are watching her closely. There is a chance that she could lose some of her memory, use of some of her motor skills temporarily. The next 24 hours are critical."  
  
Just then a nurse came into the waiting room. and shouted....  
  
"She's crashing."  
  
The doctor...ran into the ICU with the nurse.  
  
"Who, who's crashing." Luke yelled.  
  
"Yes...who. God Damnit can't anyone tell me if my daughter is all right?" Emily yelled and then broke down herself.  
  
"Rory, wait here with your Grandmother." Luke said and rushed through the double doors of the ICU.  
  
"Luke..Luke...you can't" Rory tried to stop him.  
  
Luke hated hospitals...he had lost both his parents in a hospital he was not going to lose her too.  
  
"Sir, sir...You can't be back here...sir." A nurse said.  
  
"Where is she?" he said.  
  
"Sir come with me out the the waiting room." The woman said trying to lead him by the arm back out of the ICU.  
  
"Where is she." he said shaking her off and he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Then he saw her through the glass in a room. About 8 doctors and nurses around her. Someone shouted...  
  
"Clear!" and her body lept from the table.  
  
"Oh God." Luke said...finally falling apart..."Oh God...Oh God...No...NO!" He screamed the most primal sound you have ever with me. I know you are upset, but your family needs you now and the doctors need to work on your wife." The nurse said.  
  
"No. Not until I know she is ok." he cried. "You can't let her die...you can't...she is all I have..." he sobbed.  
  
The nurse looked at Luke and sympathetically said "They are doing everything they can..." she said.  
  
"She is all I have." He melted against the wall.  
  
Just then he heard them say...  
  
"I've got a rhythm."  
  
"Pulse is 55. Blood Ox is stabilizing...BP 120/60..." Another said.  
  
"Quick we need to get her to surgery." the doctor said.  
  
The team of doctors quickly started to wheel her out of the room. As they wheeled her past him he yelled to her.  
  
"Don't you die on me!! I love you!!" Then he allowed the nurse to show him out.  
  
He joined Rory and Emily in the waiting room. A doctor that was "too young" according to Emily told them that one of her ribs had punctured he lung and it had collapsed and caused her to code. They got her on a heart lung machine and were taking her to surgery to fix the hole. All they could do was wait.  
  
Emily called Richard and he said he would get on the next flight. Though she had not lived with her husband for months she needed him there, she needed someone to take this weight from her. Luke called Liz and Sookie. Rory called Chris. Two hours later the population of Stars Hollow was waiting in that room with them. Sookie was comforting Luke. Lane and Paris were sitting with Rory up on a sofa. Ms. Patty and Michel were with Emily. Chris and Richard were on their way.  
  
"I can't lose her Sookie." Luke said his head in his lap.  
  
"Shhh....don't you even say that." Sookie had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I asked her to marry me." he said. "She said yes." he said.  
  
"And...you are gonna marry her."Sookie said. Oh please let Lorelai be all okay,  
he just got her...he can't lose her...we can't lose her. She thought.  
  
"It's all my fault." Emily said to Ms. Patty. "I drove her away. I upset her, I..."  
  
"Now, now dear...you cannot blame yourself..."  
  
"And now she might never know...." Emily stared to sob.  
  
"There, there...now you let it out." Patty said.  
  
"Our Lorelai she is a fighter...she is gonna be fine." Ms. Patty said the words but wasn't sure that she believed them.  
  
Sookie walked over to Rory and the girls.  
  
"How are you doing?" Sookie asked Rory, holding her hand.  
  
"I just...wish...they knew something." Rory said.  
  
"Ahh honey...your grandma has the best doctors in Connecticut in there, and we all know Lorelai, she wouldn't give up on us." Sookie said.  
  
"Sookie." Rory said sobbing and grabbing her tight.  
  
Sookie rocked her.... "Shhh Shhhh...everything is gonna be all right."  
  
Three hours later the doctor came out.  
  
He walked up to Luke.  
  
"Your wife is in stable condition." he told him.  
  
"Oh, no..she's my...well..fiance' not my...she is stable. What does that mean?"  
  
Rory again snuggled up to Luke.  
  
"She sustained some serious injures, the operation went well. She is still on the breathing tube...but she is doing well. She is going to be out for a while...there is some fluid on her brain from the swelling...we aren't out of the woods, but...you can see her if you'd like."  
  
"Yes..very much."  
  
"Can I go too." Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, but just two at a time please. And be advised...she is still very swollen from the accident, and she is in a brace and has some stitches. Go on and talk to her though..let her know you are there...it has been known to help. Oh and Luke was it...here are her personal things...her ring and so on...we had to take them off for surgery."  
  
"Thanks doctor." he said taking the package. He opened the envelope and took out her ring. It was covered in blood.  
  
"I'll take that and get it cleaned up for her." Sookie said. She knew seeing that wasn't going to help him right now.  
  
"You two go on and see her." The doctor said.  
  
"I want to go see her, I am her mother after all." Emily said insistent.  
  
"Emily...please...you can see her in a while...I am not her husband yet, but I love her and she was coming to see me and I am going to see her, I don't know what was said between you two but I am sure it was about me and your constant disapproval of our relationship. I really think that right now would be a great time for you to show some respect for me as a man and let me go in there and see her."  
  
"Yes...yes of course...you are right." Emily could not believe he just stood up to her like that. She felt instantly foolish about her objections that evening.  
  
Luke and Rory walked into the ICU and found room 1007. Luke opened the door and let Rory go in first. She saw her mother and started to cry.  
  
"Luke." Rory said.  
  
"Shhh shhh shhh, it's ok...I'm here...shhh, she is gonna be okay." Luke said fighting the burning in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see her there like that. Her lower body in a brace, stitches on her forehead, tubes in and out of her and that one in her mouth helping her breath was the worst.  
  
"Hi Sweetheart. It's me Luke. I am here for you babe, as soon as you wake up I will be right here ok. Don't rush it, but I need you to come back to us soon ok.  
We need ya." Luke said...starting to choke on his tears.  
  
"Mom...you can't leave me." Rory said. "You promised. You promised me you would never leave me." Rory said grabbing Lorelais hand and touching it to her face. "I need you." she said.  
  
Lorelai heard her daughter and Luke. She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She remembered when she made Rory that promise.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy Mommy!!!" Rory yelled.  
  
Lorelai was studying for her GED in the living room. She got up and raced into Rorys bedroom.  
  
"Honey what is the matter, did you have a bad dream?" She asked her four year old daughter.  
  
"Yes." Rory said.  
  
"What was it about?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me??" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well honey if your dream was about me it couldn't have been bad, all dreams with me are good and welcome things." Lorelai joked.  
Her daughter gave her a look that was not amused. Lorelai couldn't wait for the day that Rory would understand her sense of humor.  
  
"Well why was it bad honey." Lorelai asked.  
  
"You left me."  
  
"Oh honey I would never leave you."  
  
"You did though."  
  
"Where did I go?"  
  
"You left, you said you were going on tour with the Bangles and that you would see me when I was 20."  
  
It was evident at this point that the going on tour with the Bangles joke was lost on her daughter.  
  
"Oh honey I would never leave you."  
  
"Not even for the Bangles?"  
  
"No even for the Bangles. Here...take Cornel Plucker..."she said handing her daughter a large stuffed Chicken. "And snuggle in. And go back to sleep."  
  
"Promise you won't leave me?"  
  
"I promise, in fact, you can't ever leave me either no matter how emotionally stunted that makes you. Just take that up with your therapist when you are 18 ok?"  
  
"What is stunted?"  
  
"Ask your therapist. Shhh honey shut your eyes."  
  
Lorelai began to get up.  
  
"No!" Rory shouted. "Stay with me."  
  
"Ok... but when you talk about this with your therapist make sure she knows it was your idea."  
  
"Ok."Rory said.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Yes Sweets."  
  
"Sing me a song."  
  
"Ok. Six o'clock already I was just in the middle of a dream I was kissin' Valentino...."  
  
Rory laid there with her mother for what seemed like an eternity. When Emily came in.  
  
"Rory...your dad is on the phone, he is snowed in in Cleavland, he'd like to talk to you." she said as she peaked in.  
  
"Oh right...Dad. Mom...I'll be back in a while. Remember your promise." Rory said as she got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Emily walked in and looked at her daughter and then at Luke. She could see he had been crying.  
  
"Luke." She said.  
  
Luke was holding Lorelais hand in his kissing it gently every so often.  
  
"She is gonna be fine Emily, she is gonna pull through this..." He started. He began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Emily stood there, not sure what to do. She couldn't stand to see her daughter laying there. She couldn't stand the things she had said to her.  
  
"Luke, could I...have a moment?" Emily asked.  
  
Luke looked up at her. Wiped his eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah... I'll just be right outside if..." He said standing. He leaned in to her ear, "I love you crazy lady...I'll be back." Luke said and kissed her forehead.  
  
Lorelai wanted to tell him she loved him too but, she couldn't break free from the prison of her body. She remembered the first time she knew that she loved him. She and Sookie were at a Bangles concert with Rory and he new friends from Chilton. She and Luke had, had a fight the day before about a shirt that she got in the town rummage sale that once belonged to an ex of his. She was hurt and jealous that she didn't know about it, and wanted to know about her more.Sookie made a comment about her being jelous and she knew she was. But then things happend..first Max, then Chris, Nicole, and a the list went on. But they were together now, planning on getting married, if only she could open he eyes.  
  
When he came out Sookie met him at the door.  
  
"I almost lost her." He said sobbing on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, hey, come on now...shhh. She is going to be ok. This is Lorelai we are talking about." "I know..I know Sookie, but, I just got her...I love her so much. I am gonna marry her." he said.  
  
"Yes...you are...just as soon as she is better." Sookie said. Emily didn't know where to start. She guessed the begining would be the best place.  
  
"Lorelai." Emily said clearing her throat. "This is your mother." She gathered her thoughts for a moment...wiped a tear. "I am sorry Lorelai. If you would just wake up...I would tell you to your face.  
  
You could see how much I mean it. I was wrong about Luke Lorelai. He is a good man. He..." She choked a little on her tears. "He really loves you. And don't worry about Rory, he is making sure she is ok. You..." she paused. "You deserve to be happy Lorelai...and if he is what makes you happy, then...I approve." Emily looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know...your grandmother Lorelai...she didn't want me to marry your father...but, he loved me...and he fought for me just like you fought for Luke tonight. I guess I have always been a little jealous of you Lorelai. You live in a different world, you are so free, you are a friend to all you meet, a millionaire or a beggar. I wish I could be so free. I lived in a different time. What I am trying to say is...I promise...if you wake up...I will..." She cleared her throat again. "I promise I will be a better mother." Emily cried and held her daughters hand.  
  
Richard walked into the room.  
  
"You are a good mother Emily." He said. She looked up and he went to her side.  
  
"Richard thank God you are here." She said hugging him.  
  
He looked at his daughter and blinked hard to keep back his emotion at the sight of her.  
  
"What do we need to do?" He asked. "What have they told you? Did you tell them we wanted the best doctors." He asked.  
  
"Yes. All we can do is wait." Emily said.  
  
"That isn't acceptable." Richard said.  
  
"They have done all there is to do." Emily said.  
  
"Then why isn't she awake? I refuse to believe that this is all they can do." Richard said.  
  
"I am afraid so." Emily said. They hugged for the first time in months they were talking they were touching. They both felt it for the first time then. Richard took his daughters hand.  
  
"Lorelai...we both love you." He said. The two sat with her for about an hour. Emily told Richard all about what had happened earlier. And about how Luke was taking charge and how Rory acted with him. They both agreed what needed to be done.  
  
Richard left Emily with their daughter and went to find Luke.  
  
"Grandpa!" Rory yelled when she saw him walk into the waiting area. Richard embraced his granddaughter.  
  
"How's mom." Rory asked.  
"She is still unconscious. But I don't want you to worry, your mother is strong.  
She is going to be ok you understand?" "Yes. I am going to go in there with grandma."  
  
"You do that. Rory. Do you know where I can find Luke?" Rory looked at him.  
  
"I need to thank him."  
  
"He went with Sookie to get moms ring cleaned up. You know...that...I mean..grandma told you?"  
  
"Yes. I know. He is a good man this Luke?"  
  
"The best." Rory said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Rory went in to see her mother.  
  
Sookie returned with Luke and Richard introduced himself.  
  
"Luke?" Richard said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Richard Gilmore."  
  
"Yeah, we have met...a couple of times...Rory's birthday...my diner."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. I'd like to speak with you for a moment if I could" He looked at the ring, he really wanted to get it back to Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, sure...I need to get back in there though."  
  
"I will only take a second."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"I have spoken with my wife and my granddaughter. And I know how my daughter feels about you. I just wanted to let you know, that when you marry our daughter...you have Emily and I's blessing. You have been a real man tonight look. It is obvious you love our girls very much." Richard said.  
  
"Yes sir, I do." Luke said. Normally he would consider it pompous to for Richard to give permission for something that was already happening and for him to talk to look as though he were a child. But, Luke understood that this was as close to an apology as he was going to get and that in their world that is the type of thing that is done. Luke got up and walked into the ICU and switched spots with Emily.  
  
Around 3 am most of the people had left. Emily and Richard remained. Sookie was sleeping on the couch the roads had gotten worse so she hadn't left. Luke and Rory were still in Lorelais room when they told them that they were going to move her out of the ICU.  
Luke insisted that Rory go with her grandparents to get a good night sleep and come back with them in the morning. At Emilys insistence she complied. Sookie would have a bed at their house that night as well. Luke promised to call if anything changed. 


	5. Good Morning Beautiful

Chapter 5 - Good Morning Beautiful It was about 5:30 am Luke was asleep on a chair bent over Lorelais bed. He had slept that way all night only waking when the nurse came in to change an IV or take vitals. Lorelais condition was improving and they had mentioned that they may be able to take the breathing tube out in the morning. She still hadn't woke up but that was to be expected with the medication and the head injury. Luke suddenly startled himself awake from a dream. It took him a moment to remember where he was when he got himself together he stood and went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, he needed to shave, he looked like hell. He walked back out into the room and looked at her. All he wanted was just for her to open her eyes. He took her hand into his and kissed it.  
  
"Good morning." He said. "You know...it would be all right with me if you went ahead and opened your eyes."

He caressed her hand and kissed her forehead. He climbed into the bed beside her and laid on his side on the edge and just looked at her. He must have dozed off again when he was woke by someone touching him. He opened his eyes and they met hers. She was awake and touching his hand. Lukes eyes welled with tears.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered.

She looked at him scared and confused.

"I'm going to get the doctor." He said getting up.

Minutes later the doctors asked Luke to leave the room while they examined her and took out her breathing tube. He walked out of the room and took a deep breath, looked up and whispered to himself. "Thank you." He took the time while the doctor was in with Lorelai to call the Gilmore residence to let them know the good news.

"She isn't going to be able to speak well, or much..." The Doctor told Luke. "Having that tube in can cause some minor damage to the vocal cords, it is temporary of course, she wants to see you. Oh, and Luke...she can't remember much about the accident, so her memory might be a little hazy for the next few hours." He said.

Luke thanked the doctor and walked back into the room.

"Hey you." He said to her.

She smiled as much as she could. He sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair."You really gave us a scare there." He said to her."I.." She coughed a bit. "love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." He said.

A few seconds later Rory came into the room. Her grandparents were speaking to the doctors still. Lorelai locked eyes with her daughter and a tear rolled down her cheek."Hi mom." Rory said as she walked up and sat on the other side of Luke."Hey...kid." She said. Her words were horse and barely audible. Rory smiled at her mom and Luke gave her a hug."See I told you things were going to be all right." Luke said to Rory. The two of them sat on the bed with Lorelai, Rory and Luke told her about all the people that had come to the hospital to see her and about Richard and Emily giving Luke their blessing.

"You still want to marry me?" Luke said pulling the ring out of his pocket.

Lorelai nodded. Just as Luke was sliding the ring onto her finger Christopher stood looking in the window to her room. He saw the three of them sitting there, Lorelai bruised and bandaged from her accident, Luke worn from a long sleepless night and Rory smiling just so happy that her mother was with them again. He saw Luke slide the ring onto Lorelais finger and kiss her head. He watched as Rory gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He watched the three of them as they spent their first moment together as a family and realized that he was too late. Too late getting to the hospital, too late making up his mind, and too late to make a family with his daughter and Lorelai. He realized now how she must have felt that day when he told her about Sherry and Georgia. And when she told him that it hurt just standing near him. He now knew what she meant, he too was feeling that kind of pain.Christopher walked into the room and gently knocked as he entered.

"Knock, knock." Chris said.

"Dad!" Rory said."Hey there kiddo."Chris said hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead.  
"Lorelai..." Chris said. He really didn't know what else to say. "I'm glad you are awake." Is what he finally decided on.

Lorelai blinked in response. She was tired and she was in pain. She began to drift off again. Once she was sleeping again Rory went with her dad to grab something to eat in the cafeteria. Emily and Richard invited Luke to go to there home and shower and change while they took the next watch. After a little coaxing he went.

"So..."Chris said as they sat at an empty table.

"Yeah." Rory said."I can't...it was so...this is so...weird. I never thought that...I guess last night was the first time I ever...I never really imagined my life without her you know?" Rory finally said.Chris knew what his daughter meant. Somehow selfishly he always thought that no matter what he did, she would always be there waiting for him in the end. Even when he married Sherry, he thought that, somehow, he would still have her too.

"Well you don't have to think about that anymore, she will be back and better than ever in no time."

"Yeah, I am sure she will I mean...it's mom."

"Yeah, she is strong." Rory felt the awkwardness between them, she wasn't sure but she thought she knew why.

"So, Luke is a good guy you know." She said."Oh, yeah...I know." Chris said."She is happy with him dad." Rory said."Yeah I am really happy for them." Chris said."Wow that was convincing." Rory mocked."Sorry, I just...I didn't think that she'd..."

"Come on dad you didn't think that she would be alone forever." She said.

"No...of course not. I just never thought it would happen...so I don't know...quickly." Chris said."It hasn't been quick those two have been waiting for eachother for 8 years...it is right dad. Luke is her...I don't know...happily ever after."

Chris knew what his daughter was trying to say without saying it. She was begging him, without begging him to leave Lorelai alone. Let them be what they were, Rorys parents. It was never going to be more than that again.

"Well." Chris said. "I am happy for them." Forcing a smile.

Rory knew her father wasn't exactly happy for them. She knew that he would always love her mother and she took some happiness in that fact, but she also knew that they were not meant to be. They never could be.

Back upstairs Emily sat with her sleeping daughter. Richard was making arrangements to have some time from work to be with his family.

Emily had been thinking a lot about their relationship over the years. Thinking back to the times in the last few years that she really thought that they might be able to put it all behind them. Something...normally Emily's damn pride, always came between them though. She couldn't help that she was so envious of her daughter. Emily had never done anything on her own in her life, and Lorelai...had never done anything with help. She wished she were as strong as her daughter had become. Emily sat down in the chair beside the bed and picked up her hand and placed it in hers. Lorelai began to stir a bit, and blinked a few times before locking on her mothers eyes. Emily began to cry."I am so sorry Lorelai, I don't know what has gotten into me." Emily said.Lorelai tried to respond but her voice wasn't there. She brought her hand to her lips to quite her mother and she shook her head as if to tell her there was no need. Lorelai had realized what her mother said was only out of love, it was the only way she knew how to share her love with her daughter. She just wanted her to know that she thought enough of her to expect the best for her, it was the way Emily was raised. Lorelai looked at her mother and managed a few words."Lay... with me...mom." she said barely audible.After all, no matter what, Emily was her mother for better or worse.Emily sat up on the bed with her daughter, held her hand and stoked her hair gently. They lay there silent. Emily vowed to herself then that things would be different from now on. As her daughter drifted back off she whispered to her."I love you Lorelai." Emily decided that she would allow others to go in and see her after about an hour. She got up and walked out into the waiting room, which was now full of Stars Hollow residence. Kirk and Bootsy, Babette and Maury, Taylor, Mrs. Kim, Lane,  
Jackson and Sookie . As Emily looked around she realized something...something she always knew but would never admit to herself. Her daughter had made a family out of all around her, because she couldn't get the that from her own mother. Emily had a lot of friends herself, but they it was almost like the were friends by contract. The women of the D.A.R, and from the club, they were all friends because that was the way in polite society, not because they actually enjoyed one and other. Emily walked up to Luke who was sitting with Sookie and Jackson."I think she'd like to see you now." Emily said."Oh, thanks Emily. So are you two? Is...everything.?" He started."Go in and see her Luke." Emily said with a smile."About what I said last Mrs. Gilmore...I am sorry. I love your daughter...and..." He looked at his feet. "And I thought I might, that we might...lose her, and I was selfish...and arrogant to you...and I am sorry." Luke said."I'm sorry too. I misjudged you Luke. You love my girls, that is for sure after tonight. Congratulations, you are set to marry a pretty amazing woman." She said."Thanks." Luke looked at her, she looked at him."Ahh what the hell." he said. And he hugged her, at first it was awkward...but then Emily gave into it, this man was to be her son in law...and he was the best man for the job.As Luke walked through the doors Emily walked over to Rory.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said, patting the empty seat beside her.

"How are you holding up?" Emily asked."I'm doing better, now that she is." Rory said."How are you two? I mean...did you talk."

"We have used all the words Rory. Don't you worry, things are going to be much different for your mother and I now." Emily said squeezing Rory towards her a bit.

"Good, I mean...I know that you both hate fighting with eachother." "We'd just gotten a little to good at it." Emily said.He walked into the room and he saw her, she opened her eyes and they locked on his. "Hey crazy lady." he whispered walking up and sitting on bed beside her.She smiled.She was just looking at him. He caressed her gently he was afraid to hurt her."I..love..."she took a rough breath. "You."

"Shhh...I love you too." He said touching her lips with his finger. "You shouldn't try to talk." He said.

She nodded.

"So there are some people here that would like to see you...are you up for it?" he asked.  
She nodded."Okay, I will send them in." He said.One by one the people of Stars Hollow brought in their flowers and cards, each one telling Lorelai how much she meant to them. It was about an hour later when they all had come and gone and Lorelai was sleeping again.

Luke agreed to let Rory stay with her mother that night, he knew he needed to get some rest so he could start making preparations to take her home.

He came back the next morning to find Rory and Lorelai both sitting in her bed watching 'I Love Lucy' re-runs."Good morning." he said walking into the room. "You look like you are doing better this morning."

"Coffee." she whispered.

He chuckled. "It's good to have you back." he said."Kiss." she whispered.He leaned up and kissed her."Ahh geez guys, I am right here." She teased."Hey Kid." Lorelai said softly. "When you are the one with all the tubes..." She took a break to catch her breath. "You can make the rules."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Christoper walked in.

"Chris." Lorelai said...her voice cracked.Chris walked into the room and put a bouquet of Cala Lilies on the table."Hey Lore. How are you feeling today."

"Like Hell." She said and smiled. Then looked back to Luke and smiled an even bigger one. She took his Lukes hand and then held out her left hand to Chris.

"We are getting married." Lorelai said and coughed.

"I heard." Chris said.

"Congratulations." he said and looked down. "That's really great. And Luke..I don't think I ever...I mean congratulations." Luke felt awkward in the situation. He knew that Lorelai and Chris had a past, but he also knew that he was her future."Thanks." Luke said.

Thankfully to all the doctor came in breaking the awkwardness between them.

He went over what had been done, what was still to be done and recovery. It was going to be about three more days before Lorelai could talk very well and have her voice back to strength. She would be released in about a week depending on her progress with getting around. Because of the place that her pelvis was broken and the placement of the pins, she wouldn't he able to use crutches she would have to be in bed or in a wheel chair and it would be at least 6 to 8 weeks before she was healed enough to try walking. Until then she would need physical therapy 4 times a week. The swelling in her head had gone down and the fluid was all but dissipated. Her ribs would be better around the same time her pelvis was up and running."That is all good news." Luke said, looking at Lorelai. "Thank you."

The doctor walked out and Chris realized that he was out of place.

"Well, I have to go. I have to be back to work on Monday, and Sherry has been alone with Gigi and I am sure she is ready to sell her by now." Chris said.Lorelai looked at him and waved him over. Chris walked up to her. He gave her a hug."Drive safe." she said."I will, you get better now...take care Luke, Rory if you need me you know where to find me."

With that Christopher exited the room. He closed the door and stood outside moments later he heard them laughing inside. She was gone. There was only one thing left to do...he had to leave.


	6. The Road to Recovery

Disclaimer: I think it is a good time for our friendly neighborhood disclaimer...I do not own these characters, if I did, I would have a lot more money in my wallet and a lot less time on my hands. They belong to Amy Sherman-Pallidino and her peeps...I am sure she has a lot of money and not a lot of time.

Chapter 6- The Road to Recovery

"All right...careful, careful." Luke said as Rory wheeled her mother up the ramp he built into their house. He was ahead of them to open the door.

"Run him over Rory, he thinks you would run me off this side of this thing." Lorelai said.It was about 6 days and one cup of coffee after the accident that Lorelai was back to par,  
at least with her conversational skills. Luke almost longed for the more silent first few days. He was just glad to be bringing her home. He had borrowed the van from the Inn to go get her and that of course caused some aggravation when he arrived. It must have been the first time Lorelai realized that her beloved Jeep was gone. She had spent the last week thinking about and trying to remember the accident, but somehow she never put that fact together.

"I don't think he thinks that mom. I think he cares about you and wants me to be careful with precious cargo."

"All right you two, now hear this...one more sappy you almost died comment, and you are getting rolled over got it. I understand...and I love you guys, and I love that you both love me...but come on, someone please insult me. Rory, tell me about your list of things that I did to screw you up as an adult, don't leave anything about. Luke, please say something about my aversion to vegetables and addiction to coffee."

Rory and Luke looked at eachother.

"She's back." They said.

"Ooo creepy. You two need to quit hanging out together." Lorelai said, smiling at the family that had come to be.

Luke opened the front door and Rory wheeled her in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Now I know why there was no one as we drove through town." Lorelai said.

"Welcome home." Emily said stepping forward to her daughter and giving her a hug.

Of all the things that had changed since the accident, it was Emily that had changed the most. She visited Lorelai daily at the hospital, Luke always snuck out so they could talk. They didn't resolve the past, and they probably never would they both had hurt one and other too badly for that. But they both agreed to look to the future and to have more patients for the other.

"Thanks mom."She said.

"It's good to have you home sweetie." Miss Patty said.

"Hey Sugar...we've missed ya, you need anything you just give Maury and I a holler and we will be right there. We are never doing anything." Babette said.

"Thanks you guys." Lorelai greeted all of her friends they all stayed for a while, had cake, talked with Lorelai and Luke about the wedding plans.

"Well we were going to have it in January, but it looks like we are going to have to push it back a ways." Lorelai said.

"So we were thinking spring...it could be outside..." Luke finished.

"We'll finally get some real use out of that Huppa he built me." she said.

They looked at eachother and smiled. Everyone in the room had been waiting for this day for a long time. Not only the day that Lorelai came home, but the day they were together, her and Luke. Everyone knew for so long, it seemed like they were both the last ones to know. About an hour later everyone was gone except for Sookie.

"So if you need anything...you let me know." Sookie said.

"I will." Lorelai said.

"You better take good care of her." Sookie said.

"I will.You go home put your feet up...you shouldn't be doing so much, you know...in your condition." Luke said.

"Luke I am pregnant not dead. Anyway, I am off, who knows what Jackson is feeding Davey..."She said pulling the door closed behind her.

"Yeah mom I am off to bed to."

"All right, hey good night kid." Lorelai said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Good night, Mom, good night Luke."

"Night Rory." Luke said giving her a hug.

And Rory started up stairs.

"Uh, hon, where are you going?" Lorelai said.

"To bed." she said.

"I know I haven't been home in a while and I had a head injury but the last I checked your room was beside the kitchen."

"You are sleeping in my room. There is no way for you to get up the stairs." Rory said.

"Luke and I moved your bed in there yesterday, my bed is in your room." She said."Oh yeah." Lorelai said.

"I guess you guys are right. All right then...carry on hun."

"Good night." Rory said with a yawn.

Luke wheeled Lorelai through the kitchen and into the bed room.

"This is all so weird."Lorelai said.

"It's just for a while." Luke said.

"I know, it's still weird. I mean, I can't walk...it is the weirdest feeling knowing that." Lorelai said.

"All right lets get you into bed." Luke said.

"Arms around my neck remember."

"Yes Luke, I remember, we have only practiced it for every doctor in a tri-state area."

Lorelai said miffed."They just wanted to make sure that I could take care of you before they let you leave."  
Luke said.

"I know, I am sorry. I have just, I have never...I have never been good at this."

"At what?"Luke asked confused,

"This..asking for help, getting help."

"Sweetheart...it's me, we are getting married, it is my job to help you ok, you don't have to do anything alone again."

"I know that, I know I don't have to, but I also want to know that I can.""Come on." Luke said putting her arms around his neck."You need to get some rest, it's been a big day.""Don't! Don't do that.""What? What Lorelai? I am sorry did I hurt you?""No...not physically. Don't talk to me like that, don't talk to me like I am a child. I am out of the hospital now. I am ok, I need to treat me like a woman again, ok. Enough with this!" She yelled.She started to cry. "Oh. Lorelai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...don't cry, sweetheart, I..."

"I was in an accident Luke." Lorelai said looking up at him.

"I know."

"I almost lost you, and Rory...and."Lorelai cried even harder Luke hugged her tight.

He had been waiting for it to sink in, and was prepared for when it did."But, you didn't and you are still here with us, ok, and we love you and we are here for you. We will always be here for you."Lorelai sniffed. "I don't know what I did to earn you Luke, but I am sure glad I did.""Come on, bed." Luke said."Okay." She said giving in, she was tired. Luke lay her down on the bed and helped undress her, and get her night clothes on.

"I think this is the first time you have helped me put clothes on." Lorelai said.

"Don't worry as soon as you can do this again, I promise I will only help in clothes removal." Luke said giving her a wink.

"You better."She said. He pulled the covers up over her legs and got into bed himself.

"Good night." Luke said.

"Luke."

"Yes."

"Kiss me."He leaned over and gave her a peck."No Luke, kiss me. I mean really kiss me, you haven't kissed me since before the accident. At least not like you used to."

"Lorelai, I..."

"You won't hurt me Luke, I just want you to kiss me." She said.He leaned over her bracing himself above her with his arms, he leaned down and kissed her.  
She pulled him close to her and kissed him. She shifted her hips as much as she could under him and sat up to meet his kiss. He was careful not to put his weight on her, he ribs and pelvis still hurt her. She put his arms around his neck and he moved his lips to her neck. Just as he was about to unbutton her night shirt Rory appeared in the doorway of the room, he hadn't shut the door, he forgot that she was there.

"Oh..uh geez..." Rory said covering her eyes and walking back out the door.

"Rory." Lorelai yelled.

"Come back."

"Uh no, it's okay, I will talk to you in the morning."

"Rory, come here." Lorelai said.

Luke had moved back to his side of the bed.Rory cautiously walked back into the room."Sorry about that hon, Luke just saw helpless ol' me and had to take advantage.""Uh..hey..I..."Luke protested."Something tells me you weren't as innocent in...never mind, I am trying to get that thought out of my head.""Ok honey, talk to mama.""Uh, I..was...uh..."Rory stammered."I think I am distracting her, I am gonna go make sure I locked the van." Luke said.Pulling on a t-shirt and walking out of the room. To be honest he was no more comfortable than Rory in that moment."Ok, hun, he's gone sit. Are you ok? I mean with this? With Luke, being here? In my bed...in your room?"

"Oh yeah I just didn't think you could..."Rory made the please don't make me say it face.

"Oh no, no, no, no hon. We have very strict instructions about that...poor Luke and I have to live like good little campers for the next 2 or 3 months...until I am all healed.""You asked about that?" Rory said amazed at her mother."Well yeah hon, a girl wants a time table when she is in love. Anyway, you came down for something. What was it...lemme guess, you reconsidered and you agree that the fifth dentist is my mother, and that is why it is never all five that recommend Trident?"

"No, I was thinking...Luke can't just keep the van for you all the time. I mean they need it at the Inn right."

"Well right.""And, all he has is the truck which is too high for you to get into.""Also true.""I will leave my car here for Luke to take you around in. It is comfortable and low to the ground and safe..."Rory said."Oh no, thanks hun, no we will figure something out. We can use the van for now, and I am gonna be looking at new cars soon."

"Are you sure? I am sure if I needed a car Grandma would lend me one of theirs."

"Uh...no, you are not borrowing the Jag.""Not the Jag...maybe the BMW.""Ahh ha!" Lorelai said."You don't want to be helpful you want to weezel a convertible!" Lorelai said.

"No!"

"Ha ha ha! I knew you were my daughter."

"No...I...""How sweet you still trying to play it off...that is sweet really." Lorelai said."Ok, ok, I wanted the convertable. Now that you are on to my evil plan will you please accept my offer."

"Nah...I think I will ask mom if Luke can borrow the beemer..."

"Mom!""Kidding, kidding, thanks hon, I really appreciate it." Luke walked back in."Rory is going to let us use her car while I heal, so she can con my parents out of their convertible." Lorelai said please with herself.

"Why don't we just weezel the convertible for ourselves and leave Rory with her car." Luke quipped.

"You know Luke I used to like you." Rory said walking out of the room.

"Night Hon." Lorelia called.

"G'night...and try to keep it PG in there will you, it will be my room again one day and I would hate to never be able to set foot in there again!"

"No promises." Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Yeah...it's time to go back to school." Rory said as she started up the stairs. Rory had only missed two days of classes since her mothers accident, but they were the two days that she had classes with Logan. When she sat down across from him at her desk at the paper he walked up to her.

"You have been MIA for a while." He said.

"Paris didn't tell you?" She said.

"Tell me what...that you reconsidered and you don't want to go out with me sometime?""No...my mom was in a car wreck a bad one, I have been around, I have just spent my free time at the hospital this week, but she is home now and...anyway I am back.""Is she okay?" He asked."Yeah she will be anyway." She said."Good. I mean...I would hate for you to have to leave school to take care of her." Logan said.She laughed. "Oh no...not Lorelai...she will always be able to manage on her own.""So you do want to go out with me sometime?" He said with a smile.Rory smiled back. "I think that could be arranged." She said.

"Great pick you up at 8." he said and walked away.

Rory couldn't believe that she had just agreed to a date with him. He was so...and...he...she couldn't find a reason not to. You only live once right? 


	7. I am Soccer Mom Hear Me Roar

I am Soccer Mom hear me Roar  
  
It had been 2 months now since the accident.Luke had managed to get Lorelai to go to almost all of her physical therapy appointments,only caving when she suggested they stay home and try some as she put it "dirty physical therapy". And she was doing well. She had started to get up and around with a cane about 2 weeks ago and was having fun dressing it in scarves to match her outfit. She had even gone back to the Inn for a couple hours each day just to check in and see her friends. She was afraid her being gone was going to hurt them but amazingly enough not even Michel complained once about her absence, he even tried to make her leave once she returned though she wasn't fully sure it was his concern for her that prompted that action. She wobbled into the kitchen of the Dragonfly that morning to greet Sookie.

"Morning Lorelai."  
"Good morning coffee please ?" Lorelai said she had really gotten used to the asking for help thing, almost too good.

"Coming right up." Sookie said.

"Hey Sook."

"Yeah."

"I think that Luke and I are going to go car shopping this afternoon.""Oh fun!" Sookie said handing her a mug."Yeah, it will be fun because this is like gonna be like...our car...you know." "Did he sell his truck?""No, but...I mean, we are going to buy it together and I will drive it, but, it will be ours for like...you know...trips and...going out...and..""Oh how exciting! So what kind are you gonna get...something sporty?" Sookie said."I don't know I haven't really thought about it too much."

"Another Jeep you loved that Jeep."

"No. Definitely not, Luke has spent too much time on the Internet looking up the roll over rate on Jeeps, turns out all these years I have been driving my child around in a death trap.""Huh...so are you gonna get a family car then?" Sookie prodded. She and Lorelai hadn't really had a chance to talk about all the details of she and Lukes relationship since the accident so she was looking for some scoop."I dunno." she said and cracked a side smile, her mind seemed to drift off. "We haven't really talked about what kind of car we want.""Well have you talked about...well...you know...having kids?" Sookie asked."Not at length I guess. I mean I have Rory and we both have businesses that need us, and I..."

"You what?"

"I dunno it seems kinda late I mean I have a 19 year old daughter...she could be the kids mother..."

"By your standards yes, I mean you were 16 when you had her.""Right...you know. It would be this whole new experience right? I mean...Rory...she is done.  
Inspected my number 15 and on her way you know. She passed, she lived through me. I mean...I was 16 the last time...and alone. It would be a whole new world now.""Yeah, you wouldn't have to get a hall pass to go into labor." Sookie joked.Lorelai shot her a look. "But think about it. Our kids would grow up together and be best friends too...and..."Sookie rubbed her pregnant belly imagining it.

"Whoa Sookie...hang on there...I am just not sure it is what he wants. I mean you know Luke...he loves Rory but, he has never been there you know...for the 2 a.m. feedings and the diapers."

"He has done a good job with you the last few months and if he knew you wanted it, you know he would want it too." Sookie said.

"And you have seen him with little Davey ...he is good with him right?""I dunno Sookie the other day when he was holding Davey he had this look on his face I had never seen before. I think he was scared that I was going to want one since you have one and will have another soon.""Or it was the look like he wants one? You ever think of that??"

Michel walked into the kitchen.

"Your lumberjack is here." he said in his usual mono tone.

"Lumberjack?" Lorelai questioned.

Luke walked in behind him.

"He means me." he said shooting Michel a don't make me come over there look.

"Well I just saw the flannel and the boots and assumed..."

"Uh huh...move along Frenchie." Luke said shooting him a really don't make me come over there look.

"I am gone." Michel said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi." Luke said kissing Lorelai hello.

"Speak of the devil." Sookie said.

"What?"Luke said.

"Nothing..."Lorelai said shooting Sookie a look.

"I was just telling Sook here that we were going car shopping today."

"Oh, yeah...we are." Luke said like he needed to confirm that for her.

"So uh, are we ready here Speed racer?""Yeah, just let me go grab my coat." Lorelai said as she walked towards her office.As soon as she was gone Luke began grilling Sookie.

"So what were you guys really talking about?"

"Car shopping." Sookie said.

"No you weren't."Luke said.

"Yeah we were."

"Then what was the...shut up look about?"

"What shut up look?""The one Lorelai gave you just now, I mean I know what the shut up look is, what I don't know is why the shut up look is...why the shut up look Sookie.""That was the shut up look? I thought that was the...uh...I love Luke look."Sookie said."You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"No sorry, I can't she'd kill me if I told you." Sookie said.

"If you told me what?"

"That she wants to have your babies." Sookie blurted.

"Ha ha...I can't believe that worked. Does she really? I mean..wanna?" Luke said as Lorelai walked back in the room with her coat on.

"Do I wanna what?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you wanna...uh...hear more about how dangerous Jeeps are." Sookie said.

"Yeah, uh I asked her if you has said what kind of car you were wanting and...she said...well not a jeep cause jeeps are bad...and I said good..and..."

"You two are both very bad liars." Lorelai said.

"It is ok though, you don't have to tell me, cause Sookie can't keep a secret and I am sleeping with you so, one way or another I will find out."

"Good Luck!" Sookie said as they walked out the Kitchen exit.  
  
As they pulled into the car lot Luke said.

"Just let me do the talking here."

"Uh..Why!"

"Because these guys are crooks, they see a woman coming and are foaming at the mouth, they see a cripple woman coming only God knows what might happen."

"You are no fun." They got out of the car and wandered around the lot for a while.

"This one is nice..."Luke said pointing to a small sporty type car."Yeah..it's a little small though don't you think?" Lorelai said testing the baby waters.

"Yeah I guess so I mean, it wouldn't be good for traveling."

Great here I am thinking baby and he is thinking travel. Lorelai thought.

"How about this one..."She said pointing to a slightly bigger four door car.

"Not bad, not bad, do you like the color though?"

"Not really." They walked on. They looked at big cars they looked at little cars, they looked at American cars, they looked at foreign cars. They must have looked at about a thousand cars when Luke pointed to a yellow SUV.

"What about this one." Luke said."Do I look like a soccer mom to you?"Lorelai said.

"Well no." "And do I look like I will ever be a soccer mom?"

"I...I don't know." "Of course not!" Lorelai said frustrated.

"So you are saying if one day our son or daughter wants to play soccer you will tell them no because you refuse to be a 'soccer mom'" he said making finger quotes in the air.  
Lorelai teared up.

"What...what did I say..."Luke said.

"We don't have to get it...I..I am just cranky because we have been looking all day and.."Luke walked up to hug her.

"It's not that."

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Luke said.

"You have been on your feet a long time today."

"No it's not that either."

"What then??"

"You wanna have babies."she laughed."Well yeah, I mean I thought...Sookie said that...I thought you wanted to, too." Luke said.

"So that is what you two were talking about."

"Yeah."

"I do, I do...""You do?" Luke said."Yeah, don't you?"

"Yeah I do." he said.

Lorelai flagged down a salesman.

"We'll take this one." She said kissing Luke.

He smiled.

"Yeah, she is going to be a soccer mom."

"Good choice." the salesman said.


	8. Boys, Bedrooms and Babies

Chapter 8- Boys, Bedrooms and Babies

_ Phone ringing._

__   
  
Rory reaches around in a sea of blankets and finds her cell phone.

"Hello." she said her head still groggy.

_"Hi hun."_ Her mothers voice said on the end of the line."Mom it is early. On..Saturday...why are you calling me." Rory said._"Ahhh hung over are we?"_ Lorelai joked."Well..."Rory said looking at the desk by her bed and seeing the champagne bottle. She smiled then realized the person who had brought her that bottle still lay sleeping next to her._"Celebrated the big story huh?"_ Lorelai said."Yeah...a little just some champagne with a friend." she said. Just then Logan woke up and started kissing her neck. He mouthed the words "Just a friend?" to her. Rory waved him off, he continued to kiss her._"A friend huh? A friend named I don't know...Logan?"_ Lorelai guessed."Mom!" Rory balked._"He is still there isn't he...you have a boy in your bed don't you!"_ Lorelai said."Mom!"

_"Well do you."_ Lorelai said.

"Like I am going to tell you."

_ "Yes you will. I know you."_

"Well then you need to believe me when I tell you there is no boy." She said again. Logan was really distracting her from her conversation.

_"If you say so. Well I was just calling to tell you congratulations...how does one get involved with a secret society? I mean how did you get in there?"_ Lorelai asked."Well mom, there is a reason they call it secret now isn't there."

_"Ha ha...so...uh... can you come home this weekend? I have some wedding stuff I need to talk to you about."_ Lorelai said.

"Uh sure mom, I just have to finish a few things her and I can be there later today."

"Ok, well I will see you then hun, I will let you get back to sleep." Lorelai said implying still that Rory had a boy in her room.

"Bye mom." Rory said.

She hung up the phone and looked a Logan.

"She knew you were here." she said kissing him.

"Good." He said."How can so much arrogance fit into one person?" Logan said."Hey it isn't arrogance when it is all true." Logan said tossing her onto her back for another round.Meanwhile back at the Gilmore house."So did you talk to Rory?" Luke said."Yeah...she is coming home this weekend...I'd rather tell her in person." She said. "Besides, I think she had company over." Lorelai said."Company? It's 8 am on Saturday how could she have company?"

"It's really easy when someone stays the night." Lorelai said.

"What? No...not Rory." Luke said."Luke she is 20 years old...she is at college...of course there will be boys, that is what kids do...thank God I got her out of high school first."

"So you are saying that Rory...had...with...last night."

"If I know my daughter...and I do..yep that is what I am saying."

"But, it is like...her boyfriend right I mean Rory wouldn't just..."

"Hook up to hook up? No that isn't her. I think she is seeing someone. She hasn't really told me,  
but she is."

"Why hasn't she told you? I mean doesn't that bug you?"

"I don't know maybe it isn't serious, maybe she just wants it to herself for a while like you and I did...I don't know...when she wants to tell me she will."

"So do you want me to tell her...I mean. I...think I should." Luke said.

"Nah, I'll do it. I am sure she will be fine with it I mean they are history have been forever." Lorelai said. "She is over him."

"Yeah I don't know that I can say the same for him." Luke said.

"Well she is a big girl now, and if you want Jess to be your best man...then I think he should be." Lorelai said."There just isn't really anyone else, but that would put the two of them together a lot."

"I think she can handle it, she isn't 16 anymore, neither is he, I mean...he has a life in California now. I am sure they will be fine."

"All right, I have to get to the diner. Come by later I'll fix you guys dinner." He said kissing her on the head and walking out the door.

It was about five when Rory got to the house."Hello!" Rory yelled."Kitchen!" Her mother yelled back.Her mother was sitting in the kitchen looking at brides magazines and drinking coffee."Hi." Lorelai said kissing her daughter on the cheek."Hi." Rory said sitting."So, what's up hows life." Lorelai said."Good, good everything is good." Rory said smiling."There is a boy isn't there."

"Ok, fine, yeah, but...it isn't...I like him I don't want to jinx it so...can we change topics."

"Can I just have a name? Is it Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. Fine there you have the name now I am refusing any further comment."

"So you really like him huh?"

"Yeah I do."

"Great then you won't care that Luke is going to ask Jess to be his best man."

"What?" Rory said.  
"Rory, listen I know that he was a big jerk to you and he keeps hurting you but..."

"No...I mean. I was just surprised I mean Jess. I would have thought he would have someone else."

"Well honey you know Luke he is kind of a loaner."

"True. Jess, huh...well I guess...I mean you, you want me to say if it is okay?" Rory said.

"Well yeah, we at least wanted you to know so that when he was there in a tux you would know why."

"Sure, yeah, I mean of course." Rory said. She wasn't sure of this situation at all but it was for Luke.

"Really? Because we could always ask Kirk."

"No...really mom, Jess is fine...it will be fine."

"See that is what I told Luke. Plus it isn't like you guys would hook up anyway...you are going to be cousins." Rory looked at her mother shocked.

"Ewe gross!" Rory said."Well honey, you will be."

"I know...I just never thought about that." Lorelai laughed.

"You kissed your cousin... you kissed your cousin!" She said."You are evil." Rory said."Yeah, ain't it great." Lorelai said.The next day started with a bang."Rory!" Lorelai yelled standing over her daughter.Rory shot up."What,what, whats the matter...what."

"Sookie is having the baby!!!"Lorelai shouted.

They both yelled."Get dressed." Lorelai said."Got it...get coffee." Rory said.Twenty minuets later coffee in hand the two were out the door and off to the hospital."I am so glad they decided to have the baby in a hospital this time." Rory said as they walked into the hospital."Yeah no joke...no scary midwife." By the time they got there they had already taken Sookie to the delivery room."Wow I guess it is true what they say...after the first they just kind of walk out." Lorelai said."Ahh mom, don't be gross."

"Sorry ,just relaying information."

"So uh...mom." Rory said.

"Yeah."

"When are you...and Luke...I mean...you told me about the car and what he said and why you now own the yellow submarine...but...you never said...you know...when."

"Well, hon...when ever it happens really. I mean...we definitely are trying if that is what you mean."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Are you okay with that?"

"What that? Yeah...oh yeah I mean...I have always wanted a sibling."

"I know."

"I mean I have Gigi and she is great...but I never really get to see her...and I just. I don't know. It just kind of makes me sad that I won't be there for everything you know. Be a good big sister."

"You'll be there...I mean Yale isn't that far away, you'll visit. We'll come and see you." Lorelai said.

"Yeah but mom I only have a few more years at Yale, and then who knows where I will be. It just won't be like us you know. It will be different."

"Honey. I guess everything thing is going to be different now, but I don't think that it is bad do you?"

"No, I just. I guess I will miss the way it was a little." Lorelai pulled her daughter to her.

"Yeah, I will too kid. I will too. I mean...after all, it will be harder this time...how do you out do perfection." They laughed.It was an hour later that Jackson came into the waiting room."It's a girl." He said."Congratulations." They said."How's Sookie." Lorelai asked."She is good, she is resting. She is down in the nursery if you want to go have a peak."

"Yeah I think we will, tell Sookie I will come back later to see her okay. We'll let her rest for now." Lorelai said hugging Jackson.  
  
The two walked to the nursery and looked though the window.

"Lets see...Smith...Hansen...Lowe...ahh Bellville. There she is..."Lorelai said."Gwenith Colgate Bellville...6 pounds 6 ounces." Rory said.

"She is so small."

"Yeah she is." Lorelai said putting her arm around her daughter.

"I'm gonna be a big sister." Rory said with a smile."Yeah kid, I sure hope so." Lorelai said."Lets go buy her some flowers, and some clothes...and...uh...stuffed animals." Rory said."You are going to make a great big sister." Lorelai said as they walked out of the hospital. 


	9. The Wedding Fund

Chapter 9-The Wedding Fund

It was early May. Lorelai woke up to the sounds of hammers downstairs. Today was the big day. She had almost forgotten. She mad her way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she yelled to Luke who was in mid swing.

"Ahh.God...geez Lorelai, don't scare a man with a mallet."

"Oh sorry."she said giving him a kiss.

"Can I help." Lorelai said.

"Gee I dunno, I mean it might be too much for your back..I mean..."

"Come on hand it over...the doctor said I healed the best he has ever seen."

"All right...all right." Luke said and he stepped back from the sledge hammer. Lorelai tried to pick it up but it was too heavy for her to heave above her head.

"Uh,...a little help here."Lorelai asked.Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and picked up the Sledge."Ready. One...two...three." he said.They swung the hammer into the wall knocking out a big chunk."Wow that was fun!" Lorelai said walking away."I thought you said you wanted to help with this?" Luke said."What do you think I just did?"Lorelai said."You're crazy."

"You're marrying me."

"Fair enough." he said.

Lorelai pulled up outside Rorys dormitory later that afternoon.

"Hey kid,...you ready for today?" Lorelai called to her daughter out the window.

"I still can't believe you bought this thing."

"I told you honey...it was just one of those things."

"How come, you are willing to be a soccer mom for this kid and not for me?"

"First of all, there is no kid yet...and second...things are going to be a little different this time honey, like I dunno, I won't dress them up in Bangles jumpers."

"Awe mom, that is a classic." Rory said.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do..you love the new baby more." Rory said sarcastically.

"Give it up will you." Lorelai said.

"You don't even have a sibling yet and you are playing for the sibling rivalry." They drove for a while before Lorelai spoke again.

"So, they started today." Lorelai said."Who? What?"

"Tom, on the addition."

"Oh right...I forgot."

"Yeah I got to knock a hole in the wall."

"I still don't see why you couldn't just make my room into a nursery."

"Then where would you sleep?"

"Well mom, I don't live there anymore."

"Shh. No you will always live there. I would never make you give up your room. Besides Luke still is all cooped up in the house, half of his stuff is still in the old apartment. I want him to be able to move all the way in when we get back from our honeymoon. We need the room for the home office too."

"I guess you are right. So is he still planning on renting his old place out to Lane ?"

"I think so. At least that was the plan last I heard." They pulled into the drive at the Elder Gilmore house and got out of the car.

"Hi, I am Lorelai, this is Rory, we are here to pick up my mother." Lorelai said to the maid."Right..she is with your father in the study."

"Mom? With dad? In the study?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"That is what she said."

"But, I mean..they aren't...are they?"

"Well ever since your accident they have been having dinners. And he has taken her to a bunch of her functions lately. They seem to be doing better."

"Is he still living in the pool house?"

"Yeah I think so...but this is good for them...they are falling in love again." Rory gushed.

"Uh...Mom...." Lorelai called from outside the study door. "You in there?"

"Yes! Come in!" Emily chirped.

"Okay, I know that the accident was traumatic to my head and all, but uh, how could it have effected sour puss and schnickelfritz." Lorelai whispered."I dunno but it has." They walked into the room. Richard sat behind his desk and Emily was perched on top of it."Hi guys. How's it going?" Lorelai said."Just fine." Richard said."Lorelai, you are looking wonderful. How are you feeling?" Emily asked giving them both hugs."Good enough to swing a hammer..."She said."You know...I know we are closer now, but I don't think I will ever understand a word you say." "That's okay mom, I brought Rory to translate."

"She says she is feeling much better." Rory added.

"Yes well. You ladies have a good time today. And Lorelai your mother has my credit card...when you find the one you want you put it on there ok...same for Rory too." Richard said.

"Dad...I can't... I told you Luke and I have this."

"I don't want to hear another word of it, I am your father I am buying my daughter a wedding dress and that is final."

"Did we just enter the Twilight Zone?" Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Just take it." Rory said."Ok, thanks Dad." Lorelai said walking up to her father."My pleasure." Richard said. Opening his arms to his daughter for a hug."This is freaky even for them." Lorelai said to Rory. Then she hugged her father."I am so proud of you...learning how to walk again...and all." "Yeah well, it's like riding a bike."Lorelai said."So Grandma are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Emily said. She pecked Richard on the cheek he giggled like a boy and they were off.

"Lorelai I still can't believe you bought this hideous color of car."

"Well mom I secretly always wanted to be a taxi driver." Lorelai said.

"So you and Dad looked cozy, things are going better for you two." Lorelai said changing the subject.

"It is like we are 17 again." Emily said."Ahh to be young and in love." Rory said."Speaking of..."Emily started."Ohhh sorry hon...you set yourself up for this one..."

"Are you seeing anyone special?"

"No, one special, but I am seeing a bunch of not special people."

"That better be your mothers horrible humor coming out in you young lady."

"That's my girl." Lorelai said.

"No grandma, no one special. I am kinda seeing this guy..."

"Wait a second...you have been holding out on mommy."

"I told you I was seeing him." She said.

"Yeah but all I have gotten is a name." Lorelai said."Well with every thing that has been going on, the accident, the SUV, the addition, the wedding,  
the baby." Rory said knowing that the subject was about to change."Baby? What baby?" Emily said. "Are you?"

"No mom, not yet. You know we are trying."

"Yes I knew that, and I still think you could keep that fact to yourself considering you are not yet married."

"Mom, I think that cat is out of the bag and it's name is Rory."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, it isn't proper you are right, but we will be married in a few weeks and then all will be right in the world. By the way Rory nice job, jumping the hot seat..but uh...who's the fella?"

"Yes what is his name perhaps I know him." Emily said.

"Cause you are suddenly tight with the 21 and under crowd?" Lorelai said."I might know his family Lorelai."

"Oh thanks for clarifying I was afraid you might be punking me." Lorelai laughed he own joke.

"I am ignoring you now. Rory what is this young mans name."

"Yeah if things with grandpa don't work out mom her might want to pull a Demi with him." Lorelai said.

"Wow too Kutcher jokes back to back impressive." Rory said."I try."

"What is his name!" Emily said.

"She is locked on tight kid, you better tell her or she won't let go until she hears thunder."

"His name is Logan Grandma, Logan Huntzberger and it isn't anything. We are just hanging out together." In truth Rory had seen Logan almost every day since the first date. they hadn't really gotten to the title game yet though. For now, they were just...going out.

"How long have you two been hanging out?" Emily said."Well since I dunno, since...I don't know...like 3 more like 4 months or so."

"You are telling me, that you have been seeing someone for 4 months and it is still totally casual?" Lorelai said.

"Now, that's your girl." Emily said."Ha ha score one for grandma." Rory said."What's with the ganging up on me? I am the bride there will be no ganging up." Lorelai said.  
  
They arrived at the boutique where Emily used some of her D.A.R. strings to get an appointment on short notice. Lorelai let her, it was a huge help and it gave her mom something...a little control, it wasn't picking the dress or anything like that, but it was including her and that is all she every really wanted. It had taken 36 years but, she finally had Emily figured out."Uh...mom...."Lorelai said when they walked in."Yes."

"Um...where are...uh...the dresses."

"Oh Lorelai, you didn't think that we were buying off the rack were you?" Emily said.

"You mean?" Rory said.

"But how the wedding is in less than a month."

"If you pay a person enough anything can be done Rory." Emily said.

"Mom, no, it will be too expensive." Lorelai said."Now, Lorelai you heard your father."

"Mom."

"No...I mean, what else are we going to do with the wedding fund." Emily said with a smile.

"Wait, the what?"

"Wedding fund."

"I thought that you, I don't know spent that a long time ago." Lorelai said.

"You honestly think I had given up hope on you Lorelai?" Emily said."Well...mom...yeah."

"Have you ever known me to give up on anything?"

"Well no."

"Then tell me, why it would be that I would give up on my own daughter getting married."

"Thank you." she said hugging her mother.

"Thank you so much." This was just one of many surprise they had discovered about eachother in the last few months."Ok, so bring on the wine...bring on the dress samples!" Emily said."Git Er Done!" Lorelai said in her best southern accent."You have been holding that one in a long time haven't you." Rory said."You have no idea." Lorelai said.Three hours, 24 measurements and 103 dresses later they had come up with the perfect dress.  
Simple very classic, strapless silk, long and flowing in the back, and detailed with sparkles in the front. When it came time for the total Lorelai nearly fainted.

"Nine thousand one hundred and fifty six dollars and eleven cents." The woman said.

"Very well." Emily said handing her Richards platinum card."Oh my god..."Rory said."Uh Grandma...is there a...uh..wedding fun for me?"

"I don't know...is there a grand-son-in-law prospect for me?" Emily said.  
  
"Point taken." Rory blushed.  
  
"Bring him to the wedding won't you?" Emily said.  
  
"I don't know grandma really, we aren't that serious yet."  
  
"Well you can at least ask him can't you?" Emily said.  
  
"I'll ask him." Rory said. She would ask him...she hopped he would come too, something had to keep her from having to spend any unnecessary time with Jess.


	10. Here Comes The Bride

Chapter 10 - Here Comes The Bride  
  
Phone ringing.  
  
Lorelai laying face down in her bed...Rory is sprawled out beside her. Evidence of a typical Gilmore movie night lay strewn around them.  
Lorelai lifted her head a Red Vines wrapper stuck to her face.  
  
"Rory..."Lorelai said.  
  
"Ug." Rory said.  
  
"Rory you are on the phone." Lorelai said rolling her off of it.  
  
"Hello." Lorelai said.  
  
"Good morning." he said.  
  
"Hey you." She said.  
  
"Hey you." he said.  
  
"How are you." she said.  
  
"Fine, fine...I just got this funny feeling I was supposed to do something today...but, I just can't remember what it was." He joked. "I mean I am sleeping in my old apartment for the first time in months...and there is a tux hanging here...and... I am just drawing a blank."  
  
"You think you are so funny."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"So uh...meet you under the Huppa at say...sunset?"  
  
"I'm don't know...Rory and I thought we might go on a road trip..."Lorelai poked fun at herself.  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
"I will see you there."  
  
"Good. Hey Lorelai."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go look on your porch. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"OK. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Lorelai walked down stairs and opened the front door. Sitting there on the front porch was a thermos. She knew what it was.  
  
"I love this man." she said.  
  
"Which man." Rory said walking up behind her.  
  
"Luke he left me coffee."  
  
"And a note." Rory said.  
  
"Oooo a note....ah hmm...Dear Lorelai, I couldn't have you cranky on our wedding day.  
See you tonight. I love you. Luke P.S. Look under the lid."  
  
She unscrewed the lid and looked inside taped to the inside was a small envelope. She opened it and found a beautiful simple diamond solitaire necklace. And another smaller note. Mom would have wanted you to have it.  
  
"It was his mothers."she said.  
  
"Ok, ok, hold the water works there sparky." Rory said. "We gotta get you married."  
  
Ten Minutes later Emily was knocking at the door. Rory answered.  
  
"Oh hi grandma. Mom is in the shower."  
  
"My goodness it is like a war zone in here." Emily said.  
  
"Yeah, but they are almost done with the addition and it will be done when they get back from the honey moon."  
  
"Are we sure they only are adding one room."  
  
"Actually that was the plan, but you know mom and she saw the nursery and the office were right below her bedroom so once she leaves for Ireland with Luke they are going to knock out the wall in their room and make it bigger and add a balcony." Rory said.  
  
"And all of this will be done in one month?"  
  
"That's what they tell me." Rory said.  
Lorelai made her way down the stairs. Her mother stood there with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Lorelai said. "Do I have a booger?"  
  
"Lorelai...no...you are getting married today."  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"I just, I am losing my little girl...I mean...you know what I mean...this is new to me."  
  
"What do you know...it's new for me too. Look what Luke gave me mom." She said showing her the necklace on her neck.  
  
"That is beautiful."  
  
"It was his mothers."  
  
"I am sure that she is proud of him Lorelai."  
  
"Thanks mom." It was still a little odd to all of them that they were getting along so well now.  
That was not to say that they never fought again..but it was never as mean, or hurtful as it once was. They were both making the effort to at least try to understand eachother and that was really all they could do.  
  
"We better get you to the Inn." Rory said.  
  
"Yes the car is waiting out front?"  
  
"What car? We were just going to hop in the..."Lorelai was stopped cold by the site of the White mustang convertible parked outside.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I almost rented a limo, but then I thought about what you would like."  
  
"Well move to the head of the class! Mom this is great. Thank you."  
  
"Well get in, we have a wedding to attend."  
  
They arrived at the Inn at 12:00. Lorelai sat in the room, while she got her hair done and went through the check list in her head of all the things that she was going to say in her vows today...she was going to marry Luke today.It seemed like years since he had proposed, they had been through so much in that time,and he was right there, unfailing in his love. Supporting her, comforting Rory, standing up to her mother, winning both her parents over, even getting Richard to grant his blessing. She had never been so sure about anything in his life.  
  
Above the closed diner Liz and TJ were making last minute adjustments to their wardrobe...why they ever thought that Lukes wedding would be a renaissance wedding escaped Luke. Tj borrowed a suit and Rory was brining over a dress for Liz.  
  
Rory walked into the diner...and called out...  
  
"Hello? Luke? Liz?" she said.  
And then there he was coming out from the back room. They stood their for a moment.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hi." Rory said. She knew he would be there, she had actually thanked her mother for marrying Luke, so that she and Jess would be related and any chance of him getting back with her would be too incestuous even for a Gilmore. He was going to be Lukes best man.  
Her mother had asked her about it, with her being the maid of honor that would put them in close contact often and she didn't want to upset her. She told her that she was fine if Jess said he was fine with it. And there he was...so he must have been fine with it.  
  
"They are all up stairs." Jess said.  
  
"Oh yeah, right...duh."  
  
"Congratulations." he said.  
  
"Yeah...uh..huh?"  
  
"I mean your mom and Luke. It is a good thing right? You have always liked Luke."  
  
"Oh yeah, that." Why was he making her so nervous. "Yeah it's a good thing."  
  
"Listen..." He started.  
  
"I better get this to your mom and then get back to the Inn to mine." Rory said, she felt like she was 16 years old again. She was a 20 year old woman...she needed to get past whatever this was.  
  
"Right...sorry." Jess said.  
  
Rory went upstairs to give Liz the dress.  
  
"Come in!" Luke called.  
  
She walked in and Luke was standing there in his tux, hair all done nice and short like he wore to her graduation...he looked really good in that tux. Mom had to talk him into the longer knee length coat, but it was worth it.  
  
"You look amazing." Rory said.  
  
"Thanks Ror."  
  
"Ugh Liz, here are a couple different dresses a couple of mine a couple of mom's you can choose which ever..."  
  
"Thanks Rory." Liz said. "You can call me Aunt Liz now if you want."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Rory said.  
  
"But you don't have to." Luke said trying to save her. "I mean cause...you just...it's not like..."  
  
"No Luke, I like that, both mom and Chris are only children I have never had an aunt."  
  
"See Luke, she wants an Aunt."  
  
"And an Uncle Tj too." TJ chimed in.  
The two team hugged her..."Welcome to the family kiddo." Liz said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey I uh...have a minute with Rory please?" Luke said.  
  
"Yeah...sure." They said and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's up." Rory said. "You aren't having second thoughts are you."  
  
"About your mom? No...about..you?"  
  
"What...I mean, what do you mean... I um...I uh...can quit parking in that spot at the house and blocking you in I mean... I didn't...think."  
  
"No...it isn't the parking."  
  
"Oh, then uh, I guess you want me to stop coming home to do laundry all the time..."  
  
"Rory no...it isn't any of that. I just don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to your mom anymore because I am there, or that she doesn't need you anymore, or any of that. I just want to make sure that you guys will always be you guys...it's just."  
  
"Now we are better Luke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were always meant to be a threesome, mom just could never pick the third. It's ok Luke, I know it will be the same, I mean...you have been there for us my whole life ever since I can remember...remember when Lane and I used to come in and spin around on the stools and you told us, to stop because if we puked you would have to close down for a week."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you were there for mom everytime she needed you and I couldn't handle it. No matter what. And you were there for me when Dean and I broke up the first time and you were so protective of me this last time...and...my graduation. Luke you have always been the man in our lives, now you are just going to sleep over too."  
  
"Thanks Rory."  
  
"Hey what are evil step children for?" Rory said.  
  
"I want you to have this." Luke said handing her a box.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it up."  
  
She opened the box to find a jewelry box. It was beautifully carved in cherry wood.  
  
"Luke this is amazing...did you make this."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Open it up."  
  
She opened the box and it played a song.  
  
"Luke it is great. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Letting me marry your mom."  
  
"Any time." Rory said. "I better get back. See you in a little while."  
  
"Ok...I'll be the one in the tux."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Rory got back to the in just in time for Sookie to announce that she was re-doing the cake.  
  
"Sookie...no...why?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because it isn't perfect...this is Lorelais wedding it has to be a master piece." Sookie said.  
  
Rory followed Sookie in to the kitchen where the most beautiful cake she had ever seen sat.  
  
"You are kidding right Sookie?"  
  
"Really you think it is ok?"  
  
"Sookie...this is...wow...yes, it is perfect. Don't you dare change a thing. Now go home...and get changed, get Jackson and Davey and little Gwenny and get back here."  
  
"Ok...ok...you are sure..."  
  
"I am so sure. Do you have Davey's tux?"  
  
"Yeah and the pillow for the rings is in Lorelais office I will grab it on my way out."  
  
Rory rushed up stairs so she could get her hair done and dress on in time. With all the distractions she was cutting it close.  
  
"Hey hon." Lorelai said when she walked into the room.  
  
"Mom, wow...you look...amazing."  
  
"Dosen't she?" Emily said.  
  
"Wow." Rory said walking up behind her mom and looking at her in the mirror.  
  
"The dress is amazing...and...wow..."  
  
"Thanks hon. What's that?" Lorelai asked pointing to the jewelry box.  
  
"Oh, yeah...this...Luke made it for me."  
  
"Oh wow hon, this is beautiful, he made this for you...?"  
  
"Yeah...he actually traded me you for it...so." Rory joked. "Open it up."  
  
Lorelai lifted the lid of the box and listened to the tune it played. She started to weep.  
  
"You know what this song is?" Lorelai said.  
  
"No, I was having a hard time pin pointing it."  
  
"That is because it isn't your average song...he had to have had the music box custom made,  
this is the song that we danced to Liz and TJ's wedding." She said.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet." Rory said.  
  
"You have a wonderful man Lorelai."  
  
"You're telling me." she said. "So you saw him?  
Does he look amazing. "  
  
"He looks great mom, good enough to marry.  
They all looked great."  
  
"What do you mean all?"  
  
"Liz, Tj, Jess."Rory said.  
  
"Oh..hon...Jess was there?"  
  
"It was fine mom, things are going to be fine...I mean...we re going to be cousins soon so...ewe..and plus Logan will be here soon...and.."  
  
"Your gentlemen friend is coming" Emily perked up.  
  
"Yes grandma."  
  
"Make sure you introduce me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"So...15 until show time." Lorelia said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey mom...can you..give me and Rory a second?"  
  
"Sure I will go track down your father." Emily said.  
  
"So..."Lorelai said."Big day for us today."  
  
"Yeah..."Rory said.  
  
"I just want you to know that...this doesn't change anything...I mean we are still us."  
  
"I know mom. Do you think I wanted you to die alone? I am so happy for you, and I love Luke, I mean he has been more of a father to me than dad has ever been."  
  
"I am glad to hear you say that hon. Cause Luke really loves you. And you know I do. We just want you to know that you can come to us still with anything."  
  
"I know. Like I told Luke...we were always a threesome...you just never knew it."  
  
"I love you kid."  
  
"I love you too mom." They hugged and Lorelai weeped a little.  
  
"You have to hold this together mom."  
  
"Undercontrol." Lorelai said.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting." Richard said.  
  
"Dad...no, hi."  
  
Richard looked at his daughter...this was the day he had dreamed about for her since she was a little girl. All of the hurt in the past seemed to be erased for a moment.  
  
"You look stunning." he said.  
  
"Thank you Daddy." Lorelai said. She hadn't called him daddy since she was three years old,  
but at that moment...she felt like she was his little girl again.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Rory said.  
  
"On with the show." Lorelai said. 


	11. I do

  
  
Chapter 11- I Do.  
  
The whole town was gathered on the top of the hill by the Inn...it was a warm June night and the fire flys were just begining to come out. There was a white carpet laid down the grass in the middle of the isles. Lukes Huppa stood at the end. In the rows on either side sat all the faces of the people who have been waiting for this day for years. Even Taylor looked pleased to be at the event. A string quartet was seated off to the left of the huppa and they began to play.  
  
First Jackson showed Emily to her seat. Then Kirk walked up and took his place under the Huppa. Luke came in to his left. Next Jess walked Rory down the isle. It felt a little odd for both of them. For a while Rory had imagined this happening one day with the two of them...under different curcumstaces of course. But all of that seemed to fall away, they both knew that it was never going to work between them, but Luke and Lorelai were meant to be. Next Sookie sent little Davey down the isle with the rings to join Luke and Jess.  
  
Then it they started to play the wedding march.  
Richard took his daughters hand and pulled her viel over her head.  
  
"They're playing our song." he said and patted her hand in the crook of his arm.  
Lorelai took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Richard lead his daughter slowly down the isle.Everyone stood, there wasn't a dry eye in the house...Ms. Patty and Babette were blubbering, even Taylor held back some tears. Lorelai looked down the isle intently at Luke, he was wiping away the tears. She arrived at his side. He mouthed the words. "I love you." to her. She mouthed "I love you too."  
  
"Who gives this woman to be joined in holy matromony?" Kirk asked Richard. Kirk got ordaned on the internet just for the occasion.  
  
Richard cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Ahh hemm....her mother and I do." Then he placed Lorelai's hand in Lukes kissed her on the cheek and took his seat by Emily.  
  
Kirk began.  
  
"Many of us, have known Luke and Lorelai a very long time. And in that time...some of us...have even dated...or at least attempted to date one of them...I of course mean Lorelai here,  
and Lulu it was a long time ago and she didn't even say yes...."  
  
"Kirk..." Luke said.  
  
"Anyway uh, many of us have thought this day to be inevidiable, it seems that everyone knew they were in love before they ever did."  
  
Everyone chuckled.  
  
"So on this very happy day, I would like to say on behalf of all of your guests...it's about time."  
  
Everyone roared with laughter this time...even Jess.  
  
"Luke and Lorelai have decided to write thier own vows...Lukes no doubt on a diner recipt."  
  
Everyone chuckled again.  
  
"Luke....please."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai....and took a deep breath in.  
  
"Lorelai...I have loved you since that first day you walked into the diner. I have watched, in awe of you...rasing Rory, going to school, opening this Inn. I have loved you all the while." He stopped and wiped a tear and held her hand tighter. "No matter what the reason, I am always happy to see you, whether you are looking for a baby chick, or dragging me out of the diner to bid on your basket...which by the way...is now spoken for forever. It didn't matter.  
I would have done anything...just to be next to you. And a few months ago...when you were in the accident, I thought I might lose you forever just after I thought I had you. And I made a promise to someone, much more powerful than myself, that if you were all right, I was going to spend the rest of my life, making you still being here worth while. I plan to live up to that promise, now and forever, I love you Lorelai "Crazy Lady Gilmore." I love you in spite of and for all your faults, coffee addiction and all, you are my only one."  
  
Lorelai wiped away a tear.  
  
"Lorelai will now recited her vows to Luke." kirk said.  
  
"Luke...for a long time...I saw you as the man in the backwards baseball hat who kept me in coffee." She chuckled. "For me it started as a friendship, you were always there for me when I needed you, weather...it was bringing ice, or cleaning out a gutter, you were my guy. I grew to love you over the years without even knowing I was falling, but each year you became more a part of me, a peice of a puzzel that if removed...nothing else would make sense. You have always been there for Rory, and you know she is the quickest way to my heart. And then that night, when you kissed me...right over there on that very porch...my world was changed forever. I love you Luke...I think I always have...I know I always will. You are my rock, you are my soul. I will never let you down, I will never give you up, I will never leave your side...I will never give up coffee." She smiled. He laughed. "You are my everything Luke. Forever."  
  
"At this time I would like to ask anyone who knows of any reason why these two should not be goined together today, please speak now or forever hold your piece." Kirk said.  
  
Luke said..."No one...say a word."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"If there are no objections may I have the rings."  
  
Jess helped Davey give Kirk the rings.  
  
"Luke take this ring put it on Lorelais finger and repeat after me."  
  
Lorelai looked intently into Lukes eyes.  
  
"I Lucas Daniel Danes." Kirk said.  
"I Lucas Daniel Danes."  
  
"Take you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." "Take you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Luke repeated.  
  
"To be my wedded wife." "To be my wedded wife."Luke repeated.  
  
"To have and to hold." "To have and to hold."Luke repeated.  
  
"From this day forward." "From this day forward."Luke repeated.  
  
"And until death do we part." "And until death do we part."Luke repeated.  
  
Luke slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Now Lorelai repeat after me. I Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."  
  
"I Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Lorelia repeated.  
  
"Take you Lucas Daniel Danes." "Take you Lucas Daniel Danes."Lorelia repeated.  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband." "To be my lawfully wedded husband."Lorelia repeated.  
  
"To have and to hold." "To have and to hold."Lorelia repeated.  
  
"From this day forward." "From this day forward."Lorelia repeated.  
  
"And until death do we part." "And until death do we part."Lorelia repeated.  
  
Lorelai slid the ring onto his finger.  
  
"And now by the powers vested in my by the Internet and the State of Conneticut I now pronounce you...man and wife. Luke you may kiss your bride."  
  
Luke lifed her veil. They had both been waiting for this a very long time. He leaned in and kissed her she pulled him close, no one else exsisted in that moment, the cameras flased but, they didn't notice, the crowd cheered but they didn't notice.  
He dipped her back and she slid her arm behind his neck. Then he returned her to her upright position.  
  
"And now ladies and Gentelmen, allow me to introduce to you for the first time...Mr. and Mrs.  
Luke and Lorelai Danes." Kirk said.  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory as she held Lukes hand.  
She whispered... "Now that sounds right."  
  
Rory smiled she was glad to see her mom so happy.  
  
They walked back down the isle and hopped in the Mustang Emily had rented. They would be back to join ther guests in a little while at the dinner.  
  
As they drove away into the sunset Luke turned to Lorelai.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Danes." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Mr. Danes. And please no need to be so formal, call me Mrs. Backwards Baseball cap."  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"Wait till you see what I have on underneath this."  
  
"Oh that is so not fair." Luke said.  
  
"Get used to it bucko, you are married to me now." She said leaning over and kissing him.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Inn...  
  
"Hey..." Jess called to Rory.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Do you think...we could maybe...talk?" Jess asked.  
  
He's your cousin, he's your cousin, he's your cousin. Rory thought to herself.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
The two walked away from the crowd of people waiting for Lorelai and Luke to return.  
  
"Look. I was gonna say this before but you wouldn't let me. So here it does. You and I are family now..for better or worse. Exuse the pun."  
  
"Pun exused."  
  
"I just wanted you to know, that I never meant to hurt you and I am sorry that I did and so many times. I just hope that maybe...you and I can find a way to be friends? What do you say...cuz."  
  
Rory laughed. That just sounded bizzare.  
  
"Just so we have one thing straight...when my mom has a baby...it will be related to both of us...can we not tell him or her we dated? As older sister and cousin...we are bound to never live that down."  
  
"Deal." Jess said. "Do we hug? How does this work?"  
  
"I think we hug...we're family right?"  
  
Just then Logan walked up to her.  
  
"There she is." he said. "I have been looking all over for you."  
  
"Oh hi..."Rory said walking up to him and taking both his hands and kissing him on the cheek. "Logan... I want you to meet Jess...Lukes nephew...my new cousin." Rory said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Logan said.  
  
"Jess this is Logan...my uh...this is Logan."  
  
"Nice to meet you man...hey treat her right...there will be a lot of people watching you." Jess said.  
  
"When you are with a girl as pretty as Rory,  
people are always watching you." Logan said.  
  
Rory melted a little.  
  
"We should get back in there." Jess said.  
  
With that Logan escourted Rory back up to the tents. Jess walked with them and they talked. There was no fighting, just old friends talking.  



	12. New Love, Old Love, and True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own them....or the song in this chapter.

P.S. In this chapter the italics are because we are hearing the song fade in and out as people are talking. I thought that the song "Angel Eyes" by Jeff Healy was the perfect was to describe Luke and Lorelais relationship. You should check out the song if you aren't familiar.Chapter 9- New Love, Old Love, and True Love  
  
They made a quick lap around town, just long enough to let all the finishing touches get done back at the reception at the Inn. The dance floor was set up outside with a million twinkle lights including the same ones that Luke had used to propose with. The night was beautiful to be under the stars. When the mustang pulled up Luke, who was now playing DJ announced to the waiting guests.  
  
"And now, I once again give you...Mr. and Mrs..." Rory interrupted him and whispered in his ear. "Umm Mr. and Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap." Kirk said looking confused.  
  
Luke and Lorelai made their way in to the reception and sat down at the head table. To a feast fit for a King that Sookie prepared. Rory sat next to Lorelai and Logan next to her.  
Jess sat by Luke, his mother and TJ next to him. Once everyone had almost finished their meals. Rory stood up and gave a toast.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast. To my mom and Luke, with people like the two of you in my life, I have nothing to worry about, you are my best friends, my biggest cheerleaders and the best parents...and I do include you in that Luke...that a girl could ever have. I love you guys...P.S. I want a brother." Rory said. Lorelai smiled at her.  
  
Jess gave the next toast.  
  
"When my Uncle look asked me to come be his best man...I thought that he was joking. I put this man beside me through a lot while I was living here with him, and with all of you.  
But, I realized that I could say no, and confirm to all that I am the same Jess that I have always been, or I could show up, put on a tux and give a toast. To the man who taught me how to be a man, My Uncle Luke and his new wife, Lorelai. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and...uh...Rory wants a brother."  
  
Following the toasts Luke and Lorelai cut the cake. After cleaning up from the mess that was made Kirk announced the first dance.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...please give a round of applause for the bride and groom."  
  
Luke held out his hand and led Lorelai to the floor.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
"You better believe it." She smiled.  
  
He held her close as they danced to the song he picked out for them to dance to. They kissed and he whispered the words into her ear as Jeff Healey sang._Girl, you're lookin' fine tonight And every guy has got you in his sight What you're doin' with a clown like me Is surely one of life's little mysteries_

"She looks happy." Logan said coming up behind Rory.

"She is." Rory said."How about you?""Me?""Yeah you...your best friend just got married.""I couldn't be happier.""Good, good. So listen...I was thinking...you invited me here tonight and all. You let me into your little corner of the world. What do you say we stop this...casual thing. I want you to introduce me to your mom and new step-dad as your boyfriend."Logan said."You what?"

"Come on Rory it has been like..6 months...I think we can handle it." Logan said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
_So tonight I'll ask the stars above:  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do; What did I say To turn your angel eyes my way_  
  
"What do you say Gilmore?"

"I say...they didn't get that happy not taking any chances." She said turning to Logan.

"Shall we dance?"

"Yes. But I have to warn you, I am not very good." She said.  
  
_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance Never even got one second glance Across the crowded room was close enough I could look but I could never touch_  
  
"Who's that guy dancing with Rory." Luke asked.

"That is Logan...Rorys new boyfriend.

"Lorelai said. "Did I know this?"

"Honey...Rory didn't even know this" Lorelai said.  
  
_Don't anyone wake me if it's just a dream 'Cuz she's the best thing that ever happened to me All you fellows, you can look all you like But this girl you see, she's leaving here With me tonight_  
  
Emily and Richard danced by talking.  
  
"She is married Richard."  
  
"That she is." He said.  
  
"She is very happy."  
  
"That she is." he said.  
  
"Do you remember when we were that happy Richard?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"It just seems like so long ago."  
  
"Really, it seems like only yesterday to me."  
  
"Richard."  
  
"Yes Emily."  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"I still love you too." Richard said.  
  
"Move out of the pool house." Emily said.  
  
"Are you asking me to leave permanently?" Richard questioned.  
  
"No Richard, I am asking you to stay permanently."  
  
"Very well then. I will have my things brought back in first thing in the morning."  
  
Lorelai and Luke danced up to Rory and Logan.  
  
"I think that your grandparents just reconciled." Lorelai said.  
  
"I think so too." Rory said. "Oh and Luke, Mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend Logan."  
  
"Nice to meet you Logan..I would shake your hand but..."Luke said.  
  
"We have our hands full." Logan said.  
  
"You have no idea." Luke said.  
  
"They like each other..." Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"I love you hon."  
  
"I love you too mom."

_There's one more thing I need to know.  
If this is love why does it scare me so.  
Must be something only you can see.  
Cause girl I feel it when you look at me._  
  
The night was perfect. All was right in that sleepy little town. Luke finally had his Lorelai...Emily and Richard were getting back together. Rory was happy with Logan. It was one of those moments when you realize that eventually, everything does find it's place. Sometimes it may take days, other times it may take years, but eventually life has a way of working itself out. They danced late into the night, seeing old friends, making new ones...it was Luke and Lorelais happily ever after.  
  
WRITERS NOTE: WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS....I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS IN THE HOPPER....DO YOU WANT MORE...OR SHOULD WE SAY GOODBYE WITH THIS???? LET ME KNOW 


	13. Back in the Hallow

Chapter 13- Back in the Hallow

_Phone Ringing_  
  
_"Hi you've reached Luke...And Lorelai Danes...Leave us a message." Beep  
  
"Luke I am glad you talked some sense into that daughter of mine...for once a message that I understand. I expected you guys back in town by now...but I guess you haven't gotten in yet. Please give us a call when you get in, we want to hear all about the honey moon."_ Emily's voice said on the machine.  
  
Luke crawled out from under the blanket in the living room.

"Do you think we should at least let people know we are home, so they don't worry Lorelai."  
  
"Shhhh....don't ruin it. See they don't know we are here yet, so we can still enjoy some us time you know, just you and on... we only have 5 more rooms, then...we will call everyone and let them know."  
  
"Five? I thought we only had...four left?" Luke said.  
  
"No, no, no it's five. We've got the new bathroom..."  
  
"Right the shower after we got home."  
  
"Right....then our bed room."  
  
"Yes...right after...the shower."  
  
"Uh huh...then...the old bathroom."  
  
"Right the ambush while I was brushing my teeth."  
  
"Uh huh. And then the stairs..."  
  
"Yeah and see I wouldn't have counted those as a room. I would have lumped them with the living room."  
  
"I would have too but wasn't it fun." Lorelai said with a smirk.  
  
He gave her that...of course it was smile.  
  
"Then the living room." She continued the list.  
  
"Right. Currently in the living room."  
  
"So that leaves...the kitchen, the down stairs bathroom, Rorys room, the nursery and the new office. Five."  
  
"Wow I guess you are right." Luke said.  
  
"Sorry to say it...but we have another...5 hours before anyone knows we are home. And really it is all for the best...if Rory knew we had sex in her room she would never come home again."  
  
"As opposed to her being so ok with the fact that we had sex in every other room of the house." Luke mocked.  
  
"She'd understand...I am sure she is familiar with the post honeymoon...christen every room in the house rule...or at least...I think I taught her that rule...which one is the golden one again?"  
  
"Do unto others as you would have done to you." Luke said.  
  
"Oh in that case..." She said hiding back under the blanket.  
  
"Oh not fair..." Luke exhaled. "Let the games begin."  
  
A few hours later Luke was standing in the nursery and Lorelai was fixing her make up in the toaster.  
  
"Tom really did a great job don't you think." Luke said to his wife.  
  
"I do...that window seat...will always have good memories for us." Lorelai said coyly.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Luke said.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"What are you talking about I have been asking you that for the last hour."  
  
"Well I am now...are you."  
  
"Yeah." he said. "I am."  
  
The walked out the front door and Lorelai said in her most convincing imitation of The Poltriguiest... "This house...is dirty." she said.  
  
"You are so funny." Luke said.  
  
"I know." Lorelai said satisfied with herself.  
  
They walked into town and to the diner.  
  
"Hi Lane." Luke said as he walked in.  
  
"Luke! Your back! Lorelai!" She shouted. "Oh it is so good to see you!"  
  
"How were things while I was gone?" Luke asked.  
  
"They were fine...Kirk keeps trying to marry anyone who is sitting at the same table, but other than that." Lane said.  
  
"So Lorelai...how was the honey moon." Lane said.  
  
"It was great." Lorelai said.  
  
"How was Ireland?"  
  
"Oh, I have no idea..." Lorelai said. "Honey is that where we were? Ireland?"  
  
"Ireland was great Lane." Luke said.  
  
"What we saw of it at least from the hotel window." Lorelai said.  
  
"Lorelai." Luke said...embarrassed.  
  
"Oh sorry, Lane, I mean...your boss, and I uh..enjoyed many of the beautiful things to behold in Ireland." Lorelai said imitating a robot.  
  
"I have to go take an order. It was nice to see you." Lane said and walked away.  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke said.  
  
"What she asked how it was...you want me to lie and tell her some story about going to see the blarney stone?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Is that what you are calling it now...cause..." Lane walked back over. "Yes the blarney stone was an amazing thing...people were lined up for miles to lay on their backs and kiss it."  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"What...I am telling her about the blarney stone." She said. Luke was turning bright red. "Hey Lane have you heard from Rory??"  
  
"Yeah she said that she and Logan would be here soon."  
  
"Oh she is bringing Logan?" Lorelai said surprised that her daughter wouldn't come to see her mother alone after such a long time apart.  
  
"Yeah..I haven't seen her with out him since the wedding actually." Lane said.  
  
"Huh ok then." Lorelai said.  
  
Just then the door opened to the diner.  
  
"Mom!" Rory yelled and ran to hug her mother.  
  
"Hey babe!" Lorelai said hugging her daughter.  
  
Logan walked in behind Rory.  
  
"Hi there." he said to Luke. Shaking his hand.  
  
"Hello." Luke said.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Danes." Logan said offering his hand.  
  
"Wow...that sounds weird...good weird but weird." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai shook his hand.  
  
"No need for manners here though Logan...you can call me Lorelai and you can call him grumpy puss and all will be right in Whoo Ville tonight."  
  
"You can call me Luke, Logan." Luke said.  
  
"So." Rory said. Sitting across from her mother. Logan sitting beside her and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah...so."  
  
"The house looks...great." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah...Luke and I inspected it from every angel when we got home...it looks great. Right honey." Lorelai said.  
  
"Uh...right..." Luke said turning brite red.  
  
Rory quickly realized what her mother was incinuating.  
  
"Mom! I didn't need to know that."  
  
"What hon? I didn't say anything." Lorelai said smiling over her shoulder at Luke.  
"Anyway...so, how was Ireland." Rory said excited.  
  
"It was really great." Luke said hoping to stop his wife from sharing the blarney stone story again. "We had a great time."  
  
"Yeah, hon, you should really go sometime." Lorelai said realizing that her husbands patients with her was wearing thin.  
  
"So.." Luke said. "Coffee?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great, thanks babe." Lorelai said.  
  
"Logan? Rory?"  
  
"Yes, please Mr. Danes...I mean Luke."  
  
Rory looked at Luke.  
  
"You are really asking me that?"  
  
"Right 3 coffees and a tea coming right up." Luke said walking towards the counter.  
  
Lorelai put her hand under her chin and watched Luke as he walked away.  
  
"Earth to mom!" Rory said.  
  
"Sorry babe, he just does that so well."  
  
"It's ok, when is it that the honeymoon normally wears off?" Rory said.  
  
"Uhhh. Why would you wish that on me."  
  
"I just figure that is when you will once again be able to hold a intelligent conversation with out staring off or using sexual undertones." Rory said.  
  
Logan laughed and held Rorys hand.  
  
"Sooo..." Lorelai said. "Looks like you two are doing well."  
  
"Yeah...we seem to be a good fit." Logan said with a dirty smile. Rory elbowed him. Lorelai looked at her daughter with knowing eyes.  
  
"Hey Logan...why don't you uh go tell Luke that we want pie with our coffee...go go...scoot...scoot." Lorelai said trying to gain a moment alone with her daughter.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Logan said getting up. Lorelai could tell that he was on his best behavior, no 20 year old man was as polite as he was being, she knew he was sleeping with her daughter. As soon as he got out of listening range Lorelai tugged Rory in close to her.  
  
"You've had sex with him." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well..." Rory said.  
  
"You are having sex with him."  
  
"Not currently but..." Rory said...turning her eyes to her knees.  
  
Lorelai looked around in a playful panic.  
  
"I can't believe that you are having sex with him."  
  
"Well believe it." Rory said proud of herself.  
  
"But, when, for how long? I mean you didn't tell me." Lorelai said.  
  
"You didn't ask, and a lady never kisses and tells." Rory said.  
  
"And since when did I raise a lady."  
  
"When did this happen? I mean...when did you two first? Ya know." Lorelai made an obscene gesture with her hand.  
  
"You were right about him being in my room the morning after my article came out."Rory said with a giggle.  
  
"Ha ha I knew it."Lorelai said.  
  
"But then it didn't happen again for a while...I didn't feel right...you know...just...to do it...so after that it wasn't until...I don't know...your wedding that we...you know...again...cause it was kinda official then." Rory said beaming.  
  
"Ahhh...on mommies wedding day?" Lorelai said.  
  
"During the reception, after the first dance, before the bouquet." Rory said.  
  
"No." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well...remember when you guys were getting ready throw the bouquet and you couldn't find me?" Rory said.  
  
"No." Lorelai said.  
  
"Not even after? You had sex during my wedding reception?"  
  
"It just kinda happened." Rory said.  
  
"But? Where I mean? There were people all over the place."  
  
"In the stables." Rory covered her mouth and turned red.  
  
"Ah...you had sex with horses watching?" Lorelai said.  
  
"They seemed to be the better pick to be witness than say Ms. Patty or Grandma." Rory said.  
  
"That is why you had that hey in your hair." Lorelai said putting it all together.  
"I wondered but I had forgotten all about it...I was in my bride haze."  
  
"Yeah I kinda figured that." Rory said.  
  
"So...wow, you and Logan huh...so you were..." Lorelai gave Rory a look.  
  
"Yes mom, we were safe and I am on the pill now so."  
  
Lorelai took a gasp. "My baby went on the pill and didn't even tell her mommy." Lorelai said.  
  
Just then they heard laughter behind them. They turned to see Luke and Logan laughing about something at the counter.  
  
"Luke likes him." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah..Logan likes him."  
  
"And he doesn't like anyone." they said together and then laughed.  
  
"What seems to be so funny over here?" Luke said returning wit coffee, pie and Logan.  
  
"What was so funny over there?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Than neither are we." Rory said.  
  
The four of them talked and ate and laughed the rest of the night away. Then they all walked back to the house and looked at the honey moon slides. Rory showed Logan around the house and explained about the new addition for the new baby when ever it decided to come to be. As they walked into her room she realized that little had changed. Now instead of her small bed Lorelais old bed was in her room, but other than that...it was like a time warp. Lorelai told Rory she wasn't going to change it, and she hadn't. Logan walked in and looked around her room. He picked up Cornel Plucker from her bed made him do a little dance and they laughed. He looked at all her books and all the pictures that she had hanging on the walls of different people in the town and her mother and father. Then he sat back on the bed beside her.  
  
"I can't imagine growing up like this." Logan said.  
  
"What you mean in a house that isn't made out of Marble?"  
  
"No...in a house that people live in. With a mother that was always there. With tons of people who love you. I just can't imagine it." He said.  
  
"I am sure your childhood wasn't that bad." Rory said looking at him in the eyes. She knew her boyfriend had some demons that he battled, but he would never let her help him in the fight.  
  
"I just hope you know how lucky you are." he said.  
  
"I do." She leaned in to kiss him. They were kissing when Lorelai walked in.  
  
"Whoa sorry...uh..I'll come back." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom." Rory said. "What do you need."  
  
"We have a double feature in the living room starting in five minutes....we will be showing...Mad Max Thunderdome....and yet another classic....Beyond Thunderdome." She said in her best announcer voice.  
  
"What?" Rory said.  
  
"Sorry hon, it was Lukes turn to pick. On the bright side...I think the mocking will reach Olympic level tonight." She said.  
  
"We'll be there in a sec." Rory said.  
  
"Ok, uh then..do you want me to shut the door? Put on some Marvin Gaye?" Lorelai teased.  
  
"Mom!" Rory said.  
  
"Okay, okay, but don't say I never offered." Lorelai walked out of the room.  
  
"Sorry, my mom jumped the wall at the institution not to long ago."  
  
"I like her...she's funny, she's like you."  
  
"I am like her." Rory said.  
  
"Whatever." Logan said standing and pulling Rory up with him. "Mad Max waits for no woman."  
  
"Then we should definitely be moving on."  
  
When the second movie ended Lorelai looked around the room and saw that Logan and Rory had fallen a sleep and Luke was not there. She got up from the couch careful not to wake Logan or Rory and walked into the kitchen where she saw a light was on. She quickly realized that Luke was once again in one of his favorite new places. The nursery.  
  
"Hey hon, whatcha doing?" She said standing in the threshold.  
  
He turned around and looked at him wife.  
  
"Just imagining." Luke said.  
  
"Oh yeah." she said walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking how lucky our kid is gonna be, you know...having you as a mom...and Rory for a sister."  
  
"And you for a dad." Lorelai said.  
  
"I just...I wonder why it hasn't happened yet."  
  
"These things take time." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah but...I mean...you had Rory fine...so we know that you are good right. I mean...what if? I don't know what if there is something wrong with my...men.  
You know...and I can't...we can't." Luke said.  
  
"There is more than one way to skin a cat Luke."  
  
"Think we have skinned the cat every way I know how." Luke said with a naughty grin.  
  
"I mean, if we have to, we can go to a doctor, see what's up. People do it all the time." Lorelai said.  
"Yeah, I know. I just really thought that, you and me, this...I mean...I thought it would be so easy."  
  
"Oh honey, you know better nothing with me is every easy. Come on it's late.  
let's get to bed."  
  
"What about them." he said motioning towards the living room.  
  
"Well it's late they should probably just stay. I mean I don't want them driving home this late when they are that tired."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. You go wake up Rory and I will go get some blankets for Logan."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on. You honestly think that we are going to make him sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean unless Rory wants to sleep there and he can have her bed."  
  
"Oh you are so sexy when you are clueless."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke they are not kids in there asleep. That is my...our...uh...Rory is 20 almost 21...and Logan is in his 20's."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"So, honey, brace yourself..They are sleeping together and I don't mean in the living room right now."  
  
"What!" Luke said.  
  
"I'll kill him, and I thought I liked that little Bastard."  
  
"Luke." Lorelai shot him a look.  
  
"She isn't a kid anymore."  
  
"You mean you are ok with this?"  
  
"Hey she at least is four years older than me when I started sleeping with a guy on a regular basis."  
  
"I guess you are right."  
  
"You know how it is Luke. I mean, she had sex with Dean...that broke the ice...now...it's a whole new ball game. She is a smart girl and she really likes him. And we like him. So...lets go in there and be the cool parents and have them both move in to Rorys room."  
  
"But..ahhh...what if they..ya know...tonight....with us in the house?"  
  
"Well I was planning on...ya knowing tonight with them in the house." Lorelai said with a wicked grin. "We could make it a contest...see who is louder."  
  
"Ahh Lorelai." Luke said squinting as if to get the image out of his head.  
  
They walked back into the living room.  
  
"Rory." Lorelai whispered.  
  
Rory groaned.  
  
"Rory." She said again.  
  
This time Rory stirred a little.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Ahh." Rory yelled as she shot up. "Wha...what time is it?"  
  
"It is late. Get your man there and go on in to bed."  
  
"Wha? You mean..."Rory started. "I mean...no, we can, Logan wake up." she said nudging him.  
  
"Five more minuets." mumbled.  
  
"You and boy aren't going anywhere tonight. You are too tired.  
Just get him into your room. We'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "I mean..what about the rule?"  
  
"Yeah well, I am married and you aren't a little girl..screw the rule...just...uh..try to keep it down ok? I think if Luke heard anything he would shoot down the stairs and kill him."  
  
"Mom!" Rory squealed. "I couldn't...not here."  
  
"You have before...." Lorelai said. "Night hon see you in the morning." she said as she started up the stairs to join Luke.  
  
Rory nudged Logan.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah." he said. "I have been since your moms first Rory."  
  
She pushed him.  
  
"Faker."  
  
"What can I say. I didn't want to have to drive all the way back to Yale tonight."  
  
"Sneaky." Rory said.  
  
"I try." He said and leaned in to kiss her. They started making out and he lay her back down onto the couch.  
  
"Logan," she gasped.  
  
"Not here." she said pushing him off her. She got up and took his hand and lead him into her room and shut and locked the door behind them.  
  
"So you have had sex in here before huh?" he said.  
  
"Yeah it was a big mistake though." Rory said.  
  
"I don't ever want to be your mistake." Logan said to her. She smiled at him. He began kissing her again, this time he lay her back on the bed and they quietly made love. Logan was a much more sensual person than Dean was, it was always more than just the sex with him. All of her senses were engulfed in him he made her feel like there was nothing else in the world.  
  
The next mornings breakfast was a bit awkward, everyone walked around with a guilty look on their face. No one really spoke outside of the "Please pass the's"  
  
Finally Lorelai couldn't take it.  
  
"Ok, enough all ready. All those that had sex in this house last night raise thier hand." Lorelai said. They all looked at one and other. Lorelai raised her hand Luke shot her a look but then raised his hand to appease his wife, very slowly Rory rose her hand but Logan did not.  
  
"So Logan you are saying that Rory had sex alone last night." Lorelai playfully asked.  
  
"No Mrs. Danes I just know when to keep my mouth shut." he quipped.  
  
"But he dosen't seem to know when to keep his pants on." Luke said giving Logan a look of death.  
  
"Now Luke play nice." Lorelai said. "We are all adults here. Now maybe everyone can quit looking so guilty." she laughed.  
  
"Something tells me that isn't happening." Rory said. "We really should get going I have a lot of stuying to do tonight." Rory said.  
  
"Ok, hun, well don't be a stranger." Lorelai said.  
  
"I won't." Rory walked to her mother and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Bye Luke." Rory said hugging him.  
  
"Drive safe." Luke said. "And uh...Logan."  
  
"Yes sir." Logan said.  
  
"I am not really good at this Step-Dad father figure stuff yet, I am still using training wheels, but...if you hurt her...there is a fate worse than death awaiting you." Luke said with a smile.  
  
"Luke!" Rory and Lorelai squealed.  
  
"Too much?" Luke said.  
  
"Nah...no hard feelings Mr. Danes, but what happens if she hurts me?" Logan said.  
  
"Don't worry." Rory said. "I won't hurt you."  
  
The two turned and walked out of the house. Lorelai looked at Luke.  
  
"Smooth move." she said.  
  
"Sorry, I felt all weird, I mean when did it become ok for her to be so...grown up." Luke said.  
  
"Well, when she became a grown up Luke." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh right, that." He said.  
  
"Hang in there hon, you'll get used to it." She said giving him a kiss. 


	14. Guilty Minds Think Alike

Chapter 14- Guilty Pleasures

It was late September, and everything was changing in that sleepy little town. The leaves were turning, the town was a flutter of activities, the firelight festival, then the Cider festival, and all the others that came between. The Gilmore/Danes family was starting to find it's rhythm. It had been a little odd in the weeks after Luke and Lorelai got back from the honeymoon.  
The girls still had plenty of mother, daughter time and Luke started coming to Friday dinners. On Tuesdays when Rory didn't have class until the evening, Lorelai would go to see her, or sometimes she would come back to Stars Hallow. That was there time. The no boys allowed time. It was on one of there famous Tuesdays that the subject of Rorys 21st birthday came up.  
  
"So." Lorelai said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"I already don't like the sounds of this." Rory said.

"Someone has a birthday coming up." Lorelai said smiling. "Yeah, that." Rory said. "Why aren't you excited?" Lorelai asked.  
"I am, I am." She said. "You don't sound it." 

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind today mom. I am really excited, what did you have planned?" Rory asked.

"Is everything ok hun? Did you and Logan have a fight? Or...Paris? Did she do something...are you sick of living with her? I mean...I know it's a big apartment but you guys have lived together a long time now." Lorelai said. "No...mom, it isn't that. Logan is great, Paris is fine...I...uh..." Rory didn't know how to tell her mom this. "What, what is it honey?" Lorelai asked concerned. "I think I might be...pregnant." Rory said. Lorelai sat back like a ton of bricks just fell on her. Don't yell she thought...don't be like Emily. "Uh...well...honey, I mean are you sure. Have you taken a test or..." Lorelai said. "No...but...I mean I am late, and I haven't been feeling well. I am too afraid to find out." Rory said. "Well uh, you and I are going to find out...you can't keep stressing about this, with out knowing." Lorelai said. "What am I going to do?" Rory said. "How can I tell grandma." 

"Rory, there isn't anything to tell yet. We need to know, if you are or not." Lorelai said.

"Lets go." An hour later they were sitting in Rorys bathroom waiting. "How about now?" Rory asked.

"A couple more minute hon." Lorelai said. So may thoughts were in her head...this wasn't supposed to happen. But then again, neither was Rory and that turned out ok, right? Please, please don't let it be positive. Lorelai thought. Lorelai picked up the test and looked down at it. 

"Well hon, welcome to the ranks of guilty women everywhere...it's negative." She said.

Rory let out a sigh. "But...I...and..." 

"You were just working yourself up kid. We have all done it...it is more a sub conscious thing I think...we think we are being bad...so we make ourselves think that we have consequences."

"Wow...so...that is...great news." Rory said.

"Yeah lets keep it that way. I am way to young to be a grandma." Lorelai teased. "You've got a deal. I don't know why I thought that. I mean we are always safe...and..." Rory said. "Spare mommy the details. Now...lets talk about your party!" Lorelai said. 

Desperate for a change of subject. She had just gotten a small taste of how her mother must have felt back then...and had a flash back to the time when Rory was 8 that Lorelai had her own scare. She never told Rory or Chris about it, because it turned out to be a false alarm...but she remembered it to this day. She and Chris had one of their secret hook ups and about a month later Lorelai had the feelings.

It turned out that she was just feeling a little guilt like her daughter was today...but it scared her.  
  
They didn't talk about it again. Lorelai gave a quick, b safe, mother speech before she left... she refused to preach to her daughter. She was a woman now, Lorelai had to let her make her own mistakes.  
  
Lorelai returned that night and found Luke out in the garage. 

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Huh?" Luke said hiding something behind him as quick as he could. "What is that?" Lorelai asked. "What is what?" "What ever you just threw under that tarp there?" Lorelai said. "Nothing...hey I thought you weren't going to be home until later." Luke said trying to change the subject. "Well I got done early at the Inn and I thought I could either find more work or come home to my husband who is hiding something like a crazy man."  
  
"All right. You win." Luke said. He removed the tarp and showed her the crib that he was building. 

"Luke it's beautiful."

"Yeah well it was going to be a surprise...but...I guess not." Luke said.

"Honey it's amazing." She said hugging him. "I was hopping you were gonna say that." He said. "Listen I know, this is happening, the way we thought it would but, it's going to happen. We just need to be persistent, and follow the schedule and..." 

"No...Lorelai...I don't want to follow the schedule anymore...it isn't right. This is gonna happen I know that and you know that, and the doctors seem to know that...I don't want to be like robots anymore. I want to make love to my wife because I want to...not because it is time to."

Luke said. Lorelai looked at him, she kissed him softly. And whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to now?" She asked. "Here, now?" He said. "Why not...you wanted spontaneous didn't you?" She said knowing full well that now was a good time according to the schedule...infact that was the reason she was out there, she was actually going to tell him that...it was clear to her now that telling him would only ruin the moment, so she didn't. And so they made love on that old dirty tarp in that musty old garage. 


	15. Is that a Stork or are you just happy to...

Chapter 15

It had been 3 weeks since that night in the garage with Luke. Lorelai woke up early with a feeling. She just knew that she was going to get news today at her check up with her doctor. She got out of bed careful to not wake Luke who was still sleeping. She showered got dressed...and kissed Luke on his head and left a note for him on the table. She wanted to get to the Inn early so she could leave early for her appointment. She walked into the kitchen of the Inn 15 minuets later.

"Morning Sook." she said with a big smile. "You are in a good mood this morning...get a little..." Sookie made a very award wink wink, nudge nudge,face. "No, I just have had a good morning. I have a good feeling about today."She said. "I had a good morning too, Davey didn't take his shoes off once I got them on and Gwenny didn't swallow any foreign objects. So I am marking it down as a banner day." She said. "Is she still putting everything in her mouth?" Lorelai said. "Everything, you can't put her down...she crawls around until she finds the most dangerous thing on the floor and that is what she puts in her mouth. That girl is an accident waiting to happen." Sookie said. "Just like her mommy, fire in the hole Sook." Lorelai said pointing past Sookie at the flames rising behind her on the stove. 

"Damn!" Sookie shouted.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Lorelai said. "Ok..." Sookie shouted distracted by the now chared dish. As Lorelai walked to her office she suddenly realized that she didn't feel well. She thought she would just sit down at her desk for a while and it would go away. She had just drank her third cup of coffee with no breakfast, something that Luke wouldn't have allowed if she had woke him up. She sat at her desk and started going through bills,  
invoices and payroll. Her stomach turned. She shot up from her chair and ran to the staff bathroom by the kitchen. She heard Sookie already in the bathroom already puking. The sound alone was enough to make Lorelai lose her stomach. After the two played a new tune comparable to Dueling banjos the both walked out of their stall. 

"That is weird." Lorelai said.

"Yeah...I mean both of us." Sookie said. "Have you been feeling bad?" Lorelai asked. "Not really." 

"Maybe it's the coffee?"

"I don't see how...I haven't had any."

"Hmmm that is just weird. I feel..." Lorelai stopped,

her bout with this bug was not over. Sookie held her hair back. "This is not right." Sookie said. "We must have some kind of bug." Lorelai said. "We must..." 

"Listen take the rest of the day and go home and rest." Lorelai said.

"We can't afford to be sick with the Holidays coming up."

"All right. You are going to go to though right?" Sookie said.

"Yeah...I mean I am just going to go ahead and go to my appointment...maybe they can give me a flu shot or something." Lorelai said. "Ok..."Sookie said turning green again. Lorelai left her to puke in peace. If she saw Sookie throw up she was going to again. Lorelai met Luke at the Doctors at 10:00 am. "Hey are you ok?" Luke said. 

"I called the Inn and they said that you and Sookie had both left sick."

"It's ok, I think we just have some kind of bug. I was weird. We both puked at about the same time." Lorelai said.

"That is strange but, I mean you guys work in the same place you are exposed to the same things. I see how it could happen." Luke said. "Yeah I guess so." 

"So, uh...what are we waiting for." Luke asked.

"They took some blood, and then they left...so...we are waiting for I guess...hormone levels that kind of thing like always." Lorelai said. "Did you tell them about your stomach?" 

"Yeah I said that Sookie and I had been sick, he said he'd see about getting me something to treat it."

"Good."

Just then her doctor walked into the room.

"Well Mrs. Danes...I don't know about your friend...but you don't have the flu at all." He said. "You are pregnant. Congratulations." Luke looked at Lorelai, she eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure?" She said. "Yes. About...3 weeks by my closest guess." He said. "What about Sookie, I mean we were both..."Lorelai said. "Just a fluke I guess." The doctor said. "We're having a baby." Luke said still in shock. "We are having a baby." Lorelai said kissing him. They hugged, the doctor explained some things to them, the do's and don'ts of pregnancy if you will. Luke was happy when he told her no coffee as well. Lorelai didn't care that she would be caffeine free for the next nine months she and Luke were having a baby. The doctor said they could expect the new baby Danes around May of the next year.  
  
As soon as they got in the car Lorelai got on the phone and dialed Rorys number. 

"Hello." Paris said.

"Hi Paris...is Rory there?" Lorelai said. "Rory...Rory...let me think...do I know a Rory?" Paris said. "I take it she isn't there?" Lorelai asked. "No, she isn't." Paris said cross. "Something the matter Paris." 

"No, not unless you call never seeing your roommate wrong." Paris said.

"Well honey, I mean...school is getting harder, I am sure your schedules aren't the same...it's hard." Lorelai said trying to comfort Paris. "Oh our schedules are nearly identical, she is just never home, and when she is home he's here, and when she isn't home...which is most of the time she's there...at his house. I just can't stand him. He can't possibly as perfect as he is making her think he is." Paris said. "Paris...not to uh...imply in anyway that you are jealous...but uh...do you think it might not be him you are mad at...I mean you and Rory are close...maybe you should tell her how you feel. Let her know, ya know that you miss her, and you want to hang out." Lorelai said. "Oh and get a pitty party? No thanks." "All right then...well if you see her, tell her I called will you." Lorelai said. "Sure...what does she look like again." Paris said. "Bye Paris." Lorelai said hanging up the phone. "Not there huh?" Luke said. "No and apparently according to Paris she hasn't been in a while. That is one passive aggressive pissed off person there." Lorelai said dialing Rorys cell. "Hello." Rory said. "Hi hon...I just called your house...Paris said you were out." "Yeah I stayed at Logans last night." She said. "Yeah I heard...so you have been staying over there a lot lately huh?" Lorelai said. "He is closer to campus so I stay when I have an early class.." 

"Oh...uh huh...so uh, hon, not to boss you around or anything but I think that Paris misses you, you might, I dunno spend some time with her, ya know...hang out, cram or something." She said.

"Paris dosen't really like Logan."

"Well hon, I mean he doesn't have to be there does he?"

"I guess not. She has just been so crazy lately. I mean it has been over a year since Asher died and it is still all she talks about."

"She sounds like she really needs you hon."

"Yeah...I guess so. I will figure something out." Rory said.

"So is that why you called or..."

"Oh yeah...um...I got some good news today..." Lorelai said.

"What did Gieko call and you saved a bunch of money on your car insurance?" Rory joked. "No...better." She said. "Ok I'm tapped what." Rory said. "I'm pregnant." Lorelai said. 

"Luke and I are having a baby." She said and shirked. Rory almost dropped the phone. She didn't know what to say.

"Ror, you there hon?" Lorelai asked. "Yeah, I " Rory said. "Isn't it great." Lorelai said beaming. Luke put his hand on her knee as they drove. "Yeah...mom, I mean wow, you've been trying for so long, I ...wow. That is great. I uh, I will come home tonight and we can celebrate ok." Rory said. "Hello earth to Rory...it's Friday." Lorelai said. "Oh, right...I will see you at grandmas then." Rory said. "All right hon, see you soon." Lorelai said. "Bye. Give Luke a big hug for me, tell him congratulations." She said. Lorelai hung up the phone and gave Luke a hug. "What was that for?" He asked. "Rory said to hug you and to tell you congratulations." Luke smiled. 

Over the last few moths he was impressed at how close he and Rory had become.  
They were close before sure, but now they had times when it was just the two of them, if Rory was home for the weekend...and Lorelai wasn't home yet or if he was in her area he would stop in buy her lunch slip her a twenty. It was as if he had always been in her life,  
because well he was. They talked about things. About the way it was when she was growing up and she always thought that if anything ever went wrong Luke would fix it. He became like a super hero to her. She also told him that she felt closer to him than to her own father, a point that all at once made him feel honored and sad. Now they were going to add another member to their happy family. He for one couldn't wait.  
  
They pulled up in her parents drive at a quarter to seven.

The rang the door bell and Emily answered.

"Well...you're early." She said. "No, traffic." Luke said putting his hands in the air. 

"Well good, come in sit down." She said.

Emily had taken a real liking to Luke, he was so much different than the men she typically new. He was good with his hands, he made things, he fixed things. At last Fridays dinner the garbage disposal stopped working, so Luke fixed it. Emily was impressed by his handy work, and at how he seemed to keep her daughter in stride, they were both so in love, it was a refreshing change in the Gilmore house.

"Richard." She yelled up the stairs. "Yes." "Luke and Lorelai are here." She said. "She put you first..see I knew she liked you more." Lorelai whispered to Luke. "Well who wouldn't." He joked. "I'll be down in a minute." Richard called. "Well come come, what can I get you to drink?" Emily asked. "I'll have a water." Luke said. "Me too." Lorelai said. "What...no Martini, now white wine?" Emily asked. "No, mom not tonight." Lorelai said. Just then the door bell rang. "That must be Rory." Emily said walking off to greet her granddaughter. "Saved by the Bell." Lorelai said. "Yeah, that was close...when are we telling them?" Luke whispered. Rory rushed into the room. 

"Mom!" she said giving her mother a big hug.

"Well you act as if you haven't seen her for weeks." Richard said walking in with Emily. "You haven't told them yet." Rory said. "I was waiting for you." Lorelai said. "Didn't tell us what?"Emily said. "Well mom...Luke and I ..." Lorelai said looking at Luke as if to cue him. "We're having a baby." He said. Richard and Emily looked at eachother then at Luke and Lorelai. "Oh this is a special night." Emily exclaimed. "Congratulations!" Richard said shaking Lukes hand. Emily hugged and kissed Lorelai. 

"We're going to have another grand child." Emily said pulling away, she had tears in her eyes.

"You sure are." Lorelai said. "Well mom, Luke tell us all about it. When is this bundle going to be here." Rory said giddy as a school girl. "Well the doctor seems to think that it will be sometime in May." Luke said. "Or the first part of June." Lorelai said. "But he is leaning towards May." Luke said. "That is so great!" Rory said. "I will be out of school and I can come home, help take care of the baby, help out at the Inn." She said. "Hon, you don't have to do that." Lorelai said. "No, I want to..I want to I mean this will be the last summer I really have to not have to do anything...I mean...I really want to be there when this baby comes home." Rory said. "Ok, I mean, of course you can, you are always welcome." Luke said. "Luke, son...would you like a cigar...this is reason to celebrate..." Richard said digging a Cuban out of the humidor. "I don't really sm...ahh why not...it is a happy day." Luke said. "If you ladies will excuse us, us gents are going to have a cigar on the terrace." Richard said 

patting Luke on the back and walking him out to the terrace.

"Mom, you are awfully quite." Lorelai said. 

"What are you thinking about."

"I was thinking about how...uh...how much I was going to love having a baby around again. It seems like so long ago with Rory."

"You're telling me..."Lorelai said. Then Lorelai realized what the troubled look in her mothers eyes was about.

"Don't worry mom, it will be different this time...I'm not 16, I am not going anywhere, you will know this baby before it turns 16." Lorelai said assuring her mother. Emily smiled. "If they get cigars...grandma you and I should have champagne." Rory said breaking the tense moment. "Yes of course!" Emily said jumping from her seat.  
Richard and Luke came back in just in time for the to 

ast.The five of them celebrated the coming 6th member of the family. Made predictions as to who the baby would look like, if it would be a boy or a girl.Talked about when Lorelai and Rory were babies. It was the perfect way to share the news. Rory came back to Stars hollow that night and she and Lorelai looked through all of Rory's old baby things, and talked about what they were going to do that summer when the baby came. Lorelai was glad that Rory was going to be there, she couldn't imagine it any other way.


	16. Pink or Blue and Sookie too

Chapter 16- Pink or Blue and Sookie too.  
  
It had been three weeks since Lorelai and Luke found out the good news. Lorelai had only a few more bouts with morning sickness, but a very large amount of battles with caffeine with draw. They still hadn't told everyone in town. In fact outside of their own families no one knew...not even Sookie. They just wanted to wait until she was a little further along to tell everyone. At six weeks today was that day. Lorelai walked into the kitchen to tell Sookie the good news and found her preparing the lunch special.

"What is all this?" Lorelai said."It's the special today, Cornish game hen, with baby corn, baby carrots and for dessert mini cheese cakes."

"Who told you." Lorelai said.

"Told me what?"

"Ahhh Sookie Luke told you didn't he. I wanted to tell you!" Lorelai said.

"This is me...not knowing what you are talking about over here."

"Come on Sook...small bird, baby corn and carrots.You know." Lorelai said.

"I know...well, yeah I know...why I did it, how do you know?"

"Sookie." Lorelai said.

"I'm pregnant." They both said at the same time."You're pregnant!" Sookie said jumping and hugging her friend."Wait a second." Lorelai said breaking from the hug."You're pregnant?" Lorelai said.  
"I just found out yesterday." Sookie said."I've known a while I was..." Lorelai stopped."You're pregnant? Again?" Lorelai said."Four in four." Sookie said. The women hugged.Michel walked into the kitchen."What is going on in here?" He said in his discussed at the world tone.They women looked at eachother and smiled."We're pregnant."

"What." Michel said.

"Sookie and I are both pregnant Michel."

"Ohh... no... no no no no no." Michel said.

"Yes...yes yes yes." Lorelai said."Not both of you, not at the same time." Michel said." 'Fraid so frenchie." Sookie said."No." Michel said.

"Sookie, you already have two babies, you aren't having another are you." Michel begged.

"Sure am." Sookie said pleased that Michel was looking ill."What am I going to do?" Michel said getting angry."Whoa Michel...hold on a sec, what do you mean?"

"I mean if you two are both pregnant now you with both have babies at the same time. Who is going to help run the Inn." Michel said.

"Oh." Lorelia stopped smiling."Oh." Sookie said sitting down."Well Sookie when are you due?"

"First of Junish." Sookie said.

"I am due end of May..." Lorelai said."My point is made." Michel said."Well...uh...Rory will be home to help, and she said that she would help out around here. And Sookie you said that Peter was getting to be as good as you, so you can train him for the next few months and he can take over in the kitchen while you are gone. And I mean,...I will come in a couple times a week with the baby, or you know Luke could keep it and we will...it will be fine. We will work it out." Lorelai said deciding not think about that and focus on the growing family at the Inn."Yeah...so Uncle Michel... you need to lighten up." Sookie said."I despise you." He said to Sookie and walked out of the room.The women both laughed."He's taking it better and better each time." Sookie said.They laughed.

Lorelai arrived home that night to fine Luke in the nursery with about 10 cans of paint.

"Honey...what are you doing?" Lorelai said."I wish we knew if we needed to paint it pink or blue." He said."Well, in a few weeks we can find out." Lorelai said.

"No...I mean...we don't want to know right?" Luke said.

"Well if you want to know...we can find out." Lorelai said."No..like you said it is one of lifes few great surprises." Luke said kissing her head and rubbing her tummy."So...I have some news." She said."Oh yeah..."

"So it seems that uh, Sookie...is pregnant again." Lorelai said.

Luke stood back."Sookie too?" He said."Yeah."

"Again? Is that even physically possible? Gwenny isn't very old."

"She is 9 months and that is plenty of time to get another bun in the oven." Lorelai said.

"So...when is she due?" Luke said."First of June."

"That like...almost...the same time..." Luke said.

"I know."

"What about the Inn...I mean...you can't both be gone." Luke said.

"We are working it out, we will be fine." Lorelai said.Luke put his arm around his wife."I thought you hated painting." She said to him."I never had this good of a reason to paint before." He said looking at her.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too."

Lorelai walked through the lobby of the Inn humming Santa Claus is coming to town. She glided almost danced through the rooms, straightening decorations,adding the last touches for the Holidays. It was snowing outside and it was her favorite time of year.

This year was going to be really special. Her belly was growing, she had a wonderful husband,  
a great daughter and every reason to be extra happy this Christmas. She was standing on a chair trying to hang missile toe when Rory walked in to the Inn.

"Whoa, whoa, mom...get down right now. Let me do that!" Rory insisted."It's all right I just need to go a little to the left I think." Lorelai said."I am not upset at the position of the missile toe, I am upset that my pregnant mother is teetering precariously on the edge of a wobbly chair." Rory said."I'm not teetering." Lorelai said as she almost lost her balance.

"Fine, you win." She said stepping down off the chair and handing over the missile toe.

Rory climbed up onto the chair and attached it with no problem then got back down.

"There." She said.

"Now get over here and give your mother a kiss." Lorelai said.

"We missed you at Thanksgiving." She said.

"How was Logans parents house?"

"Well, if when you say parents house, you mean the literal building...it was amazing. If you actually mean the two robot like humans that reside in it...creepy." Rory said.

"That bad huh?" Lorelai said."I don't know how Logan can be related to them, they are so....stale...and...I don't know...they were nice. I shouldn't say bad things about them...but lets just say I am glad I am me and you are you." Rory said."Awe...see a little perspective never hurt anyone."

"So." Rory said touching her mothers small round belly.

"Yeah...I know...isn't it weird." Lorelai said.

"Kinda yeah...I mean. I never really though about this...but at one point...that was my house."

Rory said in a baby like voice.

"How do you like my old room? It is so odd that, I lived...inside you. See now...no matter how much you know that...like to be a fact...when you really think about it...it's kind of creepy." She said.

"No...what's creepy is the thought that I came out of my mother." She said."How are things going? I mean...you guys still aren't going to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Rory said."I don't think so." Lorelai said.

"We want it to be a surprise."

"You hate surprises."

"Well you were a surprise and I don't hate you." Lorelai said wrapping her arm around her daughter and walking into the kitchen with her.

"Hey Rory!" Sookie said icing what had to be the largest Ginger bread mansion she'd ever seen."Ahh...and you too!" Rory said. Hugging Sookie."I can't believe that you two are having a baby at the same time!" Rory said."Yeah about that hon, if you are thirsty you might want to wait until we get back to the house...there is something in the water here." Lorelai joked."So..I heard you went to the boyfriends for Thanks giving. Things are getting serious?" Sookie asked.Rory sat up on the counter."I guess so." Rory said."Uh oh." Lorelai said."No, no, nothing like that. I mean yeah they are...but...I don't know. We are kind of starting to settle in you know...it isn't as...fun and new as it was. But there are advantages to being comfortable." Rory said."Ahhh yes, peeing with the door open." Lorelai joked."No! Gross mom, and I hope for Lukes sake you don't mean that. I mean like...now I don't sneak out of bed in the morning to make myself pretty and sneak back in to make him think I wake up perfect."

"He caught you didn't he." Sookie said.

"Yeah...but I would have stopped anyway." Rory demanded."Sure you would have." Lorelai said."And he...isn't as concerned with...I guess wooing me anymore, cause well he has me so why keep trying." Sookie and Lorelai each put an arm around Rory."Welcome to the Club." They said."Honey I am so proud, I want to take a picture.You're first adult relationship. And so young...you have always been advanced hon, but this is truly impressive." Lorelai mocked."No! This can't be it."

"Sorry to say it hon, but the honeymoon is over." Sookie said.

"Yep, it's all beer guts and baseball from here on out." Lorelai added."But it's only been a year." Rory said."Wow, has it been that long?" Lorelai said."Well, kinda sorta...I mean..grr..it was right before your accident that we first got together, then it wasn't until your wedding that it was official so, I mean a year in the making, but only 7 official months." Rory said."Official months huh? Was there a notary present at the signing of the contract?" Lorelai said.  
Rory gave her a look."It's good to have you home hon." Lorelai said."So do you need some help around here?" Rory asked.

"You can start tomorrow honey, lets you and I go home now and have big daddy make us a couple burgers." Lorelai said.

"Remember when I was little and I always wanted a McDonalds in our house. Having Luke...is like...that dream come true." Rory said."Why do you think I married him? I mean he wouldn't make the diner 24 hours what else could I do?" Lorelai said.

"Night Sook." They said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Night!" She called behind them. 


	17. Just call me buddah

Disclaimer- News flash....this just in....I am still not Amy Sherman-Pallidino or anyone in her gang of merry men....I am mere mortal flesh and bone....as proof of that fact I took down this chapter for a while to change it up make it better...because we all know we can do better. It is nice when we have people to tell us that. Big thanks to JavaJunkieAddict aka Mickey for her help with this chapter. Next time aliens suck my soul hopefully the chapter will never see the light of day. Anyway....on with the show.  
  
Lorelai and Rory were walking through the town square. It was a beautiful winters night snow gently falling everyone out and about shopping and caroling. They barely made it a block without someone coming up to Lorelai and asking her how she was and touching her tummy.  
  
They walked into the diner and saw Luke standing behind the counter. Lorelai had barely walked 5 feet into the diner when she was literally bombarded by Babbette and Miss. Patti asking how she was and of course touching her tummy. Rory sat down across the counter from Luke and watched her mother look totaly agitated.  
  
"She hates that you know." Rory said."All the people, all the touching."  
  
"I know." Luke said. "They litterly mobbed me when I came in this morning."  
  
Finally Lorelai made it to the counter and sat beside Rory.  
  
"It's like suddenly I am being mistaken for Buddah, everyone rubbin' on my belly, hoping to get lucky."  
  
Lorelai said a bit perturbed.  
  
"We could paint you Gold and charge people to rub it, then when it is time for this kid to go to Chilton you are all set." Rory said laughing quietly, amused with herself.  
  
Lorelai was not as ammused.  
  
"Why do people do that?" Luke said.  
  
"Beats me...and I am not even really showing yet." Lorelai said. "But somehow knowing that there is a fetus residing somewhere in there is good enough for them to touch my stomach." She complained.  
  
"Mom...hate to break it to you...but you're showing." Rory said.  
  
"I know...but I'm not like a whale." Lorelai said.  
  
"No but, people in this town know you and notice the difference. They are just happy for you." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, why can't they be happy and not touchy." Lorelai barked.  
  
"So do you want something to eat while you we are here? Please just say something healthy cause if you don't I am just bringing you it anyway." He said.  
  
"I'm cranky. I want coffee." Lorelai said.  
  
"Nope, sorry try again." Luke said.  
  
"Luuuuke." Lorelai whined.  
  
"No, what else can I get you."  
  
"You're mean I want to talk to the owner...or his wife, yeah I bet she would give me coffee."  
  
"We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone."  
  
"Fine gimmie a hot cocoa, a blueberry muffin and a bag of pickle chips." Lorelai said.  
  
"You had me up to the pickle chips." Luke said.  
  
"Please honey, I really want them...I have been craving them all day." She said. She just realized she was having her first food craving.  
  
"Craving like...pregnant craving kind of thing?" Luke said smiling.  
  
"With me it was peppers." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Yes like a pregnant craving." Lorelai said knowing that anything that had to do with this pregnancy he would have to give her.  
  
"All right, but just one bag." He said with a smile.  
  
"You thought I eat weird things when I am not pregnant, you will be amazed at what I'll eat when I am." Lorelai called after him. She decided to push her luck.  
  
"The baby wants coffee not cocoa." She said.  
  
"Nice try." He said handing her a to go cup and her muffin and chips.  
  
"It was worth a shot." She said kissing him.  
  
"Rory, what would you like." He said.  
  
"Just a coffee and a cookie." She said.  
  
"Right, got it." Luke said grabbing the coffee and cookie for Rory, picking up his own cup and saying. "Okay then...off to get a tree?"  
  
"Hi ho hi ho." Lorelai said leaving her muffin, but taking the chips.  
  
The three of them walked into Doosey tree lot and browsed around.  
  
"Oooo how about this one." Luke said.  
  
"Too small." Lorelai said to him.  
  
"How about this one." Rory said showing her mother.  
  
"Too big." She looked around for a bit longer and then pulled out a tree.  
  
"This one." She said.  
  
She had picked the fattest, fullest tree in the whole lot.  
  
"Works for me." Luke said.  
  
"I can deal." Rory said.  
  
"Ok Kirk." Lorelai called.  
  
Kirk walked over in a Dooseys Christmas Tree Lot apron.  
  
"We'll take this one." Luke said.  
  
"Very good, now are you sure that no one that will be living near or with the tree is allergic to any kind of pine needles or tree sap." Kirk said.  
  
"No." Luke said annoyed.  
  
"So you aren't sure of that?" Kirk said.  
  
"We're sure Kirk, no allergies of any kind, we are all allergy free." Rory said.  
  
"All right then. I will have them net it up for you." He said grabbing the tree and walking away. He came back a moment later with the tree and a total.  
  
"It will be 35 dollars even." Kirk said.  
  
Luke took out his wallet and handed him the money.  
  
"Will you be needing a tree stand, lights or any Dooseys market fine ornaments tonight?" Kirk said.  
  
"Nah, Kirk I think we are good with the tree." Lorelai said.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kirk." Rory said.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Kirk said.  
  
With that the three of them walked back to the house. It was as they were walking up that Rory noticed something for the first time. She had been home a thousand times since her mother got married but this was the first time she noticed that the name on the mail box had changed, it now read Danes. Rory smiled it was the little things like that, that made her happy for her mom and Luke.  
  
They got the tree inside and Rory brought in the decorations from the garage. Lorelai turned on the stereo and played Frank Sinatras Christmas album as the decorated they tree. This was their first Christmas as a family, she wanted it to be perfect. Luke stood back for a moment as he watched Lorelai in a profile putting ornaments on the tree. It was at this angle that you could really tell she was caring his child. Her sweater fit tight across her tummy and she had that...glow. He watched as Rory tried to untangle the lights that her mother haphazardly just threw in a box the year earlier at Rory's insistence not to, but that was right after the accident and no one was telling her what to do. Last years Christmas was not like this one would be. It was much happier tone this year. Lorelai was barely home from the hospital last year and they had the very last tree from the lot. No one had had any time to shop because they were at the hospital, so it turned out to be like most of Lukes Christmases, uneventful.  
  
Luke felt himself smiling he was doing that so much lately, but he was truly happy. He finally had a reason...three reasons actually to be happy about the Holidays this year.  
  
Lorelai noticed her husbands gaze and tilted her head at him with a smile.  
  
"Come on you, give us a hand." She said waving him over.  
  
"Yeah you are the tallest you put the star on top." Rory said handing him the star that was made from pipe cleaners and pasta. He looked at it confused.  
  
"Rory made it." Lorelai said.  
  
"In Kindergarten." Rory finished.  
  
"Well then, your star...you put it up there." Luke said handing it back.  
  
"I can't reach it, it's okay you do it." Luke put his hands on Rorys hips and counted.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked.  
  
"Ready one, two, three." Luke said and heaved Rory up to the top of the tree, she quickly figured out what had just happened at stuck the star on top as he was bringing her back down.  
  
Lorelai smiled at him.  
  
"That will be a lot easier next year with the new baby." Lorelai said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
The next day the girls joined Emily for some last minute shopping at the mall.  
  
"So, do you have a list?" Emily asked.  
  
"Of who was naughty or nice?" Lorelai said.  
  
"No, of what you need to get, who you have left to buy for." Emily said.  
  
"I pretty much have everyone left." Rory said. "I've been so busy." She said.  
  
"I uh,...have Luke, and...Rory and uh....You....and..." Lorelai started listing.  
  
"You are both waiting until the last minute." Emily exclaimed.  
  
"No yelling at the pregnant lady." Lorelai said hopping that the thought of her new grand child would throw her mother off the guilt trip trail.  
  
"Oh all right." She said. Lorelais plan worked. "I guess this will just end up being a very long day." She said.  
  
Rory had gone off to look for gifts for the two of them when Emily asked Lorelai a question.  
  
"What should I get Luke." Emily said.  
  
"Gee...I don't know mom, you really don't have to get him anything." Lorelai said.  
  
"Of course I do, he is my son-in-law, you want him to think I hate him."  
  
"Not getting him a gift would not make him think that. Luke likes you guys." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, and we like him so we would like to get him a present to reflect that, now are you going to help me or not?" Emily said.  
  
"Ok, ok I will help you." Lorelai said.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe, some kind of gear..." Emily said.  
  
"Gear?" Lorelai said with a chuckle. "What kind of gear mother?"  
  
"Well...I don't know Lorelai he is your husband and he seems to enjoy things that require gear."  
  
"Like?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Camping." Emily said proudly.  
  
"Yeah mom, but he has all the gear 50 people need for that." Lorelai said, she did not want to see another canteen in their home.  
  
"Well he carves things." Emily said. "You said he was making the baby a crib, and he made you that Huppa, and Rory her jewelry box...what about some carving tools." Emily suggested.  
  
"Wow mom, that is a really great idea." Lorelai said. A little sad that she hadn't thought of it.  
  
"Something tells me that they don't sell carving tools at Maceys." Emily said. "I'll have Richards secretary ordersome from somewhere." She said.  
  
Four hours, 3 orange julieses, one pickle and six sore feet later the women were done and headed home.  
  
As Emily got out of the car she asked.  
  
"So we will see you at your house on Wednesday." Emily said.  
  
"Yeah mom." Lorelai said.  
  
"And you are sure we can't bring anything?"  
  
"No, mom, we have it under control."  
  
"And you are sure you want us to stay?" Emily asked again.  
  
"Yes, mom. I want you to stay. I want you to see the house now that it is all done and I want you to spend Christmas Eve with us and open presents with us on Christmas morning." Lorelai said.  
  
"All right then." Emily said smiling. She could hardly believe when her daughter asked her the first time to come to Stars Hollow and spend Christmas there with them this year. She couldn't remember the last time they had spent so much extended time together for a holiday. Lorelai really wanted it to be this way this year. It was important to her, to Luke, they wanted to start some new traditions in the family.  
  
"See you Wednesday Grandma." Rory said.  
  
"See you Wednesday." Emily said back.  
  
By Tuesday afternoon Lorelai was obsessing.  
  
"Okay so, we have Luke and I upstairs in our bedroom. You in the Nursery. Mom and Dad in your room, and Liz and TJ in the office guest room thing." Lorelai said.  
  
"For the hundredth time mom yes." Rory said.  
  
Just then Luke walked in.  
  
"Lorelai." He said in an innocent tone.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that Lorelai." Lorelai said waiting for the bad news she was sure was coming.  
  
"Do you think we can find room for one more?" Luke said.  
  
"What? Who?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Jess." He said. "Liz just called and said that Jess had called her and said that he had some time off from work and since he hasn't really seen her since the wedding he would come spend Christmas with her and TJ but her and TJ aren't going to be there, they are going to be here and so Liz wanted to back out and stay put to see Jess but I told her it wasn't a problem and we had room for him here. I'm sorry Lorelai but, it's family and it's Christmas and its..."  
  
"Not a problem." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm going to have to put my foot down and..."  
  
"You can pick your foot back up Luke, it's fine, he is welcome."  
  
"Really?" Luke said.  
  
"Of course he is...he is my nephew too now." Lorelai said smiling, though that did sound very weird.  
  
"Where are we going to put him?" Luke asked.  
  
"You can put him in the nursery with me." Rory said.  
  
Luke and Lorelai looked at eachother.  
  
"I'm not so sure I like that idea." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh come on mom, we aren't 16 anymore. Jess and I talked we are fine. I have Logan, he has a girlfriend in California, and for God sakes we are related now."  
  
"That has never meant much to Gilmores remember when my grandmother Lorelai died and we found the family...well bush because it sure wasn't growing up there for a while."  
  
"Mom, it will be fine. Luke do you still have that old air mattress."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See...it will be like old times." Rory said.  
  
They both looked at her.  
  
"Bad choice of words...you know what I mean." Rory said.  
  
"I'll go get the mattress." Luke said.  
  
"I will go get extra sheets." Lorelai said.  
  
I'll brace myself for this. Rory thought. 


	18. Twas the Night Before Christmas, But Ror...

I know it has been a while and there was a chapter up masquerading as 18 before, but this is the chapter 18 that was always meant to be. Thanks to my good buddies Mickey (the muse) and Pong (my other left foot). I couldn't have written it without you two. Aren't we all glad that is over! Just a reminder I have not had a "Freaky Friday" moment with Amy Sherman-Pallidino yet, so I am still not her and I still don't own these loveable characters, but I do play with them and meld them to my every whim. I mean them no harm. Enjoy!

Miss Wallow

Chapter 18....Twas' the night before Christmas....but Rory's no mouse

Lorelai woke up and looked around, she took a deep breath in and smelled two of her favorite and snow. She slowly crept out of bed and walked over to the new balcony, she looked down at the drive and saw Luke shoveling snow. She waved at him,   
he smiled and waved back. She put on her robe and walked down stairs and found Rory in the kitchen sitting at the table reading and drinking coffee.

"Good morning." Lorelai said happily.

"Good morning." Rory said receiving her mothers peck on the cheek.

"What are you reading?" Lorelai asked.

"The Secret Life of Bees." Rory said.

"I see..." Lorelai said her eyes fixing on Rorys mug.

"Is that...real coffee." She asked nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Yes." Rory said moving it closer to her.

"Give mommy a sip." Lorelai said.

"No." Rory said. "The only way I got Luke to show me where the beans were is if I promised I wouldn't tell you and I wouldn't share."

"Rory, honey...I spent 17 hours in labor with you, give mommy a sip of your coffee."

"Sorry mom can't do it." Rory said.

Luke came in the back door and stomped his feet on the rug.

"She is begging for coffee again Luke." Rory said.

"Rat!" her mother said shooting her a look.

"Not a surprise that is why I hid the beans in a different spot, I figured she might wear you down."

"Please Luke....Please, please, please." Lorelai

begged.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Luke said picking up the pot of coffee pouring it in a thermos and handing it to Rory.

"Guard it with you life." Luke said.

"What constitutes spousal abuse these days?" Lorelai said following him out of the room.

He walked into the living room and started straightening up the room.

"Please?" Lorelai said pouting.

"No." Luke said.

"I drank coffee when I was pregnant with Rory and she turned out fine." Lorelai argued.

"If you call needing 5 cups of coffee a day to function normal." He said walking back into the kitchen.

"Sometimes seven." Rory chimed in. "If I don't sleep well."

"Fine...you win!" Lorelai said.

"Good." Luke said kissing her forehead, then her tummy. "I am going to run down to Dooseys to pick up some things before everyone gets here. You need anything? Don't say coffee." He said stopping his wife before she could interject.

"Then no." Lorelai said defeated.

"All right I will be back in a few. I love you." He said giving her the please don't hate me eyes.

"Sure you do..."She said.

"Tough love. You'll thank me when our child isn't a caffeine junkie." He said walking out the door.

Luke walked in to Dooseys market and picked up a basket. He walked through the isles picking up the last minute items on their list. He wasn't sure how the next two days were going to work but, he was going to do all he could to make sure that everyone survived it.   
He had picked up almost all the items he needed when he saw them in isle five. Lindsey was leading Dean through the isles picking up items for from what he could over hear would be a Christmas dinner at their apartment. Luke could see the look on Deans face was that of a man who was trapped in a life that he did not want. He almost for a second felt sorry for him, that feeling instantly faded when he remembered what he had done to Rory. Luke was amazed that he hadn't really seen him since then. Dean caught Lukes stare and waved to him.

Punk Luke thought. Who does he think I am. Don't wave at me you arrogant little.   
Lukes thought was interrupted when Dean said hello.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." Luke said annoyed.

"Last minute shopping?" Dean said trying to make conversation.

What does he think since it's Christmas we will just forgive and forget? This isn't Miracle on 34th street buddy. Luke thought.

"Yeah just picking up a few things." Luke said trying to stay civil, the last thing he needed was Lorelai getting on his case about making a scene in Dooseys.

"Congratulations." Dean said.

"What?" Luke said, he wasn't thinking and wasn't sure what Dean was talking about.

"Lorelai is having a baby right? At least that is the word on the street." Dean said innocently.

"Oh, yeah right, that thanks." Luke said. Don't you talk about my family you little weasel go back to your miserable existence.

"Dean..." Lindsey said walking around the isle to see him talking with Luke. "Oh..." she said looking at the floor.

"I was just telling Luke congratulations." Dean told her explaining himself as if to not get in trouble.

"Oh, did you tell him our news." Lindsey said.

"Uh, what? No...no...I didn't." He said nervously.

Luke shifted uncomfortable in this situation. He was sure that Lindsey was a sweet girl but whatever news she had, he was sure he didn't want.

"Well honey, go ahead and tell him." Lindsey said, knowing that her news would seal Deans fate with her.

"Uh, right, we are having a baby." Dean said, he sounded happy but Luke wasn't convinced.

"Well, congratulations, listen I have to go, Lorelai and Rory are waiting on me and I..."

At the mention of her name Deans expression changed. Luke was happy her name made him sad, he should always regret what he did to her, he hoped that that moment haunted him for the rest of his life, he didn't deserve better.

"Yeah, uh us too." Dean said taking Lindseys hand as if to reassure himself that he had made the right choice. "See yak around."

I sure hope not. Luke thought.

"Bye." He said.

Luke knew what she was doing, she was making a failing attempt to have Luke tell Rory how happy she and Dean must be and that they were so happy in fact that they were starting a family. Luke was not going to be the one that gave her that message.

Luke left the market agitated, but he still had stops to make. Lorelai wanted to make sure that they had both Brandy and wine on hand for her parents. At least then if things got bad she would be able to keep them drinking.

As he brought in the groceries he thought more about his run in with Dean. Maybe he should tell Rory, at least then she would know and it wouldn't be a surprise when she inevitably found out. He decided to discuss it with Lorelai just to be safe. He found her upstairs trying to squeeze herself into a skirt that was not going to accommodate her growing belly.

"Hey." He said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." She said. "Why'd you close the door?" She said pulling him in for a kiss.

"As much as I wish it was for that..." He said trailing off.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"I ran into Dean at the market." He said.

"Like monster truck ran into?" Lorelai said.

"No. I contained myself."

"Good the last thing Rory needs right now is you getting into a fight with him, I told you that we were keeping that between us."

"I know, I did. He however didn't get the memo that I hate his guts." Luke said.

"You talked to him?"

"He talked to me."

"Did he ask about Rory?" Lorelai asked hoping the answer was no.

"No, he congratulated us. And then when Lindsey found him and put him back on his short leash..."

"You saw her too." Lorelai interrupted.

"Yeah, apparently, they have some..." Making air quotes. "Good news too."

"No." Lorelai said shocked.

"Yes."

They sat there silent for a moment.

"So do we tell her...or..." Luke said.

"No." Lorelai said before he could finish.

"But wouldn't it be better from us than from Patty or someone?"

"No. No." Lorelai said. "We aren't telling her, neither is Patty. She is going to be here with us, she won't find out." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as far as Rory goes Dean doesn't exists. He stopped existing the moment he laid a hand on her. It was bad enough when she found out they were together again you know?   
She feels used enough, she doesn't need this on top of it. We have enough to worry about with the Gilmores coming and Jess being here. It would just be too much. Once things settle down here, I will tell her, but not now." Lorelai said.

"You're the boss." Luke said.

"Now, since the door is closed and there is no hope of me getting this skirt on..."Lorelai said pushing him back on the bed.

A half an hour later Luke and Lorelai walked back downstairs with grins on their faces.   
Rory looked up from her book and laughed a little. At first she was kind of grossed out by their inability to keep their hands off eachother but, now it was just another part of her day.   
Those stupid grins were always a good indication of their trysts...that is if the occasional squeak of the bed or the giggles her mom tended to get after didn't clue her in.

"Are they here yet?" Lorelai asked flopping down beside Rory.

"Oh, yeah you're sitting on grandma...she forgot to take off her invisibility cloak." Rory joked.

"Ha ha." Lorelai said.

Just then they heard the sound of Liz's 1972 VW van puttering into the drive.

Luke looked out the front window.

"They're here." He said walking out the front door.

Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"I have twenty bucks on two hours before grandma has insulted Liz to tears."

"Mom!" Rory said.

They walked outside to greet their guests.

As Liz got out of the car she smiled. Luke opened his arms for a hug and Liz walked right past him to Lorelai.

"There she is!" Liz exclaimed wrapping her arms around Lorelai.

"Liz, it's good to see you." Lorelai said.

"How's my favorite sister-in-law." Liz asked pulling back.

"I don't know, but I'm fine." Lorelai said with a smile that was almost like suggesting she needed a cymbal crash after she spoke.

"You're funny." Liz said. "My brother needed funny. And look at you!" She said touching her tummy. Under normal circumstances this would have made Lorelai cranky, but it was ok for Liz to do it. They were after all family now.

"Crazy huh?" Lorelai said.

"Lukey was always a dad, now he just has a baby to prove it." Liz said.

Lorelai smiled.

Jess stepped out of the van and stretched his arms above his head.

"Good morning sleepy head." Liz called to him.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said.

"Hi." Rory said.

Jess gave a wave and walked to the back to help TJ and Luke unload.

"Rory." Liz said shifting her attention. "How are you?" Liz said hugging her.

"I'm great." She said.

"Going to be a big sister...ahhh this is great...having the whole family together. It's good for the soul." Liz said staying true to her personality.

"Well come on, lets not just stand out side." Lorelai said linking her arm in Lizes and walking into the house.

Rory couldn't break her stare, as she watched Jess unloading the van she felt her anger building. She knew that she had told her mother that things would be fine. But seeing him there without the safety of Logan to hide behind, she felt old feelings coming back. She had told him at the wedding that things were going to be okay between them, but at that moment, she wasn't sure of her words.

Lorelai called back to her daughter.

"Earth to Rory!"

Rory broke her stare and turned to her mother standing in the threshold.

"Come on, lets give Liz the nickel tour."

Rory walked back to the house with mixed emotions. Of all the fights that could happen these next few days she swore it would not be the one between she and Jess.

Back at the van Jess was thinking about the look Rory had just given him. Despite her words at the wedding that was not a look of friendship. It was a look of confusion mixed with anger. He knew that look, he has caused her that look too many times before. That was the look that caused the problems between she and Dean, and the look that she gave him when he lied to her about going to school, it was the look he was sure she had when she found out he was gone. He had hoped that he would never be responsible for that look on her face again but in that moment he knew that he was.

"Hey, will ya grab that big one in that back." TJ said to Jess nodding at the large gift wrapped box still in the van.

Jess snapped back to earth and pulled out the present making his way behind Luke and TJ into the house.

"Presents under the tree, bags through there, Jess you are back down that hall and on the left in the babies room with Rory." Luke said telling them where to go. Lorelai, Rory and Liz walked back down the stairs as Liz was talking.

"Won't it be kind of hard having the baby all the way down here and you guys all the way up there?" She asked.

"Well I guess, I mean for the first few months the baby will be in our room." Lorelai said.

"In the family bed." Liz said.

Luke looked up confused.

"The what bed?" Luke asked.

"The family bed, you know the baby will sleep with you at night. It adds to the bonding."   
Liz said.

"Wait a second. Lorelai...in the bed? With us?" He asked.

"Well, I thought sometimes yes."

"That can't be safe. What if I, I dunno roll over it, or it rolls off, or..."

"I am sure if I let you keep thinking about it you could come up with a thousand more tragedies that would come with the baby in our bed. So I am going to stop you now and say we will talk about it later." Lorelai said.

Luke understood that she didn't want to go into this now, and really neither did he. He bit his tongue and turned to his sister.

"Ok now can I have a hug?" Luke asked.

"If you insist." Liz joked.

"It's good to have you here." Luke said.

"It's good to be here."

TJ and Jess walked back into the room and Lorelai invited them all to sit and she would bring out some coffee.

"I'll do it mom." Rory said. "You don't know where the beans are."

"You could tell me." Lorelai pointed out.

"Yeah and I could help druggies sell crack to kids, but I am not doing that either."

Lorelai was shocked that the comparison and conceded sitting down with the others.

Jess saw his chance to talk to her and walked into the kitchen to find Rory pulling out a box marked Muslix and pouring coffee grounds out of it and into the filter.

Jess looked at the box with a questioning look.

"She's a fiend. We have to keep it hidden or she'll drink it all. Lorelai would never eat Muslix." She said with a tolerant smile.

"I see. Why can't she have coffee again?" Jess asked.

"Its not good for the baby." Rory stated simply.

Jess sensed her annoyance with his presence.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

"No, I think I have it under control." She snipped at him.

"Ok then, see ya back in there." Jess said turning to walk back into the living room.

As he walked back into the room he saw a black Lincoln town car pull into the drive.

"Either you made a mobster very angry, or your parents are here." Jess said to Lorelai.

Lorelai got up and looked out the window, that was them all right.

"Come on Luke, come help with the bags." Lorelai said.

"I'll help you." Jess said walking out behind him.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said as her mother walked up to her.

"Lorelai you should be wearing coat it is freezing out here, you will catch your death and you don't need to be sick in your condition." Emily snipped.

"Nice to see you too mom."

"Come on...in in I mean it Lorelai it's freezing." Emily said pushing her daughter along.

"Richard, good to see you again." Luke said shaking Richards hand and walking around to the trunk.

"You too son, you too." Richard looked at Jess.

"I am sorry but I must have forgotten your name son." Richard said.

"Jess, sir I am Lizzys son."

"Lizzy?" Richard said searching his brain for who that might be.

"My sister, she is here for the Holiday too." Luke said.

"Right, the jewelry maker." Richard said.

"You've got it." Jess said sarcastically.

Richard opened the trunk. It was literally filled to the max with gifts and luggage.

"Wow." Luke said.

"Yes, I know my wife if a retailers dream." Richard joked. "There is more in the back seat."

"She is something else." Luke said.

It took the men three trips but they unloaded the Lincoln and joined the others in the babies room.

"It is really beautiful." Emily said. "I love this window seat."

"Impressive." Richard said walking into the room.

"Hi dad." Lorelai said giving her father a hug.

"Look at you." He said.

"I know...we haven't seen each other for a while." Lorelai said smiling.

Luke loved that smile. He loved the way she lit up at the mention of his name, and every time she touched her own stomach. She was so beautiful like this. He couldn't believe sometimes that she was really his.

"You look radiant." Richard said.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai said.

"Well, we can't just all sit in here now can we." Luke said. "Everybody make yourselves comfortable in the living room, while I finish up dinner."

"Need some help?" Liz asked.

"Nah...you are our guest." He said.

"Come on, it will be like old times." Liz said.

"All right, but just for the company you can't lift a finger." He said.

Liz lifted her middle finger at him.

"Not even this one." She said laughing.

"Especially not that one."

"Come on TJ lets help him out." Liz said.

Emily saw the gesture and blushed as she walked past.

"Lorelai..." She started.

"Keep walking mom, it will be all right. How about a glass of wine?" Lorelai said. "Rory will you get your grandmother a glass of wine."

"Yeah sure." Rory said.

Lorelai sat her parents in the living room and watched Jess sneak out the front door. She didn't know what he was doing but she didn't have time to think about it either.

"Dad, Luke bought a bottle of Scotch today, would you like some?" Lorelai asked, trying to make her house as close to what they were used to as possible. Though unless she put on a maids uniform she was still going to fall far short of that goal.

"Yes, please." Richard said with a smile. "I am liking Luke more by the minute."

Lorelai was glad at his comment even thought the Scotch was her idea she let Luke take the brownie points he still needed them more than her.

"So, what are the activities for the next few days." Emily asked.

"Well mom, I mean there isn't really a set schedule. Tonight we will have dinner and maybe talk a little, we have Miracle on 34th street or it's a wonderful life, if we feel like watching a movie. Uh...we will..." Just then Rory walked into the room saving Lorelai from further conversation.

"Here you go grandma." Rory said. "Where's Jess?" Rory asked.

The question concerned Lorelai a little, why did Rory care where he was?

"I think he stepped out for some air." Lorelai said.

"Weren't you to something of and item before?" Emily asked knowing the answer. Why she even brought that up was beyond Lorelais thought process.

Rory looked at her shoes.

"Uh yeah but it was a long time ago and we are cousins now...so gross, and I have Logan..."She rambled attempting to joke and sound fine, but failing miserably.

"So mom, I get a sonogram in two weeks." Lorelai said trying to take the heat off her daughter.

"Really so I will finally know what colors to buy." Emily said with a smile.

"Well, no...we aren't finding out the sex of the baby." Lorelai said.

"What? Why not, how can you prepare if you don't know?" Emily objected.

"How did you do it mom? You thought I was a boy.I didn't find out with Rory."

"I know, but if you could find out, why wouldn't you, it is the responsible thing to do anymore."

"Well Luke and I want to be surprised." Lorelai said.

"You've been surprised with Rory. I think you should know."

"I'm sorry mom, but we aren't going to find out."

"I don't know how you expect me to shop for a unknown baby." Emily said.

Just then Jess walked back in the house. Rory looked up and her eyes met his they instantly looked in different directions and Jess went into the kitchen. Lorelai felt the tension between them and was beginning to re-think her willingness to invite him here.

"Soups on Gang." Liz came in to announce.

"Excuse me?" Emily said.

"I think that means that dinner is ready." Richard explained to his wife and standing up.

They gathered at the table and once everyone was seated Luke stood up and raised his glass.

"Ahh.." he cleared his throat. "I just would like to say that Lorelai and I are so glad that all of you could join us for the holidays. Our home is your home. I'd also like to say that it is really great to see all the faces that will be a part of our babies life and how much everyone is anticipating it's arrival...and last I would just like to say I love you to my beautiful wife, mother of my child and fire in my heart. Merry Christmas." Luke said.

"Here here." Richard said. Everyone clinked their glasses.

"Now lets eat!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Amazingly enough dinner went by without a hitch. There was a tense moment when TJ blew his nose with his napkin, but other than that everyone survived. After about one hundred objections everyone went into the livening room except for Rory who was insistent on cleaning up. Lorelai convinced them to let her. She knew he daughter needed a distraction and if dishes were it then she was going to let her have it. About twenty minuets later she had finished but she was not ready to join the others. Each time her path crossed Jess she found herself more and more angry. What did he think he was doing here? Why would he agree to come here after all he had done to her? And he was acting like nothing had happened. He had them all tricked into thinking that he wasn't the same ass hole that broke her heart and left her crying. She couldn't take it anymore she needed some air.

Luke heard the back door close. He knew that she had, had enough. He also knew that she couldn't be outside with out her coat, she would freeze. Lorelai knew where he was going and almost got up and told him she would take care of it, but it was time to let Luke handle one, so she stayed listening to TJ and Liz tell stories from the Renaissance circuit.   
Emily was even enthralled, she had no idea that people did that.

Rory stood outside fighting back the tears and shivering from the cold. Babbette and Maury walked up their sidewalk and spotted her.

"Hey doll face, what are you doing out here, it's cold." Babette called.

"Oh I'm fine." Rory called back.

Babette walked over to her.

"It's that Dean...you heard about him and Lindseys news." Babette said. "If you ask me the last thing they need is a kiddo, they are still kiddos you know?"

Rory nodded in shock.

"You're better of without him honey. Get back inside it's freezing."

"I'll go back in, in a second. Merry Christmas Babette...night Maury."

Babette and Maury walked into the house, Rory watched as he sat at the piano and started playing Christmas carols as Babette wrapped her arms around him and swayed back and forth.

The tears had just started when Luke came out with Rorys coat in his hand.

Luke locked eyes with her, she fell into him. He wrapped his arms and her coat around her. He put his hand on her head and let her bury her face into him as she cried. He hated himself for demanding that Jess be able to come here. What was he thinking? Lorelai and Rory were his family too, and he just tossed that aside and invited him anyway.

"Shhhhh." he said.

"I can't do this anymore Luke." Rory sobbed.

"Shhhh shhhh, I know. I am sorry I asked him here Rory I didn't think about you." Luke said.

"It's not your fault. God. I should be over them...both of them. I have Logan now."

"Wait a second...them?" Luke was confused.

"Jess and Dean." Rory said pacing.

"Dean?" Luke said.

"I know he was horrible to me, but when Babette told me about him and Lindsey and the baby...I...I just can't..." Rory let out a groan of dissatisfaction.

Luke wasn't sure he was the one who should be out here. He didn't know what to do, he thought about getting Lorelai but instead he wrapped an arm around Rory.

"Come on." he said leading her down the stairs and into the garage. He sat her in his old leather chair that didn't make it into the house, turned on the space heater he used when he was working on the crib and opened the mini refrigerator and opened up a beer.

"I am not sure what to say." He said. "Do you want me to get your mom?"

"No..." Rory said sniffing. "Can you get me a one of those?" She said nodding at his hand.

"I don't know Ror."

"Please Luke." Rory said.

He looked at her all teary eyed and hurting. One beer couldn't hurt, he thought.

"Ok, just don't tell your mother, in twenty four hours I have no provided you with two things that she is forbidden to have." He said.

Rory smiled a little as she handed her the beer.

"I promise." she said taking a deep breath.

"You're going to be okay you know." Luke said.

She took a drink and started talking again.

"I just...I hate feeling like a victim. I am not. I shouldn't feel like this. Dean should be with Lindsey it is what is right, what happened never should have happened. I was such an idiot thinking that he loved me. God!" She shouted getting more angry as she spoke.

Luke said nothing.

"And Jess...I know he is your nephew and I am sure that he has changed but, I can't be around him without feeling like I am 16. I hate the way we left things. I mean he just left.   
Gone. He is here...then he is bam....gone." Rory had moved past tears and on to anger. She drank her beer down and asked for another Luke didn't think that was such a good idea.

"Give that one a minute ok." He said.

She was so deep into her rant she didn't even hear him.

"I don't want to hate him. I just can't help it. I loved him and he just dropped me...he didn't even have the nerve to tell me. He just left, who does that?" She was on a roll now.

She listed every dirty low down thing that either of the boys had done to her. Compared and contrasted them to Logan, consumed by her anger.

Luke just listened to her, kept her away from the beer and nodded a lot. She didn't need his opinion, she just needed someone to listen. Soon enough she was calm enough to agree to go back in, after Luke pointed out that the longer they were out there, the longer they would have to explain why to her grandmother.

They walked back in the back door just as Lorelai was taking up a cup of Liz's egg nog.

"Lorelai no!" Luke yelled rushing up to her and taking her cup away.

"O-kay....I realize that you aren't Mr. Holly Jolly but you are taking this bah-humbug stuff a little far aren't you." Lorelai scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were okay with getting our child drunk so young." He barked at her.

"What are you talking about? Did you spike it when I wasn't looking? I watched you make it...why can't I have some."

"No." he said walking to the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of egg nog. "That is Lizs egg nog. That stuff is lethal to adults." Luke said. "Liz!" Luke shouted.

"Oh, I didn't know." Lorelai said.

"Liz! I need you in the kitchen now!" Luke yelled again.

Liz walked in.

"Geez, keep your pants on, whats up?"

"What's up...is Lorelai nearly drank some of your world famous Long Island Egg nog."

"Oh." Liz said. "Oopps."

"Oopps? Oops? No...Oopps is droping your keys, oopps is forgeting to turn off the oven, I will tell you that oopps isn't leaving spiked egg nog sitting on a counter in a house with a pregnant lady in it." Luke said almost shouting at his sister.

"Whoa take it easy." Lorelai said. "It was an honest mistake."

"Yeah, Luke, I'm sorry."

Luke took a deep breath realizing he was overreacting.

"What is going on in here?" Emily said walking into the room.

"Liz apparently makes a mean egg nog, I didn't even drink any and Luke got mean."   
Lorelai said.

"What is in it?" Emily asked.

"You should ask what isn't the list would be shorter." Luke said.

"Hey now..." Liz said. "It is my patented original recipe. I call it Lizs Long Island Egg Nog." Liz said. "Here try a cup." she said handing one to Emily.

"Emily, I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Come on Luke she isn't pregnant." Lorelia said.

"Yeah come on Luke." Emily said taking the cup and trying some. "Wow, it has a kick dosn't it?" Emily said.

"That's the Tequila." Liz said.

Emily took another sip.

"This is really very good." Emily said.

"Man,..."Lorelai whined. "It sucks being pregnant, you have to give up all the good stuff."

Luke wrapped his arms around her as he came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Now, you didn't have to give up, allll the good stuff." He said.

Rory looked at her mother cuddled into Lukes arms. She watched as her grandmother rushed to find her grandfather to have him "taste this wonderful concoction.".   
She realized how alone she felt when she saw TJ brush Lizes hair back as they talked in at the table. It was never the big things that made her fall in love, it was the little things like that, just brushing a hair away, or sharing something new with them. She missed Logan, she wished he was there with her right then if only to have him just stand in the same room. She felt stronger with him, more free, he made her see that all the stuff that seemed so overwhelming...weren't that bad, you just had to changed the way you looked at them.

 Once the excitement settled once again the group scattered into groups of conversations, Lorelai was talking with Liz and her father as he was trying to convince Liz to build her business with an Internet site to sell her jewelry. Emily was talking to Luke and TJ and working on her third glass of Lizzes egg nog. Rory was sure that was the only reason the words , TJ, Renaissance and fascinating came out of her grandmothers mouth in the same sentence. She milled around the kitchen a bit before she decided to go back to the nursery and read for a while. She walked into the room and realized that she and Jess still thought much the same way. He lay on the air mattress reading his book and listening to his Ipod. Rory turned and walked out of the room as soon as she walked in. Convinced he hadn't seen her she walked back into the kitchen.

She felt trapped and uncomfortable,alone and sad, she wished that she could just leave and no one notice. There was no way to leave with out being seen, she had no way out, she was stuck. She paced around the kitchen some more, and was tempted by Lizzes egg nog sitting on the counter. She had just gotten up the courage to pour a cup when Liz walked in the room. Rory put the pitcher down and stepped back.

"Go, ahead, I won't tell." Liz said. "You're old enough aren't you?" Liz said grabbing two cookies.

 "What? Oh, yeah...I am I shouldn't though...I wouldn't want to..."

 "What have a little fun?" Liz said. "That school of yours has you wound tight, here..." Liz said pouring Rory a glass. "I won't tell if you won't."

 "Thanks." Rory said.

"And if anyone asks, it's Lukes." Liz said. "Just don't let your mother have any."

"Got it." Rory said. She watched as Liz walked back in the room, she must have said something funny because everyone laughed as she sat down. As much fun as they looked like they were having...Rory wasn't sure she was ready to partake. She sat at the table and drank the egg nog. For something that had the words Long Island in it, it went down fast and smooth.

Rory stood and was about to rinse her cup when Emily walked into the room.

 "Rory." Emily said obviously tipsy.

"Yeah grandma."

 "You must try some of this delightful egg nog."

 "Gee...thanks grandma but, I..." Rory started trying to let her know she had just had a glass and was feeling good herself.

"Nonsense." Emily said pouring Rory a glass.

"Don't tell your mother." Emily said pouring another glass for herself and walking out of the room. Rory looked at the glass in front of her. Well, she couldn't let it go to waste. She drank it all down, this time faster than the first. She felt it hit her stomach and had a moment of clarity before the alcohol set in. She knew that she was going to be sicker than a dog in the morning. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind than did Lorelai walk into the room.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?" Lorelai said rubbing Rory's shoulders.

"I'm all right." She said.

"You look like you could use some coffee." Lorelai said.

"Yeah actually I was about to get a cup." Rory said. She was lying about getting a cup,   
but she figured it might help counter at the fuzzi

ness she was feeling. That is what they always did in movies to sober up.   
Rory poured herself a mug and sat at the table. Lorelai opened a cabinet and shuffled around until she found what she was looking for a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream. She opened the bottle and before Rory could object poured a shot in.

"Shhh....you look like you could use it." Lorelai said. "I wish I could have a little something to clear my head." She smiled at her daughter. "It's almost over." She said she patted Rorys hand and went back into the living room.

Rory sat in the chair, she was still but the room was not. She slowly drank the coffee down and felt it turn and mingle with the vicious egg nog that had taken up residence in her stomach moments earlier. She was starting to become evident to her that she was not going to own the contents of her stomach much longer. She went out the back door to get some air to hopefully calm her stomach ache. This time only Jess heard the back door and saw her as he looked out the window of the nursery. At first he wasn't going to get her, she as a big girl, but he watched her as she stumbled down the stairs and promptly puked in the freshly fallen snow. As much as he knew she would hate him for it, he couldn't just leave her out there sick. He grabbed his coat and went out the back door.

"You okay?" He asked walking up behind her.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." She said waving her hand back at him.

"You don't look fine." He said.

"Well, that shows how well you know me, cause I am fine." She said turning to look at him and nearly stumbling to the ground.

"Hey easy there." He said catching her and trying to led her to the house.

"Let go of me." She said shaking free of him.

"Ok, all right have it your way." He said stepping back."At least take my coat it is freezing out here."

 "I'm fine. I don't need anything from you." She said.

"Don't be stupid." He said trying to hand her the coat again.

"Jess, I don't want your damn coat, I don't want anything from you! Just leave you have always been so good at that before." She yelled.

"Ok here it comes. I knew we weren't ok, you said we were ok, but I knew....I knew."

"What are you doing here Jess?" Rory asked still slurring a little.

"I was invited."

 "I know that, but why did you come, it isn't like this is your scene."

 "It is Christmas, I haven't seen my mom in months, I wanted to see her." Jess said.

"You could have cared less about seeing your mom when you lived here."

"I was mad at her then, I didn't want to be here, we are okay now I wanted to keep it that way." Jess said.

"I am with Logan." Rory said.

"No one said you weren't" Jess said.

"We are never going to happen." Rory said.

"I understand that."

"Then why are you here?" Rory asked.

"I just told you."

"Oh please, come off it Jess, everyone know that you haven't changed you are the same Jess. You are back here because you are still in love with me and you aren't done hurting me." Rory said.

"Glad you think so highly of yourself." Jess said.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and spotted her daughter and Jess fighting out the back window.

"What's going on." Luke said walking up behind her.

"Rory and Jess are fighting...I think this might get ugly. I think I need to go out there."

 "If you go out there and stop this, then Rory will never say what she needs to say to him to resolve things." Luke said.

"But,..."

 "I don't think there is a but, she needs to tell him how she feels, she can't carry it around with her anymore." They listened together.

"I don't think highly of myself, look at our past Jess. You have chased me since we met.   
You chased me even when you knew I was with Dean."

"Yeah,...which time." Jess said taking a jab. "The way I hear it you too had quite the little romance not too long ago."

"I should go out there before they kill each other, why would he say that to her." Lorelai moving towards the door. Luke pulled her back.

"You have to let them do this." Luke said.

She knew he was right but hated to see her daughter in that moment crying and angry.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"I shouldn't have...." Jess must have tried to comfort her but it was definitely not the thing to do.

"Don't touch me! Don't you touch me!" Rory shouted.

"Everytime you do I end up hurt." Rory said.

"I never meant to hurt you." Jess said.

"For someone who didn't mean to you sure found a lot of ways to do it." Rory said.

"I said I am sorry, I don't know what else to do." Jess said.

"Tell me why...why did you leave like that. You didn't even say goodbye. How could you do that." She said crying.

Lorelais heart was breaking for her daughter but she sat motionless.

"I'm sorry Rory. You have to believe I hated myself for it."

 "How...did you do it!" She demanded.

"Ok, ok,...quite..." He said to her.

"It wasn't easy, and I didn't want to hurt you. But, I couldn't have told you. I couldn't have left if I had told you."

"Why...why couldn't you."

"I knew that if I saw you I wouldn't be able to leave you. I wouldn't have been able to turn and walk away and I had to, I had to know, I had to know my father."

 "You could have told me. I would have understood we could have figured something out..." Rory demanded.

"I wasn't going to do that to you. I wasn't going to promise something that I wasn't sure I could do. I wasn't going to tell you that I would be back or that we would write or call when I wasn't sure I could do that. I would have hurt to bad." Jess said.

"It was all about you wasn't it. What about me Jess, did you once think about me...about how I would feel."

 "Only every second of that bus ride, and it is a long way to California. Everytime I closed my eyes for months I thought about it."

 "I loved you Jess. I loved you and you couldn't even say goodbye." She cried.

"I couldn't..." Lorelai and Luke saw Jess wipe a tear from his eye.

"I couldn't watch myself hurt you. I couldn't stand to see your face when I told you. I couldn't stand to watch as I broke your heart. So I walked away and I didn't tell you and I didn't say good-bye. I was a coward and you have every right to hate me." Jess said.

"Then why don't I." Rory said.

"Oh God." Lorelai said.

"Oh, no." Luke said.

"She is going to tell him she loves him." Lorelai said.

"No, she wouldn't..."Luke said.

They listened.

"You don't?" Jess asked.

"No." Rory said low.

 "I...I...you were like...we were friends too, you know. I would have understood."

 "I wouldn't have gone if I saw you."

 "I wouldn't have let you stay if I knew." Rory said.

"Whoa..." Lorelai said in the kitchen still.

"So..." Jess said.

"I don't know." Rory said sounding tired and defeated.

"I...I swear to you Rory. I did not come back here to hurt you again. I am here, because...I want to make things right again."

"I don't know if you can."

 "I was prepared for that. And I am willing to walk away and avoid coming into your life when it's possible." Jess said.

"That is the problem Jess." Rory said annoyed.

"You are in my life now. You said it yourself, like it or not you and I are family. We can't just keep avoiding each other." She said.

 "And ...I can't forgive you. You hurt me Jess...you really hurt me do you even understand that?" Rory said.

"I know, I am sorry." Jess said.

"No Jess, you couldn't possibly understand. I could have never hurt you the way you hurt me. I could never have left you with out a goodbye. I would never have run away from you."

"I wasn't running from you." He said low.

 "I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't watch me hurt you. I couldn't see it. I was a coward. I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing you while I hurt you. I don't think I could have left if I had to tell you, if I had to see you. I had to go Rory." Jess said.

Rory was starting to tear up.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that! Just say the words." She said stepping towards him and hitting her fists against he chest.

" Yes, it would have hurt me, but didn't you think you at least owed me that? Two words...Good Bye...how hard could it be...they are both one syllable your favorite." She said hitting him harder as he backed up.

Lorelai jumped forward and she and Luke ran out the back door.

"Whoa Rory! That is enough." Lorelai said running to her daughters side and comforting her.

"Inside. Now!" Luke said to Jess. "Before we wind up on the evening news."

 "I got her." Lorelai said.

 "Go talk to him." Luke walked to the house with Jess. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Come on us too inside, it is freezing out here."

"No." Rory yelled at her mother and pushed her self away from her.

"Hey easy there Rory. What has gotten into you." Lorelai said.

"I am not going back in there damn it." She said.

"Ok, fine." Lorelai said.

 "Garage...now!" Rory turned to the garage stopped and threw up again.

"Whoa, hon. Ah man...that's not good." Lorelai held her daughters hair back still unaware that she was drunk.

Rory stood back up and they walked into the garage with out a word. Lorelai fumbled with the space heater Luke kept and Rory held herself up with the wall.Lorelai walked over to her daughter and looked at her face to face. It was then she smelled the alcohol on her breath.

It had been about half an hour when Lorelai came looking for them. "Are you...drunk?" Lorelai asked.

"No..." Rory said waving her hand at her mother.

"You are skunked." Lorelai said.

"Yeah maybe a little." Rory mumbled, her high from the fight was wearing off she had puked and was now ready to pass out.

"A little? You are nearly incoherent." Lorelai said.

"I gave you just a little bit to drink."

 "Yeah, you did, and Luke did, and Liz did, and even grandma did." Rory said slurring her words together.

"Great you are hammered." Lorelai said tossing her hand up.

"You are hammered and you are hitting people...hon I know you are angry but you have to get a grip." Lorelai said.

Rory started crying.

"I'm sorry." She said nearly incoherently. She cried hard on Lorelais shoulder, she cried the kind of cry that left Lorelais shirt wet from tears and sweat.

"Shhh, hey, it's okay to be mad, it's okay to be hurt but, you cannot behave like this Rory, I have taught you better."

"I know." She screeched as she cried harder.

Lorelai knew she was into a hysterical drunken cry and anything she said would get this reaction.

Rory clamed down a little a few minuets later enough to tell her mother something.

"M-mom..." She said between sharp breaths and crys.

 "Yeah babe." Lorelai said stroking her daughters hair.

"I'm sorry." She said and began her crying from the top.

Just then Luke walked into the garage with a blanket. Lorelai sat in Lukes big leather chair that hadn't made it into the house and pulled her daughter onto her lap. Luke covered her in the blanket.

"Jess said she's drunk." Luke said.

"Yeah...I figured that one out." Lorelai said.

"I let her have a beer before how is she drunk?"

 "Evidently everyone gave her just one?"

"Really? Oh, crap, Lizzys egg nog."

"Yeah, Luke have you seen my daughter? She is two pounds and she never drinks. She is hammered."

Rory was still crying.

"I guess...she is." Luke said.

"What are we going to do now? Yeah...mom, Rory is shit faced, its s new tradition." Lorelai said.

"You said shit." Rory mocked starting to calm down from her cry.

"You don't have to worry about that. Your parents went to bed. Your mother barely made it there thanks to the egg nog and Liz and TJ are in for the night to. We just need to get her inside." Luke said.

Lorelai was relieved.

"Ok, hon, look at mommy. We are going inside now."

 "Okay mommy." Rory said sleepy.

"Lore, she has been upset...I don't know if she should share with Jess...she is a little...well...angry."

"Nooooo...." Rory said. "Rory's better now. Dean is happy, Jess is happy. Rory is happy see." Rory smiled.

"Dean? Who told her about Dean?" Lorelai demanded.

"Babette told her." Rory said.

"I swear I am going to glue her mouth shut."

 "Okay Rory can you stand up?" Luke said.

"Yeah." she said attempting to stand and stumbling forward.

"We can't put her in with Jess." Luke said.

"Yeah I know, she will sleep with us." Lorelai said holding up her drunken daughter.

"What?" Luke said.

"She is drunk, she is hurting, she has been sick she is sleeping with us." Lorelai said Rorys knees went weak and they nearly dropped her.

"Ok." Luke said.

 "Where do you want her?" Roy flopped in his arms she was out.

"Take her upstairs and put her in our bed."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Luke asked.

"In our bed." Lorelai said.

"I don't think that..."

"It is a King bed, I will be in the middle you will be in pajamas tonight, it will be fine." Lorelai said.

"But?"

"Go go...I don't want to talk about this now, all I want is her upstairs now. Scoot."

"Man..."Luke said.

Rory lifted her head and looked at them then shut her eyes again.

"Great." Lorelai said. "Just great my daughter is passed out drunk on Christmas Eve and my family is to blame."

Luke carried Rory upstairs and laid her on the bed. While Lorelai was changing her he decided to go check on Jess. He walked into the nursery with out knocking and found Jess sitting with his bag packed on the bed, his head in his hands crying.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luke said to him.

"Anywhere but here." Jess said.

"You can't do that, you will just prove everyone right." Luke said sitting by his nephew.

"I can't stay here Luke, I won't stay where I am not wanted. I am sure my invitation in the first place was only out of obligation, believe me, you are not obligated to me." Jess said getting up.

"Sit down Jess." Luke said in his best fatherly tone.

"Why?" Jess snapped.

"Because you and I need to get somethings straight before I let you go anywhere." Jess flopped back onto the bed and Luke stood.

"Jess, man, you are here tonight because you are family."

"Yeah, and you have to invite me." Jess said.

"No, have you ever known me to do anything I didn't want to do? Have you? Yes, you are here because you are family, and you are here because we want you here Jess. Maybe Rory isn't the happiest you are here but, hell Jess can you blame her?"

"No...I can't that is why I am leaving. I don't want to hurt her again."

"There you go again thinking you are smarter than everyone. You leave tonight all that proves Jess is that you are the same guy that walked away all the other times. I know you aren't him, I see it Jess give them some time they will see it too. But if you leave tonight they are never going to see it."

"Rory hates me." Jess said.

"She doesn't hate you. I have never known Rory to hate anything. She is angry with you,   
she has been hurt by you and that isn't the kind of thing that sorry is gonna fix. If you want to fix this, the only way is staying, laying in your bed and swallowing as much shit as it takes until one day, you guys are okay again."

"I that will never happen." Jess said.

"And I never thought that I would be married to Lorelai, and be having a baby. I also at one time, thought that you would never become a decent man, sometimes never isn't such a long time." Luke said putting his hand on Jess' back.

 "I wish I could go back, I wish I would have told her goodbye."

"You can't change that Jess, all you can control is now. You have to decide to change now, to not go back to being that punk kid who ran out on her."

"Is she ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow, but she will be fine." Luke said. "Get some sleep. Things will be better in the morning." Luke said mussing up Jesses hair and getting up from the bed.

"Thanks Luke."

"What are families for right?" Luke said walking out the door.

He walked up stairs and found Lorelai curled up around Rory on her side of the bed. They were both fast asleep. He changed in the bathroom and snuck into bed. Lorelai rolled over as he did.

 "How is he?" Lorelai said.

"He'll be okay." Luke said to her.

"I think she will all right too."

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Luke said kissing his wife on the forehead.

"You did good tonight."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. What did you two talk about out there for so long?"

"I didn't talk. I just listened."

"You are good at that."

"With you two? I have to be, I never get a word in anyway." He said laughing.

"Very funny." Lorelai said. "But seriously, thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you, for being there for us. For being the same wonderful man I married."

Rory fussed a little behind her.

"For letting me have my baby in our bed."

"I know how to choose my battles." he said.

"Good night."

 "Good night."

 Lorelai rolled over and stroked Rorys hair to clam her and hopefully, lull her into a deeper sleep. Things had to be better in the morning, there was no way they could be worse.


	19. Good Tidings and Fighting

**BIG, HUGE, MONDO thank you to Mickey for all her help on this chapter...I can't believe I got it right on almost the first try! You are the muse that I choose! Hee hee I rhymed. And to all the other Goldfish Girls...you know who you are...thanks for helping and talking me off of the cliff when the inspiration left me! Love you!**

Disclaimer: Some time ago there was a woman who went to the WB with an idea for a show about a mom and a daughter who were more like sisters, that talked really fast and drank a lot of coffee. That woman was not me....it was Amy Sherman-Pallidino. Me...I am just the sad sack that wants to be her one day.

**Chapter 19– Good Tidings and Fighting**

It was still dark when Rory's eyes opened. Her head was pounding like a pick ax into her brain. Her stomach ached over its contents or at this point lack there of. She looked to her left and saw her mothers face in the glow from the alarm clock by the bed. It was 3:30 in the morning. Rory slowly inched her way out of bed. Very carefully and quietly she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She sat on the couch and was thinking about the night and her fabulous drunken display. She looked around the room, the lights on the tree were still glowing and the presents reflected their light. If this was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year she must be doing something wrong. As she looked around the room she noticed her cell phone blinking on the coffee table. She picked it up and looked at it as it blinked, new message on the screen. She dialed her voice mail and soon she heard his voice on the line.

_"Hey Ace, it's me. Look, I was being a jerk. I just hated to be away from you on Christmas. I guess...you are the first one to ever tell me no, and I didn't take it so well. Uh...I guess that is my message Merry Christmas Ace." _

Rory smiled a little smile and almost hung up when she heard rustling on the phone. She realized soon enough what had happened, Logan hadn't hung up the phone. She listened and heard Finn and Logan talking.

_"Logan...man what are you doing out here the party is inside." Collin said._

_"I don't feel much like parting tonight." Logan said._

_"Come on Logan, you can either be out here and obsessing about a girl that will never fit in, to come back in there with me and meet a girl who will. If there is one thing I know...the best thing to forget about one girl...is to be with another." Collin said._

_"In don't know..." Logan said._

_"Give me the cell phone...and you...you go get your suit on...there are far too many hot ladies in that hot tub. It is a crime against humanity for us to not take advantage." Collin said. _

_"Logan...girls..naked...hot tub." Finn said. Rory could hear him running up._

_"You heard him..girls, naked, hot tub." Collin said._

_"Yeah....ok." Logan said. _

The phone went silent.

Rory couldn't believe it, she paced the room. After everything that the two of them had been through, after the fight they had. Not only did he not apologize but he was doing who knows what, with who knows who and she was here actually missing him. Rage filled her. She couldn't get those words out of her head. "A girl who'll never fit in." What did Finn mean by that. He was right though...and she knew it. That was what had caused the fight in the first place.

_"Come on Rory come to Vail with us, it will be fun. We will ski, we will drink, we will party." Logan said._

_"I can't Logan I am going home, it is the first Christmas we will all be together as a family, and with the new baby and all."_

_"The baby isn't even born yet it won't know if you are there or not." _

_"No, but Lorelai will. I am going home. I was with you for Thanksgiving I am going home for Christmas." She said aggravated with him. _

_"Come on Ace, it will be fun, you, me the mountains, big fire place, small amounts of clothing...it could be very romantic." He said cuddling up to her._

_"Yes, it could, but it is Christmas and I am going home. I already promised my mother." She said._

_"You are such a mama's girl. Come on cut the cord Gilmore. You're a big girl, your mom is an adult she can take it.Tell your mom, you can't make it she'll get over it." Logan said._

_"You don't understand. I want to go. I want to go home I want to see my family. I have never been away from my mom at Christmas and I am not starting now."_

_"It is time to have some adventure in your life Rory, come with me."_

_"You know at first, when I met you I believed that and I was excited about it. I was excited about all the adventures and all the things that you and I would do. Here we are over a year later and, it just isn't as fun anymore. I realized something, all of your adventures are just ways to avoid really living your life, sitting in the life you have. You should quit running for a second, quit hiding behind 'adventure' and figure out what you are so afraid of."_

_"Afraid of?"_

_"Yeah. You must be terrified of something to be running so hard."_

_"You know what Ace. Don't come. You'd hate it anyway. The people there wouldn't be your crowd anyway." Logan said angered._

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means I should have never thought that I could bring you back to the life you should have had, if your mother wouldn't have ruined it for you."_

_"If you are the result of that kind of life, then I need to go thank my mother right now. If I was ever half as arrogant and self centered as you, I couldn't stand myself!" Rory said yelling and walking away. _

She didn't look back as she walked away. She hadn't spoke to him in over a week. But, at this moment, still a little drunk, still very alone he was all she could think about. And at this moment those thoughts were not happy ones. She walked back down the hall towards the nursery and back out again. Her anger grew with each step she took. Until she was consumed by her rage, her phone flew from her and before she even realized what she was doing. It hit the Nurseries door and broke into pieces. Rory stood stoic in the hall hoping that Jess still had the ability to sleep through anything. He didn't, he opened the door and rubbed his eyes. As he walked out he stepped on the shattered pieces of the phone.

"Geez, I knew you were mad at me but I didn't figure you for the tantrum type." He said.

"Sorry." Rory said annoyed. "It isn't you."

"What is it then?" he asked concerned. She had been acting out of character too long now, he knew something was up.

"Nothing it is nothing. I just...I need to sleep. Good night Jess." She said and turned and walked back up the stairs.

He watched her walk away. Not sure what to do, so he let her walk.

The next morning everyone was up and about early. Liz and Luke were busy making breakfast, Emily was mad at Lorelai for not having her brand of aspirin. It was after all the only one worth anything...at least according to her. Richard sat quietly with his paper and Jess and TJ were setting the table. Rory sat alone in the living room sipping the same cup of hot chocolate she had had for the last half hour. No one but Jess seemed to notice how preoccupied she was that morning, just off in her own world unless she was directly spoken to. And even then she had taken to the mono syllable like a true Danes.

It surprised Jess when quite suddenly as if she had reached some kind of monumental realization she practically jumped from the couch and grabbed her coat and walked out the door. He thought about following her, but she seemed to need her space. Instead he went to the nursery to see if he could spot where she was going from there. He saw here pacing the porch. She almost looked like she was having a debate with herself. Then just as suddenly as she had began she stopped, sat down on the steps and he watched as the tears welled in her eyes. He decided he let her suffer alone long enough, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Luke said.

"To get some air." Jess said back.

"Ahhh man you aren't smoking again are you?" Luke said disappointed.

"No, I just need some air, I will be right back." Jess said. His response seemed to satisfy his uncle as he walked out Luke called to him.

"Breakfast in 15 got it?" Luke said.

"Got it."

Jess walked out the front door and crouched by Rory sitting on the steps.

"You look like you could use this." He said holding out the mug.

She didn't break her stare.

"Ok...well...I will just leave it here and I will go. Sorry to bug you." Jess said sitting the mug at her side and starting to walk away.

"Wait." she said.

It was so softly he barely heard it.

"Yes..." He said walking towards her.

"Never mind. I can't talk to you about this."

"Why not..."

"It's...no...it's too weird."

"Hey...what are families for right?" Jess asked giving her a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Hit me...except not literally this time...you pack a wallop." Jess said trying for a laugh.

She gave a small smile and started to talk.

"When did...." she stopped, did she want to talk to him about this.

"When did?"

"When did it all get so complicated?" Rory said.

"Did what get complicated."

"Life, love, everything. When did it become more about the future and less about the now."

Jess looked at her confused.

"This isn't about me is it?" He said.

"No. Hey do you think...do you think I fit in?" Rory said.

"No." Jess said almost instantly.

"What?" She said surprised.

"You don't Rory. How could you. You aren't like anyone else." He said.

"Great. That's wonderful." She said exasperated.

"That isn't a bad thing Rory. How could it be. You are...unlike anyone I have ever known. That is a truly amazing thing...in a world where we are cranking out a new Brittany every five seconds. You don't play by anyones rules. You make your own, you live you life your way. You don't compromise, not for me...or anyone else."

She looked at him for a moment, the tears ready in her eyes. She walked towards him and they hugged. It was at that moment that Lorelai looked out the window and spotted them. She was glad that they had made up. Then just as quick as the happiness washed over her, the panic came as she saw him walking up the drive

"Oh no." she whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED............

**_NOTE: The next chapter is currently being filtered out (don't ask). The sooner you guys tell me what you think of this chapter via a review, the sooner I can get chapter 20 up._**


	20. Here Comes The Man In Black

1**Disclaimer:** If I were her, you would be watching this, not reading it.

**Authors note:** I know it has been a while...but...I hope you find it worth it. Do unto others as they do to you...if you read this story...please review. He He...I rhymed.

A special thank you to Mickey. You know who you are, but I still think you have no idea what you do...and I am not just talking about this fic, though it is as much your baby as it is mine...see...I told you I was going to have a baby. Thank you for always being there...for the fic, for me and for all my scatter brained antics. I love you!!!

**Chapter 20- Here Come The Man In Black**

Rory pushed back from Jess. She was feeling a little better, but was frustrated.

"I think I am going to take a walk." She said walking past him through the back yard. "Tell mom I will be back soon."

Jess nodded. He watched her walk away and turned back to go into the house. He saw Kirk dressed in a suit walking up the drive carrying a metal briefcase.

Lorelai stepped out onto the porch.

"Merry Christmas Kirk." Lorelai said as he met her at the steps.

"No time for pleasantries Lorelai." He said in his official voice.

"Ok." She said already agitated.

"I have a delivery for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He said as though he had never met Rory in his life.

Jess piped up as he walked over to them.

"You just missed her." He said to Kirk.

"What? Where did she go?" Lorelai said.

"Needed to take a walk, clear her head." Jess said.

Lorelai was frustrated. Rory had been acting so strange yet, she hadn't told Lorelai the reason behind it. To be honest Lorelai was starting to feel like an outsider where her daughter was concerned. She secretly feared that she was pulling away from her because she had married Luke and had the baby on the way.

"Well I have very specific instructions for her to sign for this." He said holding up the brief case.

"Someone sent her a brief case?" Lorelai said.

"Not the case, it's contents." Kirk said matter of fact.

"I will sign for it." Lorelai said reaching for the case. Kirk pulled it back.

"I am sorry, it must be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore who signs for this, not you Lorelai."

"Come on Kirk, I will give it to her."

"Sorry, no can do." He said.

"Kirk." Lorelai said angry.

"I am sorry Lorelai, the instructions specifically state it is to be Rory, I mean Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and no one else that sign for this delivery. I will wait." He said taking a ridiculous stance with feet spread and brief case in two hands infront of him. Lorelai could tell he had seen one to many movies with gangsters in them.

"Fine have it your way Kirk." Lorelai said turning back to the house. Jess followed after her.

The two went back inside and joined the others.

"Whats up?" Luke said kissing his wife as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Kirk has a delivery for Rory and he won't let me sign for it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Where is Rory?" Luke questioned.

"She went for a walk, she will be back soon." Jess said.

"So Kirk is?" Luke said.

"Waiting outside." Lorelai said.

Luke looked out the window and nearly laughed out loud at the sight of Kirk wearing Ray bans and a suit doing an almost convincing Men In Black impression.

Emily walked over to the window and looked out with them.

"Who on earth is that?" Emily said.

"That...is Kirk." Jess said.

"What on earth is he doing out there? And what is in the brief case?" Emily asked.

"Something for Rory." Lorelai said.

"Well shouldn't you retrieve it?"

"I would love to mom, but...Rory has to sign for it."

"Where is she?" Emily said.

"She took a walk." Everyone replied at once.

"Well what on earth for? It is Christmas morning. I swear Lorelai, you must teach the new baby better manners." Emily said in her typical condescending way.

Lorelai thoroughly frustrated walked away. She had a dull head ache at this point and was about ready to scream.

"I am going to lie down. Get me when Rory is back." Lorelai said.

"Is everything all right?" Luke said.

"I am fine, I just have a head ache." She said.

"Ok." Luke said.

As she walked up the stairs Lorelai began to see halos around lights. She decided it was just another sign it was time to lay down and marched up the rest of the stairs to her room.

"All right this is ridiculous." Luke said after watching Kirk stand stoic outside for ten minuets.

He opened the front door and walked out to Kirk.

"Rory may be a while Kirk." Luke said, trying the civil approach.

"I'll wait."

"Why don't you let me sign for whatever it is, and I will make sure she gets it."

"I can't do that." Kirk said.

"Come on Kirk you must be freezing and you know I will give it to her." He said.

"I can't be sure." Kirk said.

"Kirk, you have known me all your life have you ever known me to lie?" Luke said getting annoyed himself.

"You could be a very good liar. I would never know if you lied if you were good at it." Kirk said.

"Give it to me." Luke said grabbing the case.

Kirk broke free and pulled a can of pepper spray from his pocket.

"You've got to be kidding me." Luke said.

"I wouldn't try that again." Kirk threatened.

Luke nearly laughed out loud.

Luke stepped towards Kirk and Kirk held the spray up and at the ready.

"I wouldn't come any closer Luke." He warned.

"Kirk, stop acting like an idiot and just let me have the delivery and go on with your day, you must have better things to do."

"Not really." Kirk said.

"What about Lulu?" Luke said trying to reason with him.

"She is at her parents."

"What about your mother."

"She doesn't like me very much Luke...it's no secret."

Luke was about ready to tackle Kirk for the delivery when Rory walked up to see Luke facing off with Kirk. And Kirk with the pepper spray pulled.

"What is going on?" She said walking up.

Kirk turned to Rory.

"Are you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He asked.

"Kirk you know who I am." Rory said.

"I have a delivery for you." He said.

"Ok." She said taking the delivery slip from him and signing it.

"May I?" Kirk said gesturing to the hood of Rorys car.

Rory nodded to him as he placed the case on the hood and went to open it. He fiddled with the combination locks on the out side and pressed the buttons.

"Huh." He said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"It didn't open." He said.

"Did you use the right combination?" Luke said.

"I presume so." Kirk said.

"Kirk." Rory said.

"Hang on." He said taking a cell phone from his pocket and dialing.

"Hello this is curiour number 5467, I have a situation with this delivery. Yes. Well the case did not open. Yes. Yes. Right. Ok. Thank you."

Kirk walked back to the case and pressed both buttons on the case at the same time and it sprang open.

"You have to hold them both." He said.

"Whatever." Rory said.

Kirk pulled a small white box and handed it to Rory.

"Have a nice day." Kirk said closing the case and doing an about face and marching out the way he came in.

"What is it?" Luke said.

"I have no idea."

"Who is it from?"

"I have no idea."

They walked back into the house to find everyone including Lorelai who had given up on napping in the living room.

"So...what is it?" Lorelai asked patting the seat beside her.

"I dunno I haven't opened it."

"Well..." Emily said excited open it.

Rory opened the white box and inside was a card and a small blue box with a white bow.

"Who's Tiffany?" Luke said.

"Ooooo someone likes you." Lorelai said nudging her daughter.

Rory stopped, she knew who it must be from and didn't want to open it.

"Open the card Rory, someone went to a lot of trouble to get it here." Emily said smiling, everyone knew who it was from and Emily was just thrilled that Rory was with a boy of the 'breeding' to get her such nice things.

Rory slowly opened the card and read it.

_Merry Christmas Ace._

_Love M.A.C_

For a moment she was puzzled then she remembered one of their first meetings.

"Master and Commander." She mumbled.

_"_Excuse me?" Lorelai said.

"Nothing...it's from Logan." Rory said less than thrilled.

Emily clapped like a school girl.

"Go on open the box." Lorelai said.

Rory pulled on one side of the bow and lifted the lid of the jewelry box. Inside was a beautiful diamond solitaire necklace.

"Wow that is some rock." Lorelai said.

Rory sat and looked at the gift.

"Oh Rory, he has good taste." Emily said with a smile.

Richard walked into the room for the first time that day. He had been holed up in the office all morning making travel arrangements for an emergency meeting a client had called the next day. He looked at the necklace in Rorys lap.

"What is this?" He said.

"Logan sent Rory a present." Emily said smiling at him.

Richard chuckled happily.

"That is a fine gift, from a fine young man." Richard said.

"This is not a gift." Rory shot back.Rory dropped the box on the coffee table as though it were burning her hands.

"What did I say?" Richard said confused.

"That is a beautiful gift Rory, you should be proud to wear it."

Rory sat staring at the box as though it were delivered to her from the Devil himself.

"I can't believe he did this to me." She shouted.

"Did this to you? What did he do? He gave you a beautiful gift and you act like he insulted you." Emily said.

Rory rolled her eyes at her grandmother

"Well mom in a way he kinda did ."

Rory sat staring at the box.

"He just dosen't get it does he?" Rory said looking to her mother for sancuary.

"I'm sorry hun." Lorelai said shaking her head. "I know this isn't what you had in mind as a Christmas gift."

"I think it is just right, it isn't like he can't afford it Rory. Logan is from a good family, isn't it nice to be with someone who can get you what you deserve?" Emily responded.

"Then why can't he aford to give me what I really want ."

"What do you want a staff and a tiara? You are acting like a child Rory. You should be greatful. Lorelai I hope you teach this child to be a little more grateful than Rory obviously is."

"Why don't we all just calm down." Luke said stepping in.

"Yeah mom, we all need to back off and let Rory deal with this her own way." Lorelai said still hurting from her headache.

"I will not. Not until Rory tells me why on earth she is acting like he gave her something appauling."

"This is appalling. I can't be bought grandma. I am not you, I can't just sit down and be quite. This is a plea to sit down and shut up and just be his trophy. I am not a trophy. I am not just something pretty for his arm. I am not an accessory!" Rory yelled.

"That is enough." Richard yelled.

"Stop it. All of you!" Lorelai screamed.

"This is ridiculous." Emily said.

"No. That is ridiculous." Rory shot back at her grandmother.

"I think everyone just needs to calm down. Its Christmas." Luke said.

"Shut up!" Rory and Emily yelled at him.

Luke threw his arms up and stepped back.

"You deserve what he can give you Rory. You should have had this all along. This is who you are." Richard said.

"This is most definitely not who I am." Rory said.

"Yeah dad." Lorelai piped up.

"This...is exactly why mom left. To keep me away from all the pomp and circumstance. To show me what real love is. That is not love. Things are not love!" Rory yelled.

"Oh, then enlighten me Rory. What is love." Emily said.

"Love is, waiting, waiting for someone you never thought you could have." She said pointing to Luke. " Love is being there when someone needs you. Knowing who they are and listening when they tell you how they feel. Love is not ignoring everything that makes someone who they are and trying to make them into what you want." Rory said.

The door bell rang.

"Who could that be." Luke said annoyed.

"I've got it."

Rory sighed. Everyone was fighting now. All the old hurt was on it's way back. Lorelai was yelling at her mother as Rory fought with her grandfather about the true meaning of love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmmmmm Wonders whose at the door! Next Ch hasn't been written so I'm open to suggestions on who it might be.


	21. Sunshine after the rain

1_Disclaimer: Unless you count the DVD's and some other memorabilia....I don't own them. Sorry. 10 points to the reviewers who can figure out where Creskin comes from._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love your feed back KEEP IT COMING!!!_

_Hey Mick...guess what? We survived each other and another chapter, who would have thunk? I love you, and all your personalities._

**_Note from Wallow's Muse Mickey:_** Please be kind with your reviews. For some odd reason this chapter was REALLLLY hard for Monica and I to get right. I think we went thru like 30 drafts before just saying screw it and post this. If you think we could improve this chapter some how ANY suggestions are welcome. We just ask that if you have long suggestions (please be nice though) you e-mail us at 

**Chapter 21- Sunshine after the rain**

Everyone was yelling. Luke was trying to get Lorelai calm, the last thing they needed was her to over do it. Rory was trying to make her grandparents understand why she was upset with Logan and poor Liz and T.J. all they could do was sit back and watch.

Jess went to the door and when he opened it, he knew things were about to get monumentally worse. They locked eyes. Logan stepped forward.

"Rory around"? He said to Jess.

Jess could have stopped him, told him that now was really not a good time for an impromptu visit, but he decided to take a bit of advise Luke had given him, and allow him to lie in the bed he had mad himself.

"Follow the shouting." Jess said pointing to the living room.

Logan had barely stepped foot into the living room, when it fell silent and everyone's eyes fell upon him. Still clueless to the fight he walked up to Rory and leaned in to give her a kiss. She pushed him away. He took a step back confused. She stared at him.

"See what you've done?" She said. Then she pushed her way past him and out the front door.

"Did I miss something?" He said.

Everyone glared at him. He turned and followed Rory. He pushed past Jess and found her in the front lawn.

Come on Rory, talk to me Logan said.

She continued to walk away, at least she was walking and not running he thought. They walked silent, like strangers down the street. Stars Hollow was quite, as they passed houses they could hear the commotion of present opening, and singing, and laughter. They walked for a long time before she spoke again.

"I'm never going to be..." Rory said.

"I know" Logan said.

"And no matter what you're always gonna be..."

I know Logan said. "So what now."

"Logan, what happened. I need to know what happened the other night after you left that message, because I heard things...and..."

"I went to the airport." Logan said.

"You went to the airport."

"I waited, on standby all night, it was Christmas Eve...not the best time to plan a spontaneous trip." Logan said.

"And...?"

"And I would have chartered a plane, but the there wasn't one available and.. I tried to get here sooner." Logan stopped.

"You waited all night." Rory said softly.

"I waited all night." Logan whipered back.

"To come here."

"Too see you." He said.

"Too?"

"Tell you I love you Rory, tell you that I am not giving up this easy, to tell you, I am ready to fit into your world, and stop trying to make you fit in mine." Logan said looking her in the eyes.

"So you decided to make some big show of it and show up and make the grand gesture." Rory said.

"I admit it. Normally, I always have an ulterior motive. I like to make a good show of it...as much as the next guy but, this time it was simply that I wanted to spend more time with you. Nothing else. Just wanted to be with you."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Rory quipped.

"Listen, Rory, I don't normally don't fall for girls, they fall for me, I guess, this time, I just got it backwards." Logan said, he didn't mean to sound arrogant it was just his way.

Rory thought for a moment.

"We can't change who we are." Rory said.

"I know."

"You will always be rich." She said turning and rubbing her temps with her fingers.

"Assuming that father dear gets over this, which I am sure a bottle of Scotch is capable of doing...yes."

"And I will always be..."

"Amazing." Logan said.

"Not, not rich, not...a part of all that." Rory said unaffected by his comment.

"I know."

"So..."

"So to hell with them...to hell with all of them. I don't care about all that anymore. You made me see that Rory."

"You can't just leave it."

"Why not, you're mom did." He wasn't trying to insult her, he was trying to prove a point.

"You aren't a sixteen year old girl with a baby." Rory shot back.

"That isn't the only loop hole out of society." Logan said giving her his trademark, 'I am up to something' grin.

"You know what I mean."

"Ok, so I will always be a part of that world. Why can't I be a part of yours too?"

"You can I just...I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't be part of yours. I have tried Logan. I just...I can't just I can't be so, frivolous, pompous...I can't just run away for weekends at expensive ski lodges, and flake off at school cause my daddy will get me out, every thing I have I had to work for. I can't just be a holidays and functions kind of kid with my family, they require more of me, I require more of me."

Logan looked at Rory shocked at her insinuation. He stepped back.

"Now who doesn't know who." Logan said walking faster in the opposite direction.

"Logan...wait..." Rory said coming after him.

Logan stopped cold, Rory stopped a few paces back. He turned slowly to look at her.

"You see, that is the problem. Just because, I may have never wanted for material things, just because I have money, it is always...ohhh poor little rich boy."

"Logan, but you love your life...you love...you love all that."

"So what if I do?"

"It isn't me, it isn't right."

"What do you think? I am a judgmental ass? You think that I think I am above you? You think I think that I need to save you? You think I think that I bought you that necklace to buy you?"

"Well yeah."

"Yeah, well, who is being judgemental now." He said.

"Logan I...I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"And here I thought you were the thinker. You are right, I love having money, who wouldn't, honestly, I mean is it such a crying shame to be able to do what you want when you want to? To be able to treat the ones you love well?"

Rory didn't know what to say. Here she was, doing to him, what she thought he was doing to her. Judging him, assuming things, acting like...because she didn't have money, she was better. She suddenly felt her stomach fall. She walked past Logan.

"Rory, wait...where are you going."

She didn't answer she just blasted past him. He went to follow after her but was stopped short by Ms. Patty.

"Well hello stranger."

"H-hello." He said watching Rory get smaller.

"What brings you to Stars Hollow this Christmas morning. Did Santa get my list? I must have been a very good girl this year." She said squeezing his arm.

"I..uh... I have to..."

"Going so soon? But you only just got here."

"Yeah...it was...I have to...I need to go." He said shaking free of her.

Rory ran up the front steps and paced outside. She couldn't believe how she had been acting. She guessed what her mom said was right...once your heart is involoved it call comes out in moron, and she had definately been moronic. She nearly walked in more than once, but still didn't know what she was going to say.

Richard noticed his granddaughter outside, pacing and in thought. He knew this wasn't her. His granddaughter was a sweet loving girl. He could tell she was desperate and confused, he knew too well how she felt. He walked out the front door as she paced back, she was so involved in her thoughts that she nearly ran into him.

"Oh Grandpa." Rory said.

"It's a little chilly isn't it." He said.

"Yeah." She said. "Listen I..." She started.

"Have I ever told you about why I married your grandmother?" Richard said.

Rory was confused by the question, she was geared up to appoligize but instead just answered simply.

"No." She said.

"Come, sit." He said leading her to the front poarch seat. "You know, you remind me very much of your grandmother. She was always kind of quiet, a little reserved, my mother hated her. I was supposed to be with Pennilyn Lott. I told myself that Emily was a passing fancey, my feelings for her would pass. But they didn't. In a way I loved them both. I was very much torn between them. There was the safe thing, and Trix's way...and then...there was your grandmother. It got to the point where it was driving me mad. I didn't know what to do. So I went to Europe that summer, tryed to clear my head, think things out. Well when I returned I thought had made my choice. And when your grandmother was at the gate waiting, much to the chagrin of Trix, I knew I had. Anyway as it turned out Pennilyn has gotten engaged that summer, I guess it is true what they say, what is meant to be will be.

They both turned when they heard Logan cough in the yard.

Richard stood and walked inside. He stood at the window to watch what happened next.

Rory stood and continued to pace for a moment, she didn't want to admit she was stalling, waiting to see if he would walk up. After a while she decided that he wasn't going to and joined the others inside. Soon all the gifts were open and her grandparents had gone. Rory wandered around a bit, then decided to lie down for a while. It wasn't long that there was a tap at the door. Rory sat up and told them to come in.

Jess walked in holding an envalope.

"Logan asked me to give you this."

"What, when?"

"Just now."

Rory lept from her bed.

"He's already gone." Jess said.

Rory took the letter from him.

"I'm sorry." Jess said as he walked out of the room.

As Jess walked out of the room she felt that feeling she had in the pit of her stomach when she found out Jess was gone. She had really fouled things up haden't she. She sat on her bed just looking at the letter.

Lorelai walked past her daughters room and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed holding the letter.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked walking into the room.

"I think I really messed up." Rory said through tears.

"Oh hon." Lorelai said giving her a hug. "It's from Logan?"

"Yeah, Jess just gave it to me."

"Well what does it say?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know."

"Then what is with the water works?"

"I messed it all up." Rory said.

"Well hon, unless you are suddenly the great and powerful Creskin I don't think you can know that for sure."

"What do I do now?"

"I am sorry hon, this is your thing, mommy can't help you on this one."

"I don't know what to do."

"I am sorry hon, I think this is one demon you have to face on your own" Lorelai said hugging her daughter and standing. "If you need me, you know where to find me" She said.

A word of advice though she said before leaving I think you are going to have to open it to know for sure.

Rory stared at the letter, slowly she opened it and read.

Dear Rory,....

**End 21. You want 22 I want reviews. Wanna Trade?**


	22. A Niche for Nietzcshe

1**Disclaimer:** I am not Amy...she is not me, we are not a family.

**A/N:** Thanks to Fred...you rock chick...just enough of a kick in the pants to get me going. Thanks roomie! Mick...thanks, for saying... "this ch is pretty great" you know what it means to me. BTW for those of you who read this and wonder much like Mickey did (she's a_ little_ slow) what Nietzcshe is/means: Nietzcshe (Pronounced NEE-CHEE) is a actual person. He is a philosopher and writer. He is considered one of the greatest minds of the 20th century.

**Chapter 22 - A Niche for Nietzcshe**

Luke walked into the living room, Lorelai and Rory were balled up on the couch flipping through channels.

"Please tell me that today we can pick up this mess." He said kicking through the wrapping paper.

"Soon." Lorelai said. "No rush, we have all week to do it. I mean, it is kind of tradition to leave it until the last moment." Lorelai said.

"Yeah one year it wasn't until Valentines day." Rory said.

"I may never understand you two."

"Many will enter, few will win." Lorelai said.

"I am going to go clean up the garage, put my new tools away..."

"Have fun." Lorelai said eyes still locked on the flipping channels.

"OOOooo oooo go back!" Lorelai said.

Rory turned the channel back.

"Pretty woman?"

"Hello yes, TBS Pretty Woman." Lorelai said.

"I hate this movie."

"Uh...no way!" Lorelai said.

"Oh please, it is so far fetched."

"Hits a little too close to home does it?"

"What? Are you calling me a prostitute?"

"No."

"Ok, close to home minus the prostitution."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You my dear are caught in a timeless movie plot."

"Oh what is that?"

"Rich guy falls for, not so rich girl,girl falls for guy. Then, there is that moment when he is introducing her around most likely, and she hears the snotty women, it is always the snotty women say she is trash, not right, doesn't fit, pick your insult really, they have all been used. Girl starts thinking. Thinking is the number one killer of all movie love. Girl thinks, drops boy. Boy is stubborn. Boy doesn't get dumped boy always dumps girl. It isn't boys style to beg to reconcile. Girl is miserable. Boy is miserable. One day not to far down the line, boy sees girl, someone who looks like girl, or anything that she ever wore, thought or liked. Boy comes for girl, girl pushes boy away, boy pursues girl, girl eventually caves. They live happily ever after."

"Do you see happily ever after anywhere around?" Rory said annoyed.

"Well no."

"Then it isn't very close to home is it?"

" No, see, you are screwing it all up. Look at any Hugh Grant movie, Bridgett Jones, Two Weeks Notice...you shouldn't mess with a classic."

"Mom."

"Come on Rory, call him." She said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Rory shouted.

"Why not?" Lorelai called but it was too late Rory had already walked out of the room.

She walked out the back door and stood on the porch. She saw Luke working in the shop, and decided to go hang out in there for a while, keep warm, and avoid any further questioning regarding her, and Logan and the contents of the letter he had given her.

Lorelai was relentless in her search to know what was going on with them.

"Hey." Rory said walking in.

Luke put down a chisel and looked up at her.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing...mom has just always been much better at laying around than I am."

"Tell me about it."

"So you like the tools grandma got you?"

"Yeah, they are really nice, I still think it is too much, but I can't go another round with her."

"You lack my mothers stamina in that area."

"I must. How about you? Have all your loot packed up?"

"Not yet, like mom said, I have another week before I go back."

"Yeah, sooo...." Luke said not sure why she was there.

"Yeah...I..." Rory said feeling Lukes uneasiness she turned.

"You know..." Luke said stopping her.

"You can talk to me you know." Luke said fumbling with a wrench in his hands.

Rory turned.

"I know. I just don't know if there is anything to talk about." She said.

"Been there." Luke said.

"It is just so confusing. I mean, I love him you know...but...I don't know...because of that, I fear him too you know?"

"I know all too well, I was terrified of your mother for eight years."

"Yeah, but that is different, you two have been crazy about eachother forever, you have things in common, you have...I dunno, you are from the same place. Logan and I...well we might as well live on two different planets."

"Have you met your mother? We are definitely from different places, but, we have, found a common ground and that is where we live. I mean, you have to stop thinking like that. Your relationship, its for you, and him. It isn't for anyone else. No one has to understand it or approve of it. The two of you are the only ones who will ever understand it." Luke said.

She looked at him. She never thought of him as a wise man. A strong man, a kind man, a loving man yes, but in this moment she looked at him as a wise man.

Rory sat in silence for a moment.

"You love him?" Luke said.

"Yes?"

"He didn't break up with you in that letter did he?" Luke said.

"No." She said.

"What are you doing standing here then?" Luke asked.

"I..."

"Go, call him. Go see him. If you wait, you will always regret it." Luke said.

Rory knew he was speaking from a place that has much more knowledge of that subject than he would like.

Rory walked out the door and popped her head back in.

"Thanks Luke."

"Go." He said pointing.

Luke walked back in the house as Rorys head lights faded out the drive way.

"Where is she going?" Lorelai said as he walked in.

"I think she has something to tell someone." Luke said.

"Ah...so my little analogy worked." Lorelai said.

Honestly Luke, didn't know if it was him, or her, or her mother that made her get in that car, he wasn't going to guess. He just hoped that when she got to where ever she was going, she would find the answers she was looking for.

Luke kissed his wife.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He said rubbing her tummy. "And I love you." He said in a baby voice.

"I am soooo telling everyone." Lorelai said laughing.

"Go ahead. Just remember, once this baby comes I am the one who keeps you in coffee, you don't want to jeopardize that do you?" He said.

"Burying it with Hoffa." She said.

It was 10:30 by the time she arrived. She didn't know if he would even be there. To be honest she didn't know where she would find him. She knocked on the door and waited going over what she was going to say when she saw him.

Colin answered the door and looked her up and down.

"He isn't here." He said.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Yes." Colin said.

"Where?"

"Why should I tell you?" Colin said.

"Colin, please."

"You break his heart." Colin said.

"I want to fix that."

"For how long? Until you decide that he isn't I don't know what enough for you."

"Colin, that isn't fair, where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I love him."

It was then he appeared in the door behind Colin.

Colin looked at him, rolled his eyes and walked away angry.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I got your letter."

"Yeah." he said.

"Nietzcshe."

"Yeah, he is better with words than I am."

"Now, we just have to find the reason in the madness."

He remembered what he had written.

_There is always some madness in love, but there is also some reason in madness._

"Yeah, we do." He said.

"What else is love but understanding and rejoicing in the fact that another person lives, acts and experiences otherwise than we do." She said. She knew they would never be the same, but now she realized, that was something to embrace, not run from.

"Nietzcshe." he said.

"Yeah."

"I love you Rory." Logan said. "It is as simple as that."

"I love you too, and it will never be that simple."

Rory walked into her childhood home feeling more adult than she ever had. She entered the living room and found Lorelai sleeping on the sofa, movie credits rolling on the TV screen. She walked around the couch and sat beside her.

"Mom." She whispered.

Lorelai stirred.

"You're home."

"Yeah."

"How's things?" Lorelai said groggy.

"Things are good." Rory said and smiled.

"You're smiling. I missed that."

"I did too."

"So..." Lorelai said scooting over and pulling Rory onto the couch with her. Rory curled up with her mother and rested her head gently on her pregnant belly.

"We are good. I love him mom."

"I know you do." Lorelai said stroking her hair.

"How weird is it, that there is a little person in there?" Rory said touching her mothers stomach.

"Extremely weird. What is weirder, is that, you were in there."

Rory scooted down so her mouth was close to her mothers stomach.

"How do you like my old room? Do me a favor...don't touch anything." Rory teased.

Just then Lorelais stomach moved. The baby had kicked.

"Was that?" Rory said jumping back a bit.

"Your younger siblings first...shut up? Yes, I think it was." Lorelai said as a smile swept her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! Lorelai has Luke, Rory has Logan, Sookie has Jackson, and I have Nate. But, I found time to write...now you find time to review. Chapter 23 is up and going to keep those reviews on flowing.


End file.
